Forerunners Hope
by A-01
Summary: He has luck, it guided him to them, and they; the Forerunners now have him as their hope for return. There is new hope on the horizon for all, along with new demons to make them all fall. John-117/OC I'm currently re-writing this which is why nothing else has been updated
1. Chapter 1

Dear previous and new readers. Please don't disregard this, it'll only take a minute to read.

Quite some time ago I had a dramatic shift in lifestyle, and as such a lost the feel for this story completely. And when I tried to reconnect with the story (I do actually really like my premise, perhaps at some point I'll come back and rewrite it completely and more realistically) I was not able to properly get the feel for it, and so I didn't even try, knowing that I wouldn't have been able to write it the way it should have been done.

And then Halo 4 compounded that little issue, I rather liked it –story wise- and I really didn't feel a need to make a fanfiction about post Halo 3 because of it.

All of that being said, I have had a spur of motivation into writing a new Halo fanfiction (based around Master Chief), but I currently have no good ideas floating around my noggin for it. So to anyone who reads this, please review your thoughts on the Halo fanfiction that you want to see written, and to whoever's idea stands out the most to me, we can creatively work together as I write it to bring your idea out the way you like it. Kind regards everyone : -)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Just look how things have changed **

Only two months had passed since the final battle for earth and for the survival of all.

Though much can happen in such a short span of time.

The rebuilding effort had already begun, with massive support coming from all over the world and the other surviving colonies that had not been obliterated. The most inspiring and surprising of all being the masses of support coming from the Sangheili; seeing Sangheili walking through the war affected areas on earth became an everyday occurrence.

"Thel Vadam; why must you harbour such painful lingering doubts?" questioned his long time friend R'tas in mock concern.

Thel's eyes wandering to R'tas who stood just to his left, he arched the left side of his brow towards him and made the Sangheili equivalent of a smile with his mandibles, "You know we still have a lot to account for, I wish we could replace all the lives we took" his smile faded as the topic wandered to more serious issues.

R'tas nodded his reptilian head "we do have a lot of work to do; but we cannot fix the issues of another without fixing issues of our own. The Humans have everything morally perfect, something that eluded us for far to long; equality"

Thel nodded again and waved his large hand to continue.

"We can use the Humans example, to improve ourselves, Unggoy should no longer be slaves, Females should be given the choice to do as they please, just as any of our kind should be, give everyone a fresh chance to do as they please with their own lives"

"You're right; of course, but this isn't over, we still have much to do before we can pass into the new age of our empire, the beginnings of a mighty alliance".

R'tas let his head droop "I'm sorry Thel, I feel the weight of ages of loss on my shoulders and I wish to solve it"

"As do I brother, but those ages of loss were brought on by our own ignorance and blindness, the problems the Humans have, those are the problems that we were led to cause, so we must resolve them before we can resolve the problems of our own people."

They both looked out the balcony as the light streaming down from the yellow sun through to spotless blue sky suddenly dimmed, three super caries rushed overhead, their destination could only be the docking point from which the restoration effort was being commanded.

The former Arbiter pointed a hand towards the massive ships, "These, are what we now have, to replenish this world in terms of resource and wealth, but we do not have what they need in terms of hope and belief. Have you heard about the construction beginning? Of what will be requested of us?"

The commander of the shadow of intent looked at him sharply "so that's real after all, it shall dwarf what High Charity was! But I must say, I do not have a clue what will be asked of us?"

Thel, ever the most reserved Sangheili let his mandibles shape the most enormous alien grin of joy "this will not just benefit the Humans but ourselves as well. They are constructing a vessel at least double the size of High Charity to go on a mission to find our former demon; they plan to take us along for the ride, make it not just a battle station but a moving colony where all members of this new alliance shall live side by side."

The two damaged mandibles on the left side of R'tas's face twitched upwards in a half smile, he walked forward to lean his large form over the balcony and observe the scenes below, of Humans in bright yellow emergency clothing walking side by side with Sangheili in deep red garments, all heading towards a pre-decided destination to help rebuild in some way. His half smile turned to a full smile as he noted many of the Humans and Sangheili were talking jovially together, all of course avoiding the topic of the war gone by.

"You know Thel Vadam, I think you are exactly right; we need to share a mission with the Humans, share a colony with the humans in order to fully realize our future potential with them. Though for now, let us talk of light jovial matters, let us relax and walk the streets and find an inner peace to put aside any matters from the war for just now; we can work later."

Terrance Hood sat relaxed in his reclinable chair by the window in his well placed office of the newly appointed ONI building in New Mombasa, the building however was no new structure, and certainly not designed to be an ONI centre, but on short notice it was fair work.

He considered twelve thirty every day to be his thirty-minute break time to keep his mind from falling into some sort of insanity.

"Nothing beats seeing things change" he said to himself as he watched Thel and R'tas engaging in conversation with a civilian on the stairs below; he at first was of course highly concerned; many civilians still being enraged towards the aliens, but he again let himself stay positive as he could clearly see the civilian smiling broadly, taking his small camera out; obviously to prove to some sort of relative that he had spoken with the two most important Sangheili alive.

With a kick of his foot he wheeled his chair back to the desk and flicked on the monitor, "Lobby security cam" he directed to the computer. Instantly the live feed of the camera below came into focus. He had no real idea why he had wanted to watch the two aliens on camera, as he would see them in person very soon.

But of course it was always hard for him to see their faces and movements in a normal day-to-day situation, when they spoke and met up it was all business and planning.

He leant close to the monitor studying their expressions, slowly letting the human equivalent of theirs fit to his face; content.

He felt the same thing every time he walked through the streets and saw Humans and Sangheili working side by side, sharing together and most importantly talking, laughing and smiling together.

Terrance quickly shut the feed off and opened up several engineering reports to firstly make it look as though he was keeping himself busy and as an excuse to lead into his planned conversation with the expected Sangheili.

Not a minute after he had readied himself for their predictably short meeting a chime sounded from the speaker on his desk followed shortly by an American woman's accent "Lord Hood sir, I have Thel Vadam and R'tas Vadum here requesting an early meeting?"

With a cough he cleared his throat then keyed the microphone "send them in, always happy to receive our guests."

Thel returned the warm smile to the dark skinned woman behind the desk as she gave them the go ahead to enter Lord Hoods office. The familiar opaque glass door ahead of them slid open, revealing an expectant Terrance Hood behind a desk of his own.

The moment their hooves stepped into his office he rose to give them a warm greeting with his customary handshake and offering of a seat, they of course accepted both with just as much chivalry.

"Always a pleasure to have the two of you here" Terrence smiled; a tendency he realized was rare just a two months earlier.

Thel nodded in agreement and looked to R'tas, always being the one to get to the point; "I suspect you have new information to tell us?"

Terrance's thoughts mirrored Thel's _'as honourable and respectful as he is, he is certainly no diplomat, but none of them are, are they?'._

"Well" he began, "three of your super carriers have arrived as you probably know. The lead shipmaster Verdon?" his eyes travelled to the two sangheili looking for confirmation, "we are familiar with him, please go on?" said Thel expectantly.

"He has started his plan of using the vessels excavation beams to re-soil all the glassed area, he has also brought with him masses of your construction units, so we can work on the plan of making this new city a mixed culture of our new alliance."

Thel smiled inwardly happy that his kind and Humanity were merging so easily, "Both of us" sweeping his heavy arm towards R'tas, "Both of us are happy to the depths of our hearts that this rebuilding effort is going so well" his voice brimmed with joy as he continued, "just as we are so happy that this will be the first planet that we will live side by side in eternal peace; but there have been rumours, odd reports from our arriving ships, of some form of large scale construction happening on the dark side of your moon?"

R'tas was quick to cut in, "if this mission is what we think it is, then you have us by your side through to the very end."

Terrence chuckled under his breath; R'tas raised his brow, "have we misinterpreted?"

"Oh no not at all" as his composure returned he continued explaining "no, in fact, I found it surprising it took you this long to bring it up yourselves, it was the reason I asked you here today, to brief you about it and bring you up to speed with it all."

"Please do, R'tas and I have listened to rumours for too long now" Thel said returning the chuckle.

"The mission in question will be known as 'operation redemption', though to make this mission in question succeed we are going to need more than a fleet; we have been building what we now classify as a library class vessel, something double the size of high charity where we can not only hold a powerful military force but live in security whilst having everything we would have on any planet, the first goal is to search until we find the Master Chief, or at least his body" he looked down in shame of the thought "but", R'tas cut in again "but the ultimate goal will be for our kinds to fare the stars together so that we bind our kinds together for all eternity?"

Terrance nodded as a cheerful smile spread across his face "couldn't put it better myself!"

"Do you have a time frame for when this will be ready?" out of the corner his eye The former arbiter could see R'tas brimming to ask his question, obviously he saw it as a vital question.

"Well" he began to reply "We are not going to set an exact time, but we are looking at another two months of construction, yes that is fast but with our full sci-opps team working on this, and soon to be recruiting who ever you can offer to help we think it can be done in that time".

"In terms of usage and mission I know it is not what you would exactly call vital, but in terms of meaning and background; what will you name it?"

"Hmmmm" Terrence left nothing to doubt, "to be totally honest no one has considered a name yet. But I can see your point; that will, in the long term, be a vital turning point of it, though not to worry for now, it is still a long way off and right now you have a schedule to meet", "A schedule?" R'tas questioned in disappointment from his previous answer.

"Yes, I have organized for you to be at the leaving from the docking port in our newest ship to view the build process so far with the to-be captain of it, though do not fret, you, Thel, will sit by his side as the same rank; you can hear the details later though, right now you have to be moving, an LRV should be pulling in soon, so as always its been a wonderful pleasure" Terrance rose and extended his hand in yet another formal goodbye, the two accepted yet again and turned to leave, "until next time!" R'tas called over his shoulder as he strode back through the opaque glass door and past the receptionist.

Their flight to view the progress of the 'library vessel' was obvious held in high priority; the normally bustling streets were all cleared for the LRV to make a hasty arrival at the spaceport.

The Human drivers face was set in the same sort of grim expression as the two Sangheili, the drive through the still massively damaged former residential centre of the city was a depressing sight, deep scores and plasma burns through the buildings were just a shadow, compared to the dark body shaped imprints on the pavement below; all that was left of civilians who had not escaped the carnage.

'_Sights like these are not ones I wish to remember' _the thought seemed to stampede through Thels thought pattern repetitively, so much so that he was unaware of their location until the LRV came to a halting stop.

The driver's hand keyed on his radio, "this is 'Shadow alpha', requesting access?" an awkward silence, made worse by the fact that they were all staring at the same object ensued; "Granted" said the voice from the radio; '_I wonder if I would be mistaken to think that that voice belonged to an Unggoy'. _

After a rather interesting drive through the masses of Sangheili shipping crates that were arranged like a maze, they found themselves driving across a stretch of metallic tarmac, both R'tas and Thel were surveying their surroundings curiously, or their lack of surroundings.

In mere moments they had pulled to their final stop, close to twenty meters away from them glimmered a silver vessel; an open doorway appeared in what could only be the back.

The two hardly noticed the LRV pulling away and heading back in the direction from which it had come, being far to interested in examining the vessel, the back diamond shaped portion of the vessel rested on the ground, whilst the forward half arched up off of the ground to a opaque glass section, obviously the command point of the vessel, along the top from forward to back it appeared to be razor sharp and perfectly curved.

"Please? Come forward, lets get under way?" the shout from a man standing in the door way ushered them out of their bewildered state, both quickly marching towards the one hundred meter vessel.

R'tas mandibles were agape as he took in as much detail as he could of the interior whilst they followed the corporal to the bridge. The walk did not take long, only a matter of minutes.

The bridge was much larger than both could have imagined, or the given appearance was so, there were close to no consoles, only two in the very front sitting ahead of two flight chairs. A man in a black naval uniform turned to them and gave a neatly performed salute, to which they both bowed their heads.

"It's fantastic to have the both of you aboard our current pride and glory, but the aim of this trip is to show you a little piece of amazement that will outlast anything we could ever hope for" said the still unidentified man.

Thel used a habit he had picked up from Lord Hood to make the situation less formal, extending a hand towards the man to shake, "Keyes?" Thel asked in surprise upon seeing the identification on the mans chest.

"Please forgive me, forgot to introduce myself; I am fleet admiral James Keyes, Jacob Keyes was my Uncle and Miranda my cousin, all in the past now though".

"May their souls rest peacefully", James looked to R'tas upon hearing his words, "Thank you, we all wish them the best. Onto more enlightening issues though, please have a seat and you can watch as we approach the construction?"

The two Sangheili were surprised again as they were suddenly made aware of the fact that they were now out of the planets atmosphere.

They had taken off, lifted through the atmosphere and began approaching the small moon without them even feeling the vessel shift.

"Where did you get this vessel?" the blunt question coming from R'tas, as always.

"We made it… from reversed engineered technology of course"

"Forerunner technology?" Thel questioned.

"No actually, we aren't entirely sure of the civilization built it, but in some places on earth, deep, deep down there have been discovered the ruins of some ancient cities, but these cities were built on top of cities even more ancient, as you go deeper the technology grows in power, we believe from the information that we gained from the Arc that the first layer of civilization comes from the first race alive; the Precursors, but as to the second layer we are completely unsure of its origins, it is from that layer that we were able to build, the first being far to complex."

R'tas eyed the fleet admiral as if he were telling some sort of sickening joke, "you mean to tell us, that this vessel was made from technology that could oppose the technology of the Forerunners artefact's?"

"Mmmmm, perhaps it could, I'm honestly not sure, all I know is that it took eight years to unearth the technology and create this ship."

Cutting in quickly before R'tas could make an argument out of the situation Thel asked more technical questions, "how does it fly? I saw no engines on it, even more impressive I felt no momentum as we rose through the atmosphere?"

"ahhh well that's the most impressive thing about her; she flies with gravity manipulation, so you can move at any speeds in any direction without the slightest bump."

"Weaponry?" R'tas always being attracted to war, was of course first to ask about its possible violent uses.

"Well she has what now like to know as 'LR lasers' they run on a sort of rail system under the outer plating of the ship so they can move around to virtually any position of the ship, they can wipe out the shields to a super carries in mere minutes; and the shield output for that matter, is double the power of a super carrier. And before you ask about the power source let me tell you that I wouldn't have a technical clue, all I know is that it works pretty damn well".

Neither one of the 'foreign diplomats quiet knew were to place their attention, the view out of the forward screens was ever changing and growing more and more intense; right before them loomed a massive frame of unimaginable scale, small nimble construction crafts zipped too and fro all around the frame, dropping off personal in suits to work, supplies; anything that was vital to the construction effort.

Thel looked down at the man by his side, who was now also examining the major project that lay just before them, "if it were up to you, what would you call it?"

"That, my too be fellow captain, is one good question, and to be honest I wouldn't be able to name her, all I know is the name needs to mean peace, safety and a new beginning."

"Wise words; I think that's what we all want."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It's unfamiliar isn't it? **

John could tell, how unmistakable the Forerunner design was, he was indeed in a Forerunner vessel; taking him to, somewhere he was yet unaware of.

Though as he peered around the small cabin he was sharing with the Forerunner female he could tell much must have changed from the Forerunners who had made the 'weapons of last resort' and the Forerunners of present, the design, although obviously Forerunner was exceedingly different from all the other Structures he had seen, even a notable difference to the Key-ship which had opened the portal in the skies above earth.

The room had an odd reflective quality, the silver walls seemed to glimmer and reflect light, though the light was not over powering or blinding and the walls did not reflect any thing that sat before them. John felt oddly uncomfortable in the chair that seemed to be composed of light; it looked hard and felt hard beneath him, yet at the same moment felt soft and cushioned, his senses could hardly accept this conflict in sensation.

Without turning his head he observed the Forerunner woman; the discomfort he felt looking at her visor, having no clue where she herself was looking, '_perhaps that's how many others have felt upon seeing me?' _he queried to himself.

His eyes scanned down her body, or more so down her armour, taking in all the details for future reference. He could understand now, all of guilty sparks comments about upgrading to a more sophisticated combat skin; though on the same token he could see his armour was by far more powerful than hers, even the experience aboard the remnants of 'Forward unto dawn' he could tell his armour was more powerful then those worn by those particular Forerunners.

However he could not mistake the difference in technology, how easily they could walk in the zero gravity room, as if their suits emitted a gravity field; _'perhaps they weren't combat suits at all' _he mused to himself.

"You might want to see this?" the artificial voice from the female woke him from his thoughts, "see what?" he questioned in return.

She lifted her graceful arm upwards and pointed towards the closest window with her slender hand, John followed her suggestion and lifted his armoured form up and bent to peer out the window.

He was immediately awed at the sight of the planet quickly growing before his vision, every inch of it seemed to be covered in Forerunner architecture, massive fleets sat casually in high orbit, looking as though they had not been utilized for a century.

His breath caught as they drew closer and he could see in closer detail, the large blue disks that he had originally thought were some odd structures were in fact disk oceans, held in place by hard light fields, some higher above ground level and some placed in the ground.

He resisted the urge to spin around and destroy the presence he now felt over his left shoulder, he shivered slightly as he felt a hand contact his armoured shoulder; "Your world was once like this, like this and more, your kind was once quiet like what we are now", even through the artificial tone he could hear a slight sense of sorrow.

John turned his body away from the extensive scene rapidly growing closer, causing her to take a few steps back to allow for his large frame, "I had a different image of you in my mind, of the Forerunners, I would have thought you would be larger?"

"You would have been right, if we were still the same as we were at the cataclysm; but at the beginning of that several horrific truths were revealed, so we had to change, for the first time in a millennia."

John felt completely awkward, wondering if she felt the same from the interaction, his completely robotic looking form and her robotic looking form conversing through artificial translation.

"What will happen to me?"

Anya broke the mirrored gaze and looked to the floor, "I was just wondering that myself, I have my hopes, but you are destined to open a cryptum, where you will discover your future".

His armour hid his confusion, hardly understanding what was going to happen, he allowed himself to feel oddly at peace; the flood was vanquished, the Human- Covenant war was over, and now, now he himself was in a place completely removed from that violence, _'I was a symbol of reservation, of discipline, amongst my own people, now that's no longer needed'. _

"What's a cryptum?" finally for the first time in his life letting his raw desires and curiosities come loose.

"A cryptum" Anya begun, "is a self sealed vault, which a Forerunner goes into exile in, they make sure that there is only one kind of key to open it, and as time goes on that key will be revealed. This cryptum in question, many have tried to open it, all failed; we think now, that a Human must be present for it to open, for their genetic imprint to pass into the locks and allow the exile out."

John's original feeling of confusion wasn't quenched, only changed. He had his answer about what a cryptum was, but all the rest was completely alien to him.

"I must admit; I am completely confused"

Anya laughed, a sound that needed no translation; the sound of her soft laughter caused a soft smile to form across Johns face unbidden.

"I don't blame you for your confusion, but not to worry, all, or most, of this will be explained soon; if for whatever deluded reason the exile decides to kill you, then you have not a worry, you wouldn't feel it at all."

Her words, though obviously meant to cause comfort did no such thing.

With some resignation he settled back into his strange hard light seat and allowed a light slumber to claim him, leaving Anya to watch over his sleeping body.

His dreams, as always were clouded with death and despair, which stretched from his deep-seated guilt and regret. The extremely soft bump caused by touch down jolted him out of his short-lived horrific slumber.

"I can hardly imagine how long you've been wearing that armour for, but don't hope to take it off within the next two days, I'm sorry to say but we will be busy"

He turned his head towards her and nodded his acceptance of what she had just told him; "well? Do you have anything to say? Any questions? Any fears?" she continued to probe, not understanding his composure.

"No Ma'am"

"What! No? Why no?"

He shrugged "no matter what I ask, and what you answer with, I won't understand it, it seems easier to take things as they come."

She felt inwardly stupid, of course he was correct.

A sound John recognised from the terminals on installation 00 sliced through the cabin, upon the sound stopping Anya stood and looked to him, obviously the sound was the Forerunner dialect.

"Well let's go", she chided him, as soon as the words had left her mouth he was up and beside her, waiting for her to lead.

The moment their boots stepped out of the shuttle an ancilia tapped into Anya's thoughts "Anya? Senior life worker 1001?" asked the artificial presence in the back of her thoughts, "yes, that's me".

"You and your Human will go up the ramp to your left, where you will be picked up soon by a vector assault craft, on that craft the master builder himself will be waiting".

Anya was shocked, Disadan must have fed the news to the master builder immediately, and Venderal knowing the importance of the situation was making as much speed as he could towards them.

With a hasty pointing gesture to the ramp suggested she made a quick dash towards it, John on her heels, the ramp proved rather short and before they knew it a new, a much more aggressive dark grey vessel touched down before them.

Anya heard the Humans boots hit the floor behind her as they marched quickly into the vessel, a black clad Forerunner pointed down a thin grey corridor for them to follow, _'what now'. _

John soon found himself facing a tall, thin armoured Forerunner, it's armour being exceptionally ornate, golden bands encircled its body and seemed to flow up across the black visor to the back of its head, John immediately knew he was in the presence of this 'master builder', his body snapped into rigid straightness with his left arm held in a strict salute to his golden visor.

Anya raised her eyebrows as she regarded him quizzically as she herself stooped into a half bow, which she only held for a few seconds then straightened to her former posture.

Venderal turned his black visor on Anya, "give me your translation", it was no request, more simply a demand.

In moments she had streamed her software to all that survived of the old world; all that survived would soon perish.

"You, Human? Why have you come here?" he paid absolutely no heed that the Human in question would keep his salute until told otherwise.

"Accident in slip space portal sir"

Venderal continued ignoring the salute, "have you any idea what your being here means?"

"Sir, no sir" John responded as Anya would have predicted.

She herself eyed Venderal as he eyed the Human, _so full of greed and cruelty. _

"We will be landing soon, right outside the entrance to his cryptum, that you will open and end my reign."

"Sorry sir, I don't understand?"

The master building allowed his upper body to slump forwards slightly, something akin to complete loss, '_he is far to much like his predecessor' _Anya thought glumly to herself.

Venderal glanced back to the Human, "there was a directive put in place, that if ever life grew enough to span towards us then we would eventually go home, and if that life ever showed up on our doorstep; as you have, then the position of 'Master builder' would be completely dissolved, the empire would be placed back in the hands of the protector and destroyer until time when he felt it safe to hand power to the life workers", he lowered his head again whilst muttering dully to himself.

Anya's internal thoughts were screaming at her, why couldn't this human just be more . . . Human, let alone to be more Forerunner.

She knew he must be confused beyond belief and yet he still stood there and did not ask for help, he did not want consolation for his losses, he seemed to just want to serve.

She was startled out of her internal dialog by the Master builders instructions, "the two of you may as well go wait to disembark, I'd imagine we'll be landing any time soon".

Quickly, Anya grasped the Humans right hand to attempt to drag him after her, he, this time, sensed it was probably the smarter thing to do than wait for approval to remove his still solid salute, upon reaching the door from which they had boarded the craft they both awkwardly leant against the passage wall and waited.

It was noticeably hard to work out how much time had passed since they had boarded, the vessel had no windows to view the city scapes below, not even external camera's for viewing, the only point in the vessel to view the outside was the bridge, the vessel was obviously designed for heavy combat; the design itself not being changed since its very creation thousands of years earlier.

A sudden informal question formed in her mind, "Why don't you call my by my name? I know you heard me called Anya by Disadan?"

The Human needed no moment to consider his answer, it almost seemed to have come off a script; "I consider you to be my superior, so I treat you like my superior ma'am"

"Don't!" she said sharply. This time it was her turn to be confused as the Human laughed at her, "why are you laughing at me?" came her response in indignation.

Between chuckles the Human replied "you ordered me to treat you as an equal, which if you think about it seems rather . . . contradictory"

Allowing a slight smile play across her lips she too gave a short chuckle, "may you please treat me as an equal?"

"From this point on I will Ma . . . I mean, Anya"

Upon hearing it say her name a full smile broke out across her face, despite the fact that she could tell he had forced himself to say it, he had said it none the less and would continue to address her as such.

She was so full of questions she was hardly sure where to start, the fact that this Human was a living breathing thing lead her to think she should ask it personal questions, but the fact that she knew nothing about where it came from she had no way to possibly relate to its answers.

Her thoughts were yet again interrupted as the vessel roughly planted itself on the ground, causing them to sway unsteadily.

Two young warrior servants ushered them out the now open door onto the deep green soft grass outside, soon they were surrounded by twelve warrior servants with Venderal standing back, not needing to be seen prominently in this.

John's eyes roamed his surroundings, noting the strangeness of the floating disk ocean that was a mere hundred meters above them, casting an odd blue hue over every thing, his eyes continued to roam across the large stretch of open grass area, finally coming to rest on a simple cave entrance in a completely natural, untouched cliff face, above it, he noted was some form of Forerunner symbol.

Behind him all the Forerunners were assembling into a neat double line, with the Human in the lead, Anya directly behind him to give instruction.

An alien order was barked behind him, followed swiftly by the sound of beginning movement, needing no translation from Anya he began a formal march towards the cave entrance.

He could slowly feel his heartbeat increasing its speed, not entirely sure why but he sensed something important was soon to happen. He stopped his march when he stood directly in the centre of the mouth of the open cave.

Johns unease grew as he turned and watched the Forerunners assembling into a semi-circle around the mouth of the cave and kneeling low, the master building standing defiantly behind them, Anya herself kneeling in the middle of them, "You have to go in there?" she requested of him.

Without having a clue why John had no argument to her, with a determination he had not felt for many a year he turned and walked into the darkness shrouded cave.

John's legs felt weary, from the virtual years of use and no rest, it felt as if he had been walking for at least thirty minutes, with no purchase of sight, just blindly wandering forward into the dark.

His footfalls haltered as a row of glowing blue symbols seemed to awake along the wall ahead of him, the same as the one that was above the cave entrance. Know there was no other real option he followed them, whilst trying to recall what the symbol meant.

'_Reclaimer' _his memory kicked in, _'I'm the Reclaimer' _he suddenly knew all that had happened in the years gone by, Humanities role was not just to protect the mantle, it was also to reclaim all that was lost for the Forerunners, and this planet; he recalled the notes of 'the great journey' in the terminals; this planet is their great journey, to survive outside of the galaxy and wait for their sins to die and life to recede back into the extent of planets that they had rendered lifeless.

With a sudden flash then blackness he had been in turned into a bright chamber, blue light emanating from the walls, feeling no need for defensive actions he walked forwards to something that appeared to be a coffin in the far end of the room; bending closer he inspected a different symbol that rested on the upright standing coffin, this one being different, bringing with it the urge to reach out and touch it.

No longer having the energy to deny this simple urge he laid his hand on it, a burst of heat sprung through the coffin followed by loud clicking noises, causing him to spring backwards away from the now active coffin.

The door to the coffin split into four separate pieces and slid back from the front, revealing a three meter tall Forerunner inside, it looked dead and yet alive at the same time, and hardly as Human in appearance as he would have thought.

Below its pale skin a flush of red surged through its veins, bringing pinkness to its cold skin, bringing warmth and life.

He felt the ages gone by all through his body, in the back of his mind he knew to expect to see a human standing before him, though the thought hardly registered. The Didact slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight of the armoured creature that stood before his awakening form.

"Human?" he asked it, the creature only cocked its head to the side, obviously not understanding his speech, '_it must be, only a Human could unlock this, and now, just a bit more pain and I can go forever', _summoning the strength to move he found he could hardly step out of his tomb.

Shocking him he felt a rubberized hand grip his own, supporting him as he stepped out of the tomb, feeling the Humans cold hard armoured arm wrap around his body as he supported him and walked forward, out of the now pointless cryptum, looking down into the Humans golden mirrored visor as they walked gave him an odd sense of solace, _'she was right, they are special'_.

Letting out a sigh of content as he saw the blue light coming from the end of the cave, exactly as it was when he had entered it, looking down remembering he only wore a meagre pair of under garments, that only went from his waist to upper thigh, leaving the rest of his drained, tired body exposed for all to see.

Anya glanced up towards the entrance of the cave and rose quickly out of her kneeling position upon seeing two figures walking into the light, the Humans armoured figure easily recognised, then the tall, muscular frame of a Forerunner, the Didact; her immediate instinct was the run to the help the Human support the seemingly ageless promethean, though she knew better and let protocol come first.

The Human supported the Didact all the way to her kneeling form, "now what?" he asked sheepishly.

There now being a requested need for her she stood and added her own supportive grip to the Didacts body, "Sir, I am Anya, Senior life worker 1001, we need you to go to the Master builder and relieve him of his power?"

"Ahhh, time to cut out the last sort of infection our kind has", his words were not fully understood by Anya, not knowing if it was said in full seriousness or mock humour, the matter quickly passed and the Human started helping the Didact move towards Venderal.

As they stood before the Master builder he himself lowered himself into a kneel, "Didact" he began, "I have done my job and held our position, now with the turn of change I pass all power to you, may you lead us back along our great journey to where we began!"

"I accept your declination of power, take your warrior servants back to their garrison and return to the council, as the last builder; there will now be no more mutations".

The words shared between the two elder Forerunners were obviously scripted and practiced, giving it a definite of what would happen.

Venderal rose and made a sharp turn, motioning for the warrior servants to follow him back onto the Vector assault craft, it took off leaving the unlikely, yet expected three standing alone in the grassy plain, in the relaxing shade of the ocean.

The Didact pushed the Humans supportive arm off himself and gently sat cross legged on the soft comforting grass, gesturing for the Human and Anya to follow his example, "Now, Anya, I have a code for you that will call a private craft to collect us, but first, in this relaxing and calm place, let us discuss things that are easier spoken of here?"

Nodding her head in agreement she waited for him to continue; "now, seeing as though I myself am not wearing armour I cannot speak with this Human, so you can be my translator? The first question I want you to ask of him is the most basic and yet important, ask it for its name?" She nodded again and looked to the Human, internally switching to his dialect she spoke to him, "I am acting as the Didacts translator for now, both of us would like to know your name?"

"The Didacts?" he asked back.

"Yes, the Forerunner from the cryptum is known as the Didact?" she herself wondering about his curiosity.

"I gathered that, but what I'm meaning is . . . his name was in instillation 00, and that happened centuries ago?"

"Ahhh, well, Forerunners have an extremely long lifespan, which is also helped by our armour, we can all, virtually live forever", Anya's explanation was interrupted by the Didacts curiosity, "sorry, but I am not hearing him reply with a name?"

"Sorry sir, he didn't understand how you could be alive, as he read your name in the Ark, should I go on?"

This time it was the Didacts turn to nod in agreement as he contemplated what else the Human could have read.

"Back to the point; what is your name? Let alone gender?"

Behind his visor John raised his eyebrows, _'they want to assimilate me perhaps'. _

"My name is John-117, I am a Human male and my age is forty one years of age, my biological age is different due to extensive time in cryo-sleep and augmentations".

Anya continued to convey the Didacts questions regarding Humanity and John himself for another half an hour; all of them present being entirely engulfed in the sharing of information.

"What is the average age of a Human?" Anya asked of her own accord.

"Depending on the planet that they come from . . ." he began to reply, "the inner colonies would have an average age of two hundred years, the outer colonies only slightly less"; Anya finding this most interesting, and slightly disappointing relayed the information to the Didact, who sat in momentary silence internally battling with a question which he knew he should have asked.

His love for his lost wife led him to do what he knew was right, "ask him, if he wants to assimilate into our society, if he wants to live as a Forerunner, age as a Forerunner?"

Flicking her eyes to the Didact in a mixture of confusion and hope, deciding it would be best to ask the Didacts question word for word, turning her body to John she relayed the question.

Silence ensued as she finished the question, John going into deep contemplation, knowing that they would be returning to the universe they could return him to Humanity, where he would continue serving as a soldier, fighting, killing, and eventually being killed, if he stayed amongst the Forerunners he would live in peace, live for as long as possible and feel happy and safe.

The weight of the thought brought his hands to his helmet, first resting his helmeted head into his hands, knowing that the two Forerunners were patiently waiting for him to answer, for reasons he could not understand he pulled his helmet off his head, revealing his deep brown eyes, neck length brown hair, strong brow, defined jaw and all around handsome face he looked deep into the Didacts eyes "I would like to become Forerunner."

The Didact watched in interest as the Human contemplated, not wanting to rush his answer he just waited, knowing the importance of the question, he himself considered the changes of his own peoples over the past few thousand years, he suspected all the Forerunners who were born after their great journey would look much like the Humans, for the fact that they had disposed of their caste system, destroying the need for mutations, of course their were still the rare genetic change done to certain individuals to help the gene pool stay progressive.

He felt a fleeting sense of alarm as the Human he now knew to be known as John began to pull his helmet off, he noted Anya studying Johns features as he turned to look into his own eyes, he could not blame her for her automatic physical attraction, John's features were distinctly Human was his neck length deep brown hair, facial hair and brown eyes, whilst still bearing a massive resemblance of a Forerunner male.

Upon hearing John speak he turned to Anya, awaiting her translation, "Anya?" bringing her out of her stupor, "sorry sir" she said sheepishly.

"He says yes, he wants to become one of us".

The words brought a rare smile to the Didacts face, "tell him he will have genetic changes made, he will be able to speak our language, live our life spans, remove damage that has been done, heal all his scars, which I'm sure must be extensive" he said as he looked up and down his damaged armour.

Watching the two converse he noticed a slight apprehension in John.

"Will it hurt?" John asked back in rare fear.

"No its painless, I am guessing that your previous augmentations caused considerable pain?"

Nodding he replied, "they pushed various sized needles into my muscles, bones, yes, they caused considerable pain".

She felt odd sorrow for him, sensing he didn't choose to ever have the augmentations, "Its ok, its done by machines, nothing will pierce your skin, I am unsure of the details but I know there is no pain in it"

A cautious smile crossed John's face, "what of afterwards? What will I do to fill my life?"

Anya could easily understand his apprehension, knowing he must have been busy on some purpose not his own for every single day of his life, "You can do, anything that you please, live in peace, learn, travel the stars, integrate into our society, we will help you however possible; we owe you our past and our future".

"Anya? What is his final decision?" The Didact interjected wanting a definite answer so that the process of return could get underway.

"He says he'll do it"

'_He's either very brave or very afraid, most likely both' _the Didact thought inwardly, setting his eyes on Anya's blue visor, still finding it odd that she had not yet revealed her appearance to either John or himself; he asked "Can you please contact the 'Reflecting Librarian' and give it the code 'I 00', that's my private craft, it will collect us and take us to my own residence".

**Kind regards to my readers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Surviving an eternity on the shadow of a hope. **

A millennia's worth of dust drifted to the floor of the tomb that has stood silent for the past 102,553 years; the earth around the long buried cryptum shifted as some external force attempted an excavation.

A lone saviour who never expected to survive would find her purchase in life yet again, in the passed shadow of a hope. She had constructed the cryptum under the far north edge of the portal generator to the Ark, the rush in which it had been built deprived it of all beauty and glory it could possibly have held; it having only the bare essentials to attempt to protect her life from the destructive force of the array.

After all her years, all the Librarians years of life, she had continued to hope and believe that victory and life would stand tall, thus she had entered her undesirable tomb in hope of love.

**2553, April 28****th****, Earth (Erde-Tyrene) low orbit. **

"And what exactly is it?"

R'tas eyed his curious guest, "well?" James Keyes continued to probe for an answer regarding the three pyramid like objects arranged on a pedestal in front of them.

"It's a Luminary" the two jumped in surprise as the unexpected voice of Thel cut in from behind them.

R'tas let out a quiet mumble as Thel spoiled his momentary power of knowledge.

"Sorry, I'm still not with either of you . . . what exactly is a Luminary?"

'_The San 'Shyuum did a very good job of concealing these if not even this human knows of their existence'. _

"It detects Forerunner technology, we aren't sure exactly how . . . all we know about them is that they are made by the Huragok and that the Huragok themselves were manufactured by the Forerunners. Upon the beginning of our war the San 'Shyuum ordered all of them destroyed; for unknown reasons, now we know because they would detect you as the reclaimers that you are", it felt like a small weight being lifted off Thel's heart as he finally admitted in words that Humans, were in fact reclaimers to what the Forerunners left behind.

"Hmmmm, ok that makes sense, to you at least; but you are yet to tell my why we are all 'observing' this thing?" James's curiosity got the better of him as he continued to drive for a simple and decisive answer.

"We found a way to remove reclaimers from its search to remove all the cluttered and confused glyphs, doing that gave way to seeing other things more clearly; given our further study of the portal through this we have determined that there is some other structure buried underneath the northern corner; we cannot entirely be sure about the glyph, but we think it says 'Library'."

James raised an eyebrow questioningly, making it obvious that he was never present at either of the Halo's or the Ark.

R'tas, after spending two months with Humans could now translate the expression of confusion on James's face; "a library is the name of structures present on all of the Halo's and the Ark; it is meant to contain all the Forerunners information on the Flood, just in case."

James' expression went partly blank, remembering seeing the infected bodies of men he had once known in new Mombasa; "we need to get in there! But the question is, how?"

"Exactly the same way as was done for the portal to the Ark", Thel began, "in fact, if we wanted to, we could literally start in minutes, the descent will only take a few minutes?"

Knowing it was his call sent James into deep thought, the idea of having an ex covenant vessel using its powerful excavation beam over Earths surface once again was a slightly horrific thought. _'What's worse, a moment of fear of a threat gone by, or the risk of return of a worse threat, the flood is worse' _James flicked his gaze to Thel, recognising his position as shipmaster, fleet master and leader of the united Sangheili alike, "Lets do it, its worth a moment of fear".

The descent, predictably took a short, smooth two minutes. As the 'Shadow of intent' came to a slow gliding descent over the Portal mechanism all the smaller surrounding craft quickly headed away from he target excavation zone.

"We are in position sir?" Prompted a blue clad Sangheili minor.

Quickly looking to James for any sign of wavering decision, Thel saw none as he gave the order; "begin excavation".

James looked down in slight concern as the floor beneath his feet began to rumble from the raw power of the beam the ship was emitting, "How long will this take to unearth?" his concern now becoming apparent to all of the Sangheili present.

R'tas, understanding his extreme discomfort of having an ex covenant vessel excavating around the portal mechanism quickly gave his calming answer; "it should only take five of your minutes. This structure is not far beneath", both Thel and R'tas studied James' face intensely, hoping beyond hope that he would stay calm whilst the unauthorized excavation was underway.

Clenching and unclenching his hands in uncertainty James turned his thoughts inwards, _'I'll be court martialled for condoning this, what if the Flood is in there, what if this is really some filthy Sangheili revenge attack disguised' _The deep voice of Thel pulled him out of his current fear deluded view of reality, "it seems the excavation is complete, let's get down there and find out what this is".

The march to a waiting Phantom drop ship in the hanger was cold and lifeless, James walking between the two highest ranking Sangheili with a dozen special forces Sangheili in tow, their presence easy to feel, despite the complete lack of sound from their neatly performed 'foot' falls.

James began to allow his fear to fade, sensing that the aliens he was in the company of had just as much fear as him, 'it could only be the flood that they fear awakening'_, _his internal dialog always keeping his mind racing for answers and solutions.

The flight, though smooth and fast as predicted felt steeled and determined, as if the same mental tone of fear, anticipation and hatred flowed through all standing bravely in the drop ship, each mentally geared to fight again.

A Sangheili order echoed from the cockpit, James followed the aliens' lead and turned towards the now opening left side hatch; the ensuing light brought his arm up over his face in protection of the sudden glare of light.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he looked out across the glassed landscape a mere meter below, the glassy surface of the once vibrant soil reflecting the sunlight directly into the open Phantom.

Without thinking James yet again followed the actions of the black clad Sangheili, jumping out of the phantom onto the hardened ground below. The Sangheili had obviously been studying the landscape through their helmet HUD; as soon as their hooves hit the ground they spun around and sprinted towards an excavated path that led down to the edge of the portal mechanism.

The troops pace slowed in caution as they neared the portal mechanism, the dark sodden walls of the earth flanking them, offering backwards as the only chance of retreat. James again felt slightly annoyed at the Sangheili' military restraint as they showed no discomfort to the rotten smell of the deep clay that had not been uncovered for a millennia.

Thel gave an alien sneer as the foul mud clung to his hooves, he stopped his forward march as the sudden difference in surface feeling made him look down, noticing he now stood on a typical Forerunner floor he continued forward. A chill settled over the squad, the sun being blotched out from overhead by the rim of the mechanism.

Ahead all was blanketed in darkness, save for one point of light, the symbol that was said to be 'library' glowed an ominous aqua, only a matter of meters from the spooked squad, the front six kneeled to allow those behind to slowly walk forward, all had weapons readied towards the symbol.

They all quickly dropped into defensive stances as the walls began emitting a white light, "clear".

R'tas walked towards the symbol, now clearly defined to be placed on the centre of a diamond shaped door, "there doesn't seem to be any outward mechanisms?" he said whilst gesturing for the special forces Sangheili to dropped back to the edge of the mechanism.

Thel swept his gaze over the door, taking in all the detail he could, his gaze settled on five slight indentations below the symbol, "it looks like you, James, may be our key".

James obviously not catching onto the detail raised an eyebrow questioningly, "sorry?"

"Put your fingertips into those indentations there," he ordered whilst pointing to the indentations in question.

Holstering his pistol as he proceeded to raise his hand towards the intended point, haltering slightly a mere centimetre away. James felt his arm tingle as some sort of electromagnetic field came to life around the door, looking down at the dusty grey floor he took a deep breath, an unintended cry of pain shot out of his mouth as his fingers came into searing contact with the indentations.

The world around him seemed to light up in a flash and quickly fade into blackness, the final thing he felt before loosing consciousness were four large strong alien hands grasping his shoulders and pulling him away from the mechanism which was causing instant agonizing pain.

"Sir?"

Quickly, Thel turned his attention to the soldier who spoke, "yes?"

"He seems to be completely fine, I cannot be sure what was done to . . ."

In a rush of motion all heads snapped to focus the door, internal locks were coming to life and disconnecting, the glowing orange handprint left by James began to fade.

The Door cracked down the centre as all the locks aligned, a breath of stale air rushed out and engulfed the soldiers.

"There is no stench of the parasite as there has been in the other library's," stated R'tas in withdrawn hope.

"Since when would they hide a library underneath their path to salvation and destruction of the foe?"

"Perhaps, we may have misinterpreted?" came the muffled, unexpected reply from one of the Special Forces Sangheili.

Thels immediate internal response came from years of deluded teachings _'in times before now that would have cost him his head', _"and, what would you suggest? Seeing as though you sound as though you have the answers"

R'tas, sensing Thels' anger lowered a restraining hand onto his shoulder, "We are not what we once were, perhaps he is right?"

"My second mark of shame" He mumbled to the floor beneath his hooves, "if not library, then what does it mean?" They all looked to the still prone figure of James, his eyes remaining closed as he spoke again, "give me a moment, then lets get whatever this is done and get the hell out of here!"

Pushing his way between the strong spec ops soldiers, Thel knelt next to James, "are you good to move?"

"mmmm", his hazel eyes coming to a slow focus on the alien figures around him "yeah, lets get me up and moving".

Gently wrapping his hands underneath James' arms, "ready?"

Roughly, James wrapped his arms around Thels' mid section as he was hoisted onto his feet, a sudden rush of blood making him grasp feebly to Thel.

Finding his feet James took a slow step back from Thel, keeping a firm hand on his arm for support, looking down at the deep red and purple burn on his right palm he grimaced, "Battle scar" he laughed while waving his palm for them all to see.

A chorus of gruff chuckles spread through the Sangheili, bringing a smile to R'tas' face, "it is good that you can make light of this. Though, in your words, 'lets get whatever this is done and get the hell out of here'".

The air inside the desolate room was stale and dry, feeling as though it had not been disturbed for hundreds of thousands of years; the group spanned out across the room, walking forward together, making sure they covered every millimetre of the room.

Looking up Thel could clearly see the power source of the portal mechanism, a blue field, stretching from end to end of the ceiling, imagining it must go underneath the entire structure; making his way through the hoof prints in the dust until he stood by James he gestured upwards to the field, "What do you think that is?" not bothering to ask R'tas, knowing he, like himself would have no clue.

"Hmmm, it doesn't look quiet like the Forerunner hard light I have seen before, if I had to venture a guess; I'd say it is a stabilized slip-space rupture . . . can't be sure though", nodding to himself in appreciation of his intellect he continued, "thinking of it now, that's all I could imagine it being".

His eyes catching movement, Thel swung his head to look at the Sangheili waving an arm in the air, "Got something! You will want to see this!"

Quickly, they all proceeded forward, towards the Sangheili who had quickened his pace upon seeing the pod.

"By the gods!" whispered R'tas; in front of them stood a tubular pod, the bottom and top being solid metal, the rest being a translucent stasis field.

Through the field they could all see it, the golden clad being defied time and all probability and yet there is was, held in stasis.

Gazing over the obviously female Forerunner beneath the stasis field felt as though they were gazing at a god, something far more important than themselves; _'it is time, please reawaken my hope' _the voice in James' head was not his own, though he had no response or denial to it; stretching out his hand and placing it on the field, clenching his eyes shut as the same searing sensation from earlier struck him yet again.

His chest heaved as he breathed through the pain, opening his eyes, he felt as if he were surveying his surroundings through a red mist, the field faltered and deactivated before them.

Cold, the same familiar cold that had filled her life in past returned, not wanting to accept the fact that she could yet again feel herself being alive and awake, the fine hairs up her neck tingled as the sound of slight movement greeted her senses.

All the immediate memories she had, had when she went into stasis returned, being as fresh as the moment they were paused, the feeling of fear, sorrow, loss, love and anger, mentally she recouped herself and opened her eyes, on either side of her were armoured figures, neither Human nor Forerunner, then, directly ahead of her stood a distinctly Human figure, his palm burnt black from opening the mechanisms to reach her.

They all took a fast step backwards as she gracefully removed herself from the tube, towering above all of them at an imposing three meters, looking up, deep into her brown eyes above him, James could see they carried a lot of age, a lot of pain, and yet, her presence seemed youthful and alive, trusting and caring beyond all measure, if anything she aroused the feeling of a mother.

Her voice seemed to have floated down from a divine cloud, the lack of understanding of how she could speak in English not mattering, "you have survived, my children, yet there is still much to be done."

'_And I thought things were already going to be much different, this is . . . nothing will ever be the same, ONI needs to be held back from this… Parangosky takes and controls everything…' _

**Thanks all for reading, hope you enjoy this update, no its not as long or as good as the others, but its what I got for now… pretend in earlier chapters where I said left handed salute that it was right handed :P **

**I should have a better, longer and more in-depth update in 5-7 days**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Something old becomes something new, to live for the rest of days. **

He could feel it, feel it as he had seen it, so, so many times, worlds crumbling, he could feel himself internally crumbling apart. So much was soon to change, almost everything about him would be different, and he would no longer be able to call himself a part of the human race.

Anya sat, head in hands, peering at John, still in all his armour, though his body action, as well as body inaction said everything, after everything and the things that would happen he was beginning to remember how humane he was.

A momentary sense of shame washed over her, sitting in a hard-light chair positioned for the perfect unnoticeable view point of John _'if I don't know how he's feeling then I can't help him', _she immediately justified her actions to herself, only deepening the feeling of shame.

Her thoughts, powerful all the same, had no effect on her actions, settling her chin back into her hands and continued watching him, concern etched over her features. Features she was yet to reveal to John, she couldn't be sure why, but she felt it best to wait, to see him as he was, not as some Human, some soldier, she wanted to see his heart before she could show him her face, _'am I hoping that he is more than the rest, I should not be judging him, or others so wrongly'. _

She could not help but chide herself mentally, knowing her delayed personalization was unethical and wrong.

With a violet thud, John had his helmet off his head and planted firmly on the table in front of him, leaning forward, her peered deep into the eyes of his reflection, feeling as though he could re-see everything that those eyes had seen, not entirely sure if he wanted to even remember.

A skim of movement in the reflection caught his attention, looking more closely into the reflective visor revealed a small part of a face resting in a hand. Noting that his watcher was neither in military appraisal or standing guard the only possible answer was Anya.

His curiosity was instantly aroused, he had, without need or real reason taken off his helmet so that she could at least identify with him personally, and yet she had just ignored the obvious gesture, keeping all of her armour and helmet in place, _'why the apprehension' _he wondered coyly to himself.

Anya jumped to her senses in alarm as John's loud Human language berated her senses, she had been so focused on observing all his actions that she had temporarily zoned out, and he, had some how noticed her presence, which she had felt proud to think was well concealed.

Hooking a hand into her hip pocket she retrieved an Intel pad, with the recently uploaded translation software, the software was designed to interpret his language into hers, then send that into an ear pierce she had on, _'the sooner he assimilates the better, these things are far to uncomfortable', _she complained internally, knowing she would have to bear with whatever she could have in the mean time.

Quickly, she patted herself down to make sure there were no visible defects in any of her garb, the garb itself being near impossible to ever look defective, being a skin tight white body suit, with patterned black and silver diamonds running up and down its length.

She walked towards him, face straight: professional.

John could not deny the feeling of desire upon seeing Anya walk towards him, despite his repressed sexual drive; he had seen many 'beautiful' woman in his life, his travels throughout Human controlled space, in his efforts to save as many as he could. Now though, he could tell, that was only the Human standard of beauty compared to the relative goddess that stood before him.

His eyes tracked her hand as it slipped into her right hip pocket and retrieved a small bud like object, she offered it to him then pointed to her ear, then his.

Nodding in dumb understanding he accepted it from her soft, delicate hand and slid it gently into his ear, as he had seen many other Humans do in a recreational manner when listening to music, a luxury he had never had.

It seemed an odd sensation, watching her lips move as they formed words and hearing words of a different make spring from the bud in his ear.

She stood a mere meter from him, her silver eyes staring deep into his brown ones, "I know that this must be difficult for you . . ." a frown, the first noticeable emotion appeared on her face, breaking her all business image, "and, I can hardly imagine what this must be like for you, but so you know, if you need it, I am here if you need me, to talk to, to learn from, I only want to help you" there was a short pause, Anya immediately felt stupid, fearing that she had miswritten the translation software.

Her eyebrows rose questioningly as John formed a half smile and began to reply, "Thank you, I am . . . this is not any kind of situation I ever expected to be in, no hostiles, no threat, no mission, only to . . . live", slumping back into one of the still strange hard-light chairs behind him he dropped his head into his hands and let a long sigh escape from his lips, "to be honest I never expected to survive, the only part of me that wanted to was the animal instinct part, I wish I had died on that ring".

A deep sorrowing sensation settled in Anya's heart, she quickly walked forward and placed a slender hand on Johns left shoulder plate, "The world never often hands us what we expect." She put a hand under his chin and raised his face up, "but, what do you want, what could you ask for from the world?"

His normally composed and controlled face broke, lips pursed, brow furrowed, Anya watched as his face portrayed his inner turmoil, his personal desires fighting years of forced procedure.

Forcing a weak smile "I want to live, I want to be safe, I want to be happy", his face relaxed as the load of the thought was finally off his shoulders and out in the air, no more need to deny what he really wanted.

She formed a pleasant smile, something exceedingly rare for her to do, "with us; you can live, you will be safe and we can do our best to make you, and keep you happy", a sense of unease settled on her as John set his brow low and starred deep into her eyes, searching for a lie, searching for dishonesty.

"I'm sorry, I'm so used to being treated as a tool, as a weapon that it can be hard to trust"

Her studies of what Humanity previously was had achieved her nothing with John.

Obviously things had changed in them, her efforts to make personal integral contact by trying to hold his hand and make eye contact had not seemed to make an effect, or maybe just this Human was different, he said he was treated as a weapon and not a man.

"It most likely won't mean much, but you have my word that I will never attempt to mislead you, to make you do anything other than what you want to do, I will help you in any way that I can, I know what its like to be mislead and warped to others wants".

A sharp chiming sound made them both jump in surprise, Anya mentally screamed at whoever had chimed for admission to the quarters _'he was close to showing he is in fact a living breathing person, and now its going to lock in again'. _

She looked back up to his face, no longer showing emotion as it had before, the calm composed expression restored, without thinking she laid her hand gently on the side of his face, "John, you're not on display here, its ok to show that you feel".

John watched as she pulled her hand away from his face and neatly picked herself up to attend to whoever was at the door, all his inner turmoil returning to near the same state as it had been earlier, the difference being '_how to be emotional' _rather than _'is it possible for me to be emotional'. _

Anya's synthetic voice echoed in his thoughts, "you will be safe", he had no reason to believe she was lying.

The Didact towered a meter and a half above Anya as he followed her to where she said John was, in his short time being awake he had studied all he could of what his people had become. Everything about them was different, the forced evolution gone, now they where more Human than Forerunner, _'is it wrong to think that a Forerunner is something synthetic, perhaps we are better more natural, more Human'. _

They rounded the corner of one of the iridium walls, the sight of John dazedly staring at the floor made the Didact scoff, "you have put him in quiet the state of thought Anya" an extremely rare smile spread across his face as his virtually unheard laughter echoed around the room, bringing John out of his mental stupor.

The sight of John quickly leaping to his feet and bringing himself to stiff attention only made the Didacts laughter deeper, along with stifled smile from Anya.

Bringing his laughter to an end the Didact addressed him, "relax, I am no superior of yours', you have no need to salute or to treat us as anything better than yourself, if anything, John, you are the most important one here".

"How so?" John asked, noticing the white translation bud in the Didacts right ear as he cautiously lowered his salute.

"You will be the bridge that will help us link with Humanity, and you have re-awoken the heart of our Anya here", the Didact beamed at himself inwardly as he saw the look of shock stencilled on Anyas' pale face, then looking to John and seeing only a questioning raised eyebrow.

Again his laughter lit up the room, here he had Anya, a beautiful young woman who would always deny how she felt, and John, a man from another species who didn't know or understand how he felt.

A seat formed, with a wave of the Didacts hand, he sat in it, comfortable with his company, having no need to distrust either of them, "John, this is a rude question I know, but often rude questions need asking; have you ever had normal Human contact?"

"Normal?" John also re-seated himself, "I was taken at the age of six, forced to do special military training, then eventually forced into an augmentation process, I never had time for fun, happiness, or anything most call normal".

"Hmmm, well, John, you're going to have to learn normal. Your genetic procedure is organized, we're just waiting on your go ahead and everything for you will change; I hope for the better".

"I hope so to" John nodded, "and, I hope that I can learn to understand myself better, to be normal".

I faint smile spread across Johns face as Anya's quiet words cut in, "I'll help you be happy however you need"

'_Maybe she is like him, and doesn't even understand how she feels' _the Didact mused to himself, "in the mean time, Anya and I will wait in the next room while you get that armour off, looks like it should be falling off by now anyway", he raised his large form up and ushered Anya out of the door way and towards the next room.

John watched them leave, a feeling of dread spread through him as he raised himself to begin removing his armour. It had been a long, long time since he had been without it, looking down he got a view of various scars, dents and previously melted parts in his armour, _' do it, step forward, be brave, take it off, now, now, now!' _"Ok", he voiced his agreement with his thoughts and raised his fingers to the discrete catches on his shoulders to begin the process.

Thuds of what the Didact could only presume to be Johns' armour hitting the floor met his ears, glancing up he saw Anya staring intently at the floor.

"Sir, can I speak openly with you?" he looked at her again as her voice met his ears, she sat still, still staring at the opaque floor, "Anya, without you I wouldn't be here right now, without you our people wouldn't have this chance to redeem themselves, you can speak how ever you wish with whoever you wish".

Her silver eyes flashed up to his, searching for dwindling honesty, seeing no reason to misbelieve, she lowered her head again, "What did you mean when you said that John had re-awoken my heart?"

"Ahhh", understanding now the look of shock he had seen on her face, it could have been relating to other things, "I read up on your files, you swore to live until you could redeem your people, I read reports about you; many of your previous supervisors saying you were cold, emotionless, heartless, but John here, he has made you smile, perhaps his presence has made you realise the true extent of your goals. If you were to try to redeem us without any heart then we would not be any better than what made us this way."

The Didact stood quickly as he saw a tear splash to the floor below Anya, quickly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, something unheard of for someone from his period of time.

A sob escaped her lips, "I've spent all my eighty years of existence trying to feel the pain of our people, so I can remedy it, and I can hardly manage the weight of the pain, then we discover him, John, he carries all the pain of his people, far more than ours, and the cause is us; I don't know if I can cure the pain of an entire race of people when we are the origin of that pain"

Gently, the Didact raised her shoulders so she was looking him in the eye as he knelt before her, "its not your job to do either, Anya, that's my job, that's why I'm here, I will resettle the balance, your job; is to help John forget about his pain, so he can lead us through the dark" he shook his head at her, " you may have well already cured the pain of our people by allowing us to move forward like this."

Nodding to clear her head as she wiped a tear off her cheek "Thankyou, Didact, you're right, I know you are, it will be hard, changing my ways after so long" blinking her eyes shut tight, finalizing her composure, "you aren't anything like I thought you'd be?"

A deep chuckle rumbled from his throat, "no, I'm not anything that I thought I'd be either, my wife" he looked down to steel his resolve, "she always tried to make my ways and thoughts better, it took that Human to carry me out of that cave to make me realize all her teachings were correct, she's not here for me to love and nurture, so I will love and nurture all that I can, help others the way that she helped me."

An odd smile settled on Anya's features, the Didact could best describe it to himself as '_trying to look calm and positive face, but failing, she'll learn' _he held back the chuckle that the thought elicited.

"When this is all done with, what will we do with John?"

"We'll give him everything we can to make him happy, to give him meaning, he could have a private ship to travel as he pleases, as much money and freedom as he wants to do as he pleases in our society, we'll allow him to do whatever he wants, and we'll support him in every way we can."

Anya scoffed at the Didacts statement, bringing a curious eye her way, "so many beings would lust for that opportunity, but John doesn't seem the sort who would want any of that, he told me he wanted safety and peace, but I don't see him living that way. Do you?"

"Hmmm, can't deny that you make a valid point", noticing Anya's eyes trailing over his chest he followed her gaze, _'to kind to point out my mistake'_ his hands quickly wiped off a thick streak of dust that looked entirely unprofessional on his black heavy weave, close fitting shirt.

Looking up he caught her smiling, "I thought I'd let you leave it there, to see if John would point it out, but your embarrassment was worth it" a smile followed, quickly followed by her musical laughter.

Hearing the laughter from around the corner re-conjured his feeling of awkwardness, standing there in his black rubberized body suit, needing assistance to take it off.

Standing just out of sight behind the iridium doorframe in momentary indecision, listening to their subtle native language.

Taking a deep breath he concreted his resolve, ignoring the pang of embarrassment he stepped around the doorframe and into the room, the lingering smiles on the two faces that greeted him changed to looks of curiosity, the Didact was first to voice his thoughts, "what now?" picking up on Johns gaze he looked to Anya, who quickly averted her eyes from admiring Johns muscular form beneath the suit.

The Didact suppressed his laughter as her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"I need help taking this off," he said whilst gesturing to the under suit.

"Of course, what do I do?"

"There's a zip at the back of my neck, could you please undo it?"

Nodding the Didact rose and walked behind John, gripping the zip gently he tugged down, the suit not falling off Johns' body as he had expected, the zip hit the end of its line on Johns lower back. "Anything else?"

Johns' fingers gripped the neck of the suit and began tugging down, the suit sticking to his body sickeningly from large blotches of dried blood.

Anya felt a mixture of sickness and desire as she watched him remove the upper half of his suit, his muscle formation being an extremely attractive feature, but the large amounts of dried blood that covered most of it being an extremely off putting temporary feature, along with the large variation of old scars.

The Didact was not hiding his amazement at the variation and quantity of scaring and wounds on Johns body, his mouth open in awe and disgust, "what caused all these, the new and the old?"

John cocked his head to the side, thinking of all the different causes, "Bullets, knives, accidents, falls, plasma, and swords, pretty much anything that can harm a body has harmed mine".

Anya's fragile voice brought both heads to bear, "how are you still alive?"

Again he cocked his head to the side in marginal misunderstanding, "I had a job to do."

"Anya, go get him some new clothes, I'll help him with the rest", she rose and quickly hurried out of the room, not wanting to see his injuries any longer.

John tugged the suit harder, pulling it over his close fitting boxers and down around his knees, sitting down he entirely removed the suit, letting out a sigh of content, being the first time in years his skin had been in the open air.

Looking down, he understand Anya's reaction, his body didn't seem to make sense, how could he possibly be alive with all the scars, quickly looking back up to see a look of pity in the Didacts eyes.

His expression being caught he had no choice but to explain it, "the flood was our fault, the covenant was our fault, all the bad things that ever happened to your people was, is, our fault, but not to worry, we'll fix it all", he pointed to Johns body, "and, we'll get rid of all those scars when we put you through the change. Just so you know, with this change, you'll receive a genetic knowledge, live for near to a thousand years, so you'll have time to right any wrongs, or find peace."

John nodded "I'm ready, I want this!"

The Didact squeezed John's shoulder in support, Anya hurried back in, some white synthetic garments in hand, walking up to him, avoiding looking at the injuries that disgusted her and the physique that enticed her.

He quickly slipped into the white jacket, a simple design with magnetic clips down the front to hold it snugly on, next he stepped into the white trousers, with a comfortable draw string waist, _'I must look like I'm in heaven, or a mental hospital' _the thought forced him to hold back a laugh.

"Ready?" Anya asked, not feeling any fear or shame, now that he was garbed.

"Ready" he nodded, "then lets make this happen."

A deep pitted feeling of anticipation and fear settled in the pit of Johns stomach, mixed with the strange child like sensation of awe as he pressed his face up against the clear glass of the anti-grav car, the vast majestic, almost godly looking cities stretched out beneath them, some areas resting comfortably in the blue shade of floating disk oceans, other areas a varying scale of colour in designed patterns, gardens and natural research platforms.

A smirk crossed Anya's face, she watched John starring in awe at the world around him. The sight reminding her of her early childhood, a time of ignorant bliss, his experience though, she could hardly imagine how it seemed to him.

Coming from a less advanced civilization, never living in public areas with civilians, always training for war, never for life.

"You can live here, if you want, if it makes you happy?"

"I'm not sure", he wiped the window absently as his breath fogged his view, "maybe one day, but for now, I need to search for… for myself, whatever that means, I'll have to follow my instincts," wiping the window again, paying no real attention to anything around him other than what he saw below.

"Not your instincts", John's attention drew away from the view to Anya, "follow your heart" he looked down to his chest, in searching, in questioning.

Anya completely turned her body in her seat, facing back towards John; she extended her arm to his chest, placing her hand over his heart, he watched, not sure what to do or say.

Her eyes closed, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart beat "your heart John, I can feel it, only you can listen to it," His large hand captured hers over his heart, he looked up, deep into her eyes "I don't know my heart, I forgot what it sounded like when I was ten."

Anya gave him a small hopeful smile, "the voice, the call, it's always there and can never die, you just need help to find it", she found odd comfort in the warmth of Johns hand holding hers over his heart, "your only mission, is to live happily".

The first true smile since his awakening spread across the Didacts face, he listened carefully to every word the two spoke, particularly John, noting how carefully he picked his words.

He turned his head, viewing continues stream of traffic streaking through the skies around the cities, assuming an image of disinterest to the two near him.

Thoughts streaked around the Didacts mind, images of things gone by, plans for things to come, the foremost being the two in his presence, they would lead their people to new heights.

He could understand Anya's attraction to him, he was respectful, very attractive with an extremely well built physique, and obviously courageous, and his potential: far beyond any Forerunner. Though his attraction to her, a mystery, perhaps he was just grasping for anything that showed him kindness, perhaps he was already listening to the deep voice of his heart, just not knowing it.

He glanced their way, Anya now had her hand back, a smile across her face, reflecting Johns face, they were in the middle of talking about the brighter moments in John's obviously dark life, he let out a sigh, looking out the window again, checking how far off they were.

'_It's like us, my love, they are like we were, back in the very beginning, the memory may be passed on, inherited, but it is still the same me' _The Didacts eyes reverted back to the two, the conversation now only containing John's deep voice, Anya's face an expression of complete interest and intent, bringing his full focus to Johns words, listening carefully.

"We'd been evacuating civilians for a week, just me and six marines out of the fifty that dropped in with me, going from empty building to the next, most burning or crumbling, every time a drone would pick up a sign of life we would go look for them, call in an evac bird and go on to the next, often we'd run into enemy patrols and have to fight through then drop off the grid. We got one last call, there was meant to be a small group, I guessed a family, it took us an hour to get there, they were hiding in a collapsed building, under fire from elites, the marines and I fought through them, they all died," the Didact watched him speak, not flinching as he recalled the vivid memories.

"I broke through the lines and got into the building, the family was dead, except for the sixteen year old son; I called in the evac, held them off till it arrived. When it did I was given order to blow the city, they carried a high yield nuke, I set the timer and left it in the rubble, as soon as I got on board a stray shot fried it, it still had a manual switch, I was about to go back and do it, but the boy, he stopped me, he told me I could save other lives, that his was less important, I let him take it, as soon as we got far enough out he lit it." His mouth formed a grim line from the memory.

"After that, I never lost another civilian, I regretted it at the time, but I saved so many more, for him."

"John" she shook her head, "John, you did the right thing, if you didn't do that you couldn't have saved your kind, you couldn't have met me, and you would never have had the chance to live in peace. He wouldn't have wanted that, he didn't just stay for you, he stayed because his life died there, his family, his past, some people cannot leave with their memories, they have to stay with them, but you lived, you're alive, and you're here, bringing a brighter future."

She wasn't expecting the smile that followed; she expected to have to argue with him into looking on the brighter side.

"I know, I'm happy about what happened, it was horrible to lose such a brave young man, but because of him so much good has happened, it cost a lot but it happened" something surged through his heart, hope? Joy? _'Peace'. _

John's memory of that time had always been on his mind, playing it over and over, getting angrier about it, but now he was here and he could think clearly of the things that had happened he was able to make peace with it.

Both heads snapped out of their happy demeanour; something rare for the both of them, as the Didacts voice interrupted, "That's the place there" he said pointing to a rapidly growing silver tower, "touching down in thirty seconds, lets get ready to go."

A shiver ran up Johns spine, a sensation he had long since forgotten about as a cold gust of air swept through his loose white clothing, clothing that was certainly not fitted to him. Not having much experience with Human casual clothing, let alone Forerunner clothing, he made the rough assumption that the clothing must either be either night wear clothing or after washing clothing, either didn't matter, the momentary feeling of relative normality was soothing.

As Anya lifted herself out of the car, through the now removed glass panel, John felt momentary uncertainty, _'she has no reason to deceive me, if they wanted me dead they could have just destroyed the dawns wreckage, I have to trust her, them, this could be my best hope'. _

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs to capacity, in a swift movement he was out of his seat and standing beside Anya.

The Didact soon followed, after watching Johns face, noting the momentary uncertainty, "you ready, John?"

He received a firm nod, the only answer that John was willing to give, and his apprehension now impossible to hide.

Anya and John followed in the Didacts' wake, he walking steadily, in obvious knowing of where to go.

The interior structure was impossibly large and filled with precision and grandeur, all the Forerunners' they passed taking no particular notice of John or the Didact; word of either of them had not spread.

They bore a strange resemblance to regular Humans, and yet seemed entirely different; as they walked his eyes flickered from one to the next while they were at their various tasks behind their desks, _'Doctors?' _he wondered, each had an air of elegance and grace that few Humans seemed to possess, their eyes being far more irregular in colour, noticing some with grey, black and even emerald.

This time it was Anya who stopped him making a fool of himself, a futile hand grasping as his muscular arm to stop him from walking into the Didact.

He looked down at the laughter in Anya's eyes; a smirk crossed his face to hide his smile of embarrassment.

Glancing at the floor beneath him he noted the difference, the entire area they had walked through had been some odd form of carpet, this was a glassy blue circular pad, he remembered seeing things like it on the Ark.

"Genetic augmentation."

A sense of vertigo hit him, feeling as though he was falling, at the same time as though he was flying upwards, the sensation stopped nearly as soon as it had come, he looked around quickly, instinctively scanning for threats.

His brow furrowed, all his surroundings were different, this area was sterile white, it looked, and felt, cold.

Again he found himself following the massive frame of the Didact around various corridors, all uniform and sterile, noting the Forerunner scrawl above many of the doors they passed.

Anya found herself feeling as out of place as John looked, she watched him analysing everything they passed, trying to keep her face straight in the silence, the only sound being their foot steps as they wordlessly followed the Didact.

She drooped her head and stared at the pattern of the floor as they walked, feeling as a child again, everything seeming so large and alien.

The hiss of a door opening ahead of them brought the two's heads forward, their view blocked by the Didacts' body.

The Didact began to speak, the other person yet unknown. "So you've brought him?" asked the unidentified voice, Anya slitted her eyes in concentration, trying to identify the voice, her memory straining to remember whom it belonged to.

The Didact stood to the side to reveal John to the elderly genetic scientist, the scientists eyes landed on Anya before even noticing John, "Anya?"

A smile broke through her features, "life worker 'Life Ascending', the Didact definitely chose the right man to do this job well."

"Ha! I'd hope he did, but he made no mention of you, why are you here?"

She looked to John, his gaze following hers to settle on him, "I'm the one who found him, my solitude paid off."

The life workers eyes settled back onto hers, "I always knew something good would come of you, back in the academy you had such potential. This may even take you to high politics."

"Oh please, such a thing to say is a curse" she looked to John with her smile still plastered on her face, realizing immediately at his confused expression that both her and the life worker were talking in their native dialect to one another, "as nice as it is to see you again, I get the impression, that John is growing even more uncomfortable with his surroundings."

"Ahhh, forgive me, how did the old Humans greet again, translate for me please, Anya?"

Cautiously, the life worker extended his hand towards John; recognising the gesture to shake, John accepted the hand and gave a short professional shake.

The life workers lips parted to speak, quickly the Didact cut in, "it may be more appropriate if Anya waits outside, I can translate."

"Yes" he nodded, "good point, I hadn't considered that."

His patience worn thin from listening to their conversation, his arm shot up and pointed to the door, Anya nodded, quickly grasped Johns hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"It will take a few hours. So settle in", the life workers voice floated after her, her sense of unease already settling in, knowing it could be risky; attempting to fundamentally change what John was.

'_Eighty years of waiting for something, now just three hours to go, and all I can feel now is fear of something going wrong'_, thoughts spiralled around inside her head as she seated herself into a summoned hard light chair outside the door, _'now I have to put these thoughts of failure out of my mind.' _

With a tap of her right index finger on the arm of the chair the air around her warmed to a more comfortable temperature.

She relaxed her body into the chair, feeling her tension slowly subsiding.

John lay stripped bare of clothing on a clean white matted bed, his body glistening with a cold nervous sweat, glancing side ways he watched the geneticist preparing the process of the machines through a glowing red consol.

He was momentarily reminded of his original augmentation, the pain, the fear, and those who were lost through it.

Trying to avert his thoughts of the past, he examined the mechanical arms above him, though these ones, unlike the ones that had originally augmented him had conical attachments on the ends, in place of the syringes that the originals had, had.

His entire body convulsed in fear as an unexpected hand came into contact with his shoulder; he looked up, greeted by the sight of the Didact, "are you ready for this, John?"

He pursed his lips, sealed his discomfort away, for but a moment to nod his head.

"Don't worry to much, it shouldn't hurt, and you should black out all but a few seconds into the procedure."

The Didacts words hardly reached Johns consciousness as the process began; the mechanical arms lowered towards his body, the air shimmered and wavered above his skin; wounds and scars began healing within moments. In a last ditch effort to stay conscious he flashed his eyes open, instinctively trying to fight the process. The Didact watched, amazed at the process before him, having never seen this method before; he saw Johns eyes blink open; his chestnut brown iris's seemed to flood with bright blue, some sort of rogue genetic element causing his eye colour to change, the moment the colour change completed his eyes shut again; this time he wasn't going to wake up again, not for some time.

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Her hearts desire. **

Her memory of Humanity in a straight line didn't seem to make any sense, the earliest being a vast, highly advanced space faring empire, powerful enough to pose a viable threat to the Forerunner empire at its greatest height. The next being a collection of sub-species, all attempting to work together on earth, their greatest technological achievement being the malfunctioning steam engine; she recalled choosing only the original species from their numbers to save.

Then, here, now, sitting in a strange purple seat, designed for a creature with a vastly different physical structure. A feeling of warmth spread through her chest from her heart, the sort of sensation a mother would feel upon seeing her child succeed. The Humans, her Humans, were now obviously involved in a successful alliance with an alien race.

It would be impossible for the Librarian to avoid feeling out of place, with all eyes almost constantly on her, the beholders questions ready to burst into the open air.

"How come you speak English?"

She looked to the young Human responsible for the question, "I have some neural implants that allow me to speak many different languages." Her voice, soft and caring seemed to quiet any doubts he had lingering in his mind.

"So," R'tas looked from James to her in comparison, "you are an actual Forerunner?"

"Yes. Why would you think otherwise?"

Thels' brow furrowed in an odd sense of confusion, "one of your constructs, 343 guilty spark, he told a Human that he was Forerunner."

A sense of shame washed over her, "we", she held back a small sob at the memory of all she had loved, "we thought you would be safer if they thought that, but, it seems to have made everything worse."

"I don't understand . . ."

The two Sangheili nodded their heads in agreement with the Human.

The Librarian let out an exasperated sigh, "this is not how I would want my people remembered." Her head shook, inner turmoil forcing her to tell the truth, "we don't know what or who, or if anything came before them, before the Precursors, but they spanned the entire galaxy, technology, about what ours was when we fell. They created an ideal for themselves, which they called, 'the mantle', it was to protect and nurture all life they found, which, they of course did. They discovered Humanity, not long after discovering us, the Forerunners, they helped both your kind and ours learn, they gave us technology, knowledge and safety."

Again a wave of shame swept over her, almost as a tidal wave would knock a small boat in the ocean, "we became greedy, we wanted more than knowledge, we wanted power, so, we attacked the precursors, they did not expect it, it is said some escaped beyond the rim of the galaxy. We achieved our power and domination over the galaxy, and then we took over the mantel, to mask our own dissent."

The Room was in utter silence, each eye present focused on her, each ear present focused on the wasted music of her voice.

"Then, by a cruel twist of fate, Humanity discovered some sort of alien powder in severely crippled vessels, they tested it on pets, these tests, if anything improved the behaviour of the animals, but in the long term, it created the flood; we believe that the flood was meant to hit us first, for revenge. Humanity contained the outbreak, by sacrificing billions of Human lives to destroy the flood, on a genetic level; they fed themselves to it, just to kill it. But, inevitably some escaped and disappeared. From that war, Humanity resolved that they needed to avenge their former allies, so they attacked the Forerunner Empire, which I might say, we deserved.

But we were well prepared, we won, and to prove an example, we genetically manipulated your kind so that it split into several sub-species, then we restricted you to this world, were you had once built from, over the buildings of the precursors.

Then, much later, the flood returned, we did not have the same nobility as Humanity, the same sense of sacrifice for the good of all, we could not discover how Humanity had over come the flood before, so we made the Halos', and I, personally saved as many species as I could before the event.

I do not know if it worked, but there was a plan, to save our kind, and to accept that we did wrong; the process was to build a planet outside of the range of the weapons, a colony, a heaven to consider how to redeem; my reason for saving myself, I had hoped that, my love may still be alive some where, perhaps on that world."

Over her substantial life span she had learnt well of how to conceal her emotions. An almost alien feeling of a tear rolling from her right eye, down her cheek to drop from her chin to the purple metal floor below.

James paid close attention to the Forerunner; he was drawing fast assumptions and predictions to what other Forerunners may have possibly been like.

A break in her so far seamless composure caught his full disguised attention, he noticed her own shock to her own reaction of upset; she could cover the hurt and pain and yet was completely unable to stop a single tear.

Her hand was fast to wipe the moisture from the tear off her face.

"If you know anything about us, then you'd know that we don't need to hide our emotions."

A weak, forced smile came to her face, _'why force that? He's known people who have expressed emotion for his entire life, he'll see right through it.' _

Her thought, a strange contradiction in itself as a true frown broke her features, James shook his head, in a sense of dismissal to the Forerunner.

His heart was filled with a sense of vengeance, something much the same to what his long destroyed ancestors must have felt; the feeling came unbidden and unexpected.

'_She obviously attempted to atone for the wrongs of those who came before her, if not for her, I wouldn't be alive, we can show her what Humanity has become, and what it will grow into, be better, be stronger; be what they couldn't be.' _

His chest rose quickly as he sucked in a deep breath to steel his resolve.

His thoughts were diverted as she spoke again, a slight quiver evident in her voice, "I don't know what will become of me, I don't have much choice in the matter, it is up to you. But please, please know that I wasn't one of the ones who ever did any wrong to you." He voice shook, for the first time in her life she had no one to go to, nowhere to seek refuge. "I only want to help you, in any way that I can" her voice seemed to have come from a smaller and younger person than she; in her previous life she could bring life or let it die, she could travel and do as she pleased, and here, now, she was hardly worth anything, her people may no longer be alive, her works of life mostly destroyed; it was as though she were less than a young manipular.

Thels' voice rumbled forth, proud, strong, accepting, "I don't know what young Keyes here thinks, but having you working with us would be invaluable."

"Not to mention ground breaking for anything left of the covenant, and settling for those who are now free."

Thel glanced at R'tas in surprise, never in his memory had R'tas spoken of peace and diplomacy in such a way, in his view the only way to bring peace was the utterly obliterate the enemy.

The two aliens looked back to the Librarian, she some how looked both similar and more alien to James then either of them, her eyes rested firmly on James' diverted ones, his fingers rubbing his chin in deep thought.

They turned their eyes on him, waiting, though he wouldn't have the final call with the Librarian, his word would bare a hefty blow to either negative or positive outcomes for her.

"I, we . . . hope that you can do your kind proud, give them a better name, and lead us to a new future?"

James nodded, satisfied with his answer, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't come to regret it.

Fatigue, pain, fear, all the negative feelings accumulated from centuries gone by cleared; her greatest efforts succeeded, she had saved Humanity, and they, they had become more than anything that her kind was, the last shed of fear momentarily slipped off her shoulders, a true unforced smile gave her face a new life.

It was almost odd for James, as a human, familiar with facial expressions, to see the strange changes in expression from the Librarian. Her face changed in vastly different expressions, solemn acceptance, and fear, anger, and now joy, incredulous and unrestrained joy.

"Haha . . ." the Woman's soft short laughter followed, as a triumph "Thank you, so, so much, you have my knowledge at your disposal, I will he…"

The rough, unexpected sound of static broke her sentence, quickly James had his radio connected to the correct channel; "Keyes? What's the situation? What did you find in there?"

"Sir, I found something that will save us, we found a key."

Another raw sensation of joy sped through the Librarians veins at hearing herself being referred to as a key.

"Please clarify, Keyes?" Hoods voice held disapproval; he did not take lightly to being played with.

Thel grinned, also linking his radio into the channel, "Hood, trust me on this, this is better left a surprise, and just know it's something that you will like." An amused scoff warbled from Thels throat as radio static flared on and off twice, hood obviously trying hard to not chide either the alien or his admiral.

The Librarian found herself to be losing her grip on her physical self, her eyes sought ever deeper into the strangely warped purple reflections on the walls of the small group present.

The strange metal alloy caught her full curiosity, never in her life had she seen such a strange creation. The thought that another, less developed race of creatures had discovered this alloy where hers had not seemed impossible _'Perhaps another missing link, another lie we taught ourselves'._

A low rumbling from the dense hull of the vessel woke all of them from their jumbled thoughts.

Both James and the Librarian glanced up to the ceiling as an alien warbling hit their ears, James's face a look of bafflement, not understanding the alien dialect, the Librarian more so a look of curiosity, understanding only odd words, noting the massive development of the language.

"We are about to touch down."

James stood to R'tas's words, not wanting to waste time aboard the ex-covenant ship, the strange light always making him feel uneasy. Again the Librarian felt an odd sense of unease, unsure of whom to follow, the Human, obviously highly ranked who held no such command of the vessel or one of the other aliens who still sat, comfortable in the ship, with their military command over it.

She rose, slowly out of her seat, for the first time since waking she felt the chill in the cold air as her lightly fitted golden garments swirled around her figure, refusing the feeling, refusing the appearance of being uncomfortable she resisted the urge to rub her arms.

A curios eye veered towards James as he scoffed, he obviously noticed her chill as the skin up her neck prickled. She yet again tried to hide her mortality and 'humanity' as an instinctive blush flushed her cheeks a light pink shade in contrast to her pale, almost white skin.

She fumbled for words, for some sort of excuse, she felt undeniably out of place; "I'm sorry, the time that I'm from, that people that I'm from, we often didn't portray how we feel physically or emotionally." She furrowed her brow in shame at her own words, she had once said herself that she envied and loved the Humans for being able to display how they felt.

"I must admit… it seems hard to understand you, seeing as though you look so Human, I just expect you to behave like one" his left eyebrow rose in thought, "as well as the fact that you just dramatically changed my opinion of your people, we had thought… that the Forerunners would have been a proud and noble race, but instead you tell us that they were a selfish, greedy and a cowardly race."

"Come; these matters would be better discussed with Lord Hood, without his official presence, these are just words lost in the wind."

James looked to the now standing R'tas, nodding his acceptance, knowing there was no valid argument to his statement.

The Librarians heart raced again, there could be countless other final choices to be possibly made about her. Her heart sank, a feeling of longing and dread settling in; After all of her life, all of the fighting and war, blood and pain and death, galactic destruction due to the ignorance of her people, this could be the simple end, the end to everything. She deserved it, she knew she did, but beyond all hopes and doubts she wanted to live, to strive to make up for the wrongs done.

Her mind raced over the dreaded words she could never forget hearing in long days gone by, "we have strayed from the path, we live now not for honour but for power."

"Follow."

She did as told and quickly fell into step behind the smaller Human, trying to match his footfalls, the two larger aliens close behind, making sure she would not try to harm any who were present.

Their quick march bought them hurriedly through the hanger and into the deserted troop bay of a waiting drop ship, purple doors quickly slid into place behind them as they stepped aboard.

"Where are we going to?" She felt foolish the moment the words left her mouth, knowing she'd neither know of the destination and would be powerless with the destination.

"New Mombasa, Lord Hoods' office is there; count yourself lucky that we have such an accepting leader."

An unexpected three-fingered hand settled on her shoulder, she turned to see the grey armoured alien, "I have been rejected once before, I had to find a new way to start; I was lucky, I redeemed myself, and my people. Have faith in yourself, and I'm sure that you can do the same."

A smile filtered off her facial features, her heartbeat doubling in appreciation of his words.

His brow furrowed, a now regular occurrence causing an array of wrinkles to form, Terrance mentally cursed his stressful job as it took it toll on his appearance.

In a flash his hand was raising his phone to his ear, the first of its chimed ringing bringing him gratitude that he'd have an excuse to look away from the computer screen in front of him, its display full of statistics and reports.

"Lord Hood?"

He noted the obvious Sangheili voice in the other end of the line, "yes?"

"This is co-pilot of drop ship echo zero one, you are to know that James Keyes will be entering you facility soon in the company of others, he asks that I not tell you who."  
"Understood, thank you for informing me."

As he would have always done, he quickly patted down his dress uniform, neatness always a top priority in his eyes. A familiar whooshing sound brought him to wheel his chair to the window, the all to familiar green'ish purple Phantom drop ship of the Arbiter touching down on the lawn below.

The figures stepping out of the drop ship below were obscured from full sight by the wavering air emitted by the drop ships powerful engines, he quickly counted four walking towards the door to the building block; James' smaller figure in the lead of the group.

Rising out of his chair he quickly rearranged his desk, bringing up various work logs on his display to make it appear as if he'd been busy. Pausing for a moment as an image of the Unity construction zone caught his attention.

Very few holes in the hull remained; soon the construction on the inside would be sealed and pressurized.

His baldhead snapped to the door as it split open, the slender towering form of an unknown took his full attention. James's words seemed to hit dead ears, "Lord Hood, sir, this is our saving grace with Unity."

"Halsey, where are you when the time is right…"

'_Then again, all the time when the time's been right you've committed humanitarian and war crimes. Where es Parangosky when you need her." _

**Hope you enjoyed Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy and review **

**Chapter 7**

**Arrival**

Consciousness seeped back into Johns brain, he clenched his eyes shut tighter at the recognition of the throbbing in his head, flashes of blue light filled his vision, quickly replaced by images; images passing, moving, there and gone and yet seen and understood completely.

'_Forerunners history' _

Forerunner words, glyphs and symbols drifted around his head, all seeming strangely alien and yet in the correct place, he understood each spoken word, each symbol.

Slowly, tenderly, he eased his eyelids open, grateful for the fact that the geneticist had dimmed the lights in the room for his comfort. John spoke, his voice coming out hoarse as he turned to look at the Didact sitting in the corner, "What's been done?"

"Lets try speaking in my tongue this time?" he made a show of clicking off his translator.

Johns mouth opened to speak, then clamped shut, lips pursed and brow furrowed in concentration of separating one language from another in his mind.

"I want . . . I want to know everything that has been done to me?" His own voice surprised him, the words distinctly alien, distinctly Forerunner, and yet his voice sounded much the same to him.

"We healed all the injuries on your body, John, removed your scars, gave you our history, altered your genetic structure, you will continue to change over the next few days as your body adjusts to the changes within, if anything; you'll look younger."

Johns eyes darted to the Didact, then down at his body, in a blur of motion he sat upright and bought his hands against his muscled form, feeling down his skin, not feeling any of the scars that had previously been there.

A smile of pure joy split his face, a gasp escaping in his joy; he felt a feeling of pure love and gratitude in his heart, a desire to hold someone close, something he hadn't felt since before he could remember.

"Thank you, sir. All these years I've felt like I've just been a tool to do a job, but now, now I feel like . . . like I'm actually alive; but why, why have you helped me, what do you want of me? What's the angle?"

The Didact nodded, understanding Johns perspective, if only slightly, "I want something different than what the rest of our empire will want, I want you to help us, to lead us to peace with your kind. But, the others, they'll want to give you life with all possible freedoms, they'll want you to be happy and safe, their way of saying sorry."

"How am I meant to lead you to peace?" John responded doubtfully.

"You have to tell them the truth, the truth about everything bad we did, then offer them to raise them back to the level they had been at before the war?"

John couldn't deny the dubious feeling his heart harboured, he knew, from once and still partly being Human, that Humans hold long grudges, and would fight in the face of certain death to attempt to attain revenge, _'perhaps they'll see past what was to what can be, I need to do the same.' _

The thought trailed idly through his mind, knowing how much he longed to be a part of this new society, only hoping that Humanity could follow his lead.

He forced a smile, pushing the doubts out of his head, "I'll do my best. Do you have any sort of time frame for this to happen?"

"This planet isn't what you think, it's much like one of our Halo's, once we prepare the population, gear all the machines we will set course for the place that we had once called home; I'd imagine that gives us a month."

John couldn't help but smile, these new feelings aroused in him giving him a desire to want to stay, to want to become a functioning person.

"But that will just be the start, once back there we need to make sure its clear of Flood, then it's a matter of sending a fleet to greet your kind." The Didact spoke carefully; wanting to make sure John could interject with any ideas to help the second first contact.

"Just make sure they can see you coming, make it slow and precise."

He just nodded, remembering how easily Humans could be threatened; "We'll follow your word when the time comes. But, for now, lets discuss more present things?"

Johns' response was to quickly swing himself off the medical table, the light fabric catching around his waist by unseen sensory machines pre placed in case of the predicted movement. "And what of Anya? Where is she going?"

"She's going where she's needed most; by your side, it is her duty now to give you a month to live a life you choose, a gift before you are forced back into confrontation."

John pursed his lips at near dread to the thought, excitement roused in him again as he put his mind to thinking of a month for him, more time than he could ever imagine, more time than he had ever had.

"I don't expect that you'll see me much, there is much to be done." The Didact spoke in obvious reality, knowing he would be spear heading the preparations for the entire planet construct over the predicted time frame for its readiness.

John swung around instinctively as the forgotten geneticists' voice assailed him, "there will be no need for you to worry about any possible changes you feel in the next week; they're 'natural'. But in the mean time, here are some clothes that I measured to fit you?" he attentively held the clothes out towards him, his unsureness towards the 'cross breed' obvious in his body language towards him.

"Thank you, sir," he said routinely as he accepted the clothing and unclasped the clasp holding the light fabric around his waist, it drifted to the floor as he stepped into briefs that had been handed to him.

His brow rose in fascination at the outer garments as his black diamond patterned pants seemed to suction against his legs like a second skin. Curiously he swung his left knee to test the fabric, amazed at the complete lack of resistance, feeling truly as though it were a second skin.

The jacket worked much the same as the pants, his arms found their way through the sleeves, the fabric fitting to his skin as he pulled the front together down the centre of his body.

Life Ascending almost laughed at Johns' fascination at the everyday Forerunner material, "it seems Humanity may not be as advanced as I first thought?"

"I wouldn't know a thing about civilian technology, sir. I spent my entire life in the military; though I can agree that our tech is far less advanced than yours."

Johns' eyes turned to the Didact as his low talking caught his attention, hand raised with some form of holographic device held against his ear.

"It's a communications device," Life Ascending explained, "While you were going through the procedure he started contacting all the needed people to begin the process; he lied about how long it will take. All that is needed is a few hours, but he can understand what you've been through. And I must agree, you, and all of us need time to mend our hearts and resolve before we go back into the fire."

"I never chose to go into the fire, sir. I went into the fire because someone had to, and it rarely is our own choice."

Life Ascending looked glumly at the floor, feeling foolish at John's 'youthful' words, knowing it to be far to true for his liking.

"Get up, now! Something's happening, we've got to go!" the Didacts' sudden and unexpected interjection raised curious expressions on their faces.

"What is it?"

"Life Ascending, if I knew that, I wouldn't be in such a hurry."

Yet again the elder scientist felt put down.

"Put these on!"

John quickly went to enact the order as the Didact quickly dropped a pair of what looked to be socks on Johns lap.

He did as told, though curious towards why he needed the socks. His questions died as the material encased his foot and morphed into a comfortable shoe with rubberized soles.

He hopped off the bed and stood to attention before the Didact, the Forerunners strong hand clasped his shoulder, "I'm sorry you can't have your break John".

He glanced above John to where the ancient scientist stood behind; giving him a curt nod he turned and walked towards the door, John on his heels.

As the door slid open he looked to the position he last saw Anya in, "what's going on?" her voice brought his head around to the left where she had herself pushed up against a window, eyes on the sky.

She turned, concern etched on her features, quickly to be replaced with a joyful smile upon seeing a healthy and unhurt John.

She briskly walked towards him, her instincts telling her to wrap her arms around this man who she could feel was a leader and a saviour. Her hand extended to his, clasping his much larger hand with her smaller gentle one, "it's great to see you healthy, it seems the procedure couldn't have gone better!"

Johns' reply was quickly cut off as a bellowing sonic boom reverberated through the air, all eyes looked up and the Didact rushed to the window to look outside.

A fiery object plummeted through the air towards the ground, the silhouette behind the fire matching a Forerunner cruiser.

A whirring sound quickly replaced all other sounds as a silver craft shaped like an arrowhead roared past the building, loosing fire onto the ground below.

The Forerunners defences engaged quickly, turrets turned and took aim at the vessel streaking through the sky; powerful laser beams broke free from the turrets quickly making impact on the vessel.

The vessel shimmered an array of colours as it absorbed the weapons destructive force, showing no damage.

A look of shock wrote itself across the Didacts face as his vision veered upwards to faint bursts of light above the day sky.

Heavy footfalls behind him caused him to spin around, "Anya! Don't let him get away!" he roared as he saw Johns body launch into one of the emergency elevators.

Anya dived into the mechanical capsule as the doors shut, surprised to feel John gently pulling her to her feet.

She showed no gratitude to the action as she fiercely slapped him across the face and tried to push him back to no avail.

"What the hell are you doing! Why are you trying to escape after we've helped you?" Her faced flushed in anger at the apparent betrayal.

John ducked swiftly to avoid another slap, catching her arms he held them gently against her side, "I'm not trying to escape. You're being attacked by a hostiles, I'm going to go and help, isn't that what I'm here for?"

Her jaw dropped in both shock and awe, shocked that he would even consider his actions after he had learnt what he had and awed at his courage to go into the fire to save people he didn't know.

He took a step back from her, releasing his grasp on her wrists only to find her taking a step closer to him, confusion spread across his face as she tentatively pressed her ear against his chest, gently she closed her eyes and smiled.

"What is it?" he enquired, not understanding the gesture.

"It's your heart, John, you're following you heart," she pulled her face from his chest and looked up into his now blue eyes, "because that's who you are, and you're a hero, a saviour."

A modest smile formed on his lips, "thank you, the same could be said of you. We just have our different methods."

"Not anymore John, you're the only one I want to save now. Saving you will save everyone." She smiled, feeling as though she had finally said what she felt, for the first time in her life, "I know I can't stop you from fighting and trying to help, but please, please be careful?"

"Of course ma'am" he said dutifully with a smile and a nod.

The doors to the elevator hissed open, he gave her another nod then sprinting towards the main entrance, not looking back, keeping his eyes on the few alien ships burning their way through the sky.

Before she could react to what to do next a massive pair of hands wrenched her from the elevator, the Didact bellowed into her face, "Where is he!"

Her eyes met his, shock stencilled across her face at this treatment, "he went to help, because that's who he is, remember."

The Didact dropped her; she crumpled on the floor in obvious shock from the unexpected treatment, he turned as if she didn't exist and quickly paced out the front, the air filled with black smoke as some sort of enemy laser lit up residential buildings in a shower of destruction.

The Didact spotted Johns black-garbed figure jogging closely behind a small squad of soldiers all heavily armed and ready for anything.

Instinctively he crouched down as one of the alien vessels slowed its descent towards the ground, it stopped briefly not far from where the soldiers were, the air shimmered below it and a thirty strong group of hostiles appeared on the pavement.

Their aggressive red and black patterned armour left the Didact with no question as to who this enemy was, whether the Forerunners soldiers understood or not didn't matter as they opened fire on the hostiles, super charged projectiles and lasers hit the enemy, dropping a few, but bringing the others attention onto the outnumbered Forerunners.

John crouched behind the Forerunners, having no weapons and no armour greatly restricted what he could achieve. His eyes caught on an elegant combat knife strapped to one of the Forerunners backs; gently he pried it from its sheath to avoid alerting the soldier of his theft.

He quickly ducked back down and ran to the right of the carnage, aiming to flank the enemy.

He waited silently behind a row of ornamental bushes as the hostiles advanced across the courtyard, downing all of the Forerunners they saw, soldiers and civilians.

'_why the hell am I doing this! Oh well, here's my chance' _he dashed from his cover as the last of the hostiles stalked passed, in a swift movement he buried the combat knife in the base of its neck, feeling the slight resistance of its shields in his attack, but not strong enough to break his aggressive attack.

As it dropped he quickly caught it, lowering it gently so that it made no noise upon impact with the pavement.

His fingers snaked to the weapon still held in the aliens death grip, working it way loose from the humanoid hands; he inspected the weapon curiously, wanting to know how to use it before charging back into the fight.

His right hand naturally grasped the grip, his index finger moving to the trigger, turning it in his hands his eyes wandered along the dull silver weapon, half way along it sprouted into three pronged ends with no barrel of any sort to be seen.

He nodded at the weapon, satisfied that it could the job. In a swift movement he was back on his feet moving towards the enemy, one of the aliens turned to see his charge, instincts born from years of war and training made him drop to a knee, bringing the weapon to his shoulder he fired.

The ends of the claw like prongs glowed a bright blue, energy from each of the prongs shot to the centre space between all of them, as the energy from each met a blue beam seared forward, towards Johns desired target.

The alien had no chance as the powerful particle beam seared through his body from right shoulder down to left hip; a natural satisfied smirk crossed his face, _'wish I had this years ago'. _

He hurried past the disfigured corpse, the sounds of energy weapons firing ahead of him as more Forerunner soldiers stood before the aggressors, the skies had filled with ships of every kind, massive dreadnaughts, frigates and swarms of hundreds of single man fighters chased various targets, attempting to gain a reprieve from the onslaught.

He took aim again as two of the aliens turned in his direction, his fire knocked them to the ground, their armour smoking, but the figures within still moving, in a swift movement he was by their sides. Two sharp cracks followed as he snapped their necks.

"You know not what you do! Human!"

The words hit him as a large hand fixed around his neck, hefting him off the ground.

He looked into the opaque silver faceplate of his foe, another one of the invaders as his hands struggled to break the aliens grip around his throat.

"This is not your fight, Human!" it bellowed at him again in the Forerunner dialect.

He lashed out with his legs, kicking it strongly in its midsection; the cruel laughter almost made him cry as his vain attempts to survive were quickly failing.

A splash of jet black blood sprinkled his face as the aliens head exploded in front of him, falling to his hands and knees he coughed for breath, turning he saw a Forerunner in heavy silver angular armour, with a long heavy sniper weapon held casually in his hands.

"Human?" He questioned, looking down at John who was still wheezing to get his breath.

"Yes, sir," taking in a deep breath he steadied himself before rising to his full height again.

"You did this?" The Forerunner nodded towards the three dead aliens around them, John nodded again, not sure of any other way to agree.

"That's reason enough for me to trust you. Come on."

John just nodded again, quickly falling into step behind the soldier.

A glance around the cityscape caused shock to stencil itself on his face, just hours before he had walked through a shining peaceful monument to civilization, not bodies littered the pavements and gardens, buildings burned and the sky was alight with weapons fire.

More and more Forerunner vessels touched down, soldiers pouring out of them with the ships heavy weapons firing on known positions of the enemy.

Johns' instincts took hold again as he grabbed the Forerunner and dragged him into cover behind a small garden wall, he motioned for silence with a finger over lips and pointed in the direction of where he had seen the enemy.

The Forerunner nodded, raising his rifle in front of him as he began crawling forward.

Taking careful aim he sighted on the chest of one of the three hostiles, quickly giving thumbs up to John behind him who crouched ready to dive over the wall.

The rifle shot thundered through the air, sending the targeted enemy to its death, John bounded over the small wall, his weapon raised as he sprinted towards the foe; his particle beam downed a second alien.

Instincts driving him, almost giving his weapon a mind of its own as it swung to aim on the last of the hostiles; too slow, the alien already had its weapon aimed at his mid section.

For the second time in the day John prepared himself, accepting his death; the enemy tumbled to the ground as another rifle shot tore through its hip, blood pooled around it as John hurriedly broke its neck with a hard hit from his weapon.

"Thanks for the cover."

"Ha, thanks for doing most the work," replied the Forerunner.

"My name's John," he said as he awkwardly extended his hand, the Forerunner shook it strongly, "Ved" he returned.

Both heads shot up, looking to the building that John had been augmented in earlier as a voice roared, "RUN!"

Johns vision locked on Anya's form as she sprinted away from the building, heading for cover towards an intact military looking building not far from the augmentation facility.

Two of the aliens fell into pace behind her, seeming more to stalk for the fun of the hunt than to have an honest desire to see her dead.

John was on his feet and sprinting after her before he could register his own actions, Anya reached a door; quickly she stopped and opened it, giving her hunters the time they needed to reach her.

Their laughter assaulted his ears as one grabbed her throat and threw her to the ground, the other walking to her downed form to kick her roughly in the side.

Johns finger clenched down on the trigger of his weapon, nothing, he looked in shock at the weapon, knowing that it had obviously run out of charge.

He discarded it angrily and charged forward, diving into the mid-section of the one assaulting Anya with a stream of kicks.  
He mounted the alien and quickly began laying punches into its helmeted head, a strong arm closed around his neck from behind and began twisting, attempting to break his neck, training drove him to counter the action by throwing an elbow back and knocking the assailant to the ground.

Turning to the other downed alien to review the new threat was an obvious mistake as its fist collided with his face, another fist hurtled towards him, this time he side stepped, grabbing its wrist and putting his other hand behind its elbow, in a swift motion he pulled its wrist towards him and pushed the elbow away.

A sickening crunch echoed from its arm as its elbow broke, it toppled backwards in shock of the injury as the other charged forward.

John dropped to the ground suddenly; the unexpected move brought the enemy to the ground as it tripped over John, quickly he stood and placed a foot on the back of its shoulder and wrenched its arm back, causing the arm to dislocate into a disturbing position.

The other charged forward again as John finished the one below him with a heavy stomp to the back of its neck, again he managed to avoid a punch from the alien as it swung at him with its one good arm.

His right arm hooked up, his fist collided with the bottom of its helmet, sending the helmet spinning off its head to the ground.

John took a moment to examine the enemy's face, the facial structure itself being very Human, he was immediately unnerved by its jet black eyes and black veins beneath its skin that ran from around its eyes down its face and up its brow.

A carnivorous smile broke its pained expression, large canines seemed ready to attempt to bite at him, immediate distrust of the creature made him swing again, his left fist impacting its temple; a dazed expression replaced its threatening smile as it toppled to the ground.

The moment it hit the ground John mounted its chest and laid punch after punch into its face, finally accepting it was dead when its face was nothing more than a battered piece of flesh.

Remembering Anya he quickly turned around and hurried to her where she still lay, coughing for breath from the vice grip that had grabbed her throat.

His arms slipped under her and raised her up; he stood, holding her delicate body against his chest protectively.

"Good work, Human."

John spun around to see Ved, rifle held loosely over his shoulder.

"Just doing my job."

"Ahh, well, we better get inside, something's about to happen," He smiled, confusion spread over Johns face, his eyes wandered to Anya's face, she nodded in agreement with the soldier.

"Ok?" he asked as he briskly walked into the building Anya had been trying to reach.

"Thank you, John."

Smiling at her he replied, "it's ok, you just needed a bit of saving."

She smiled peacefully at him and put her arms around his neck, gently she raised her body in his arms and softly pushed her lips against his.

"This is going to be one crazy ride!" Ved roared in excitement as the earth started shaking below them, Powerful bright light penetrated through the windows and vertigo hit them all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Complications **

Joy wrote itself all over the Librarians' face, the view, whilst unfinished was still stunning. She stood near the centre point of Unity, looking forward along the waterway that stretched the length of one of the Unity's five arms.

Recalling the flight to inspect the station was in itself a joyful memory, the ship they used to land being a stunning creation, she had peered out the window as a child would a car as they travelled. A gasp had escaped her as the view of the station appeared beyond the far side of the moon, like a mechanical starfish floating in space.

A massive blue lake situated in the middle of the station fed into narrow rivers that led down the middle of each of the arms, sparkling silver and white semi completed structures glistened in glory all over the massive station.

Her mind came back to her current situation, eyes tracking James's pointing finger to the curved wall of the station that towered just above the tallest buildings, "they only finished the atmospheric shield generators the other day, then starting filling the lakes."

"It's truly beautiful James." The Librarians musical words praised, "It almost feels lonely, standing in such a stunning place, a place that will eventually hold billions of souls with only a few by my side."

Thel's warbling laughter resonated from his chest, "enjoy the silence while it lasts, old one. Soon enough it shall be populated and bustling with life, I'm not sure about billions though."

"I wouldn't say just a few, his arm waved in a broad gesture over the hundreds of visible workers rushing to and fro about the station, mechanics, engineers, horticulturists; every needed skill set being used to make the station both a functioning colony and military machine.

She continued to smile, arching he neck back as she looked through the pale blue tinge of the shielding that separated the air they breathed from the cold lifeless vacuum of space, the small grey moon filled the view. Bright lights stretched across the dark expanse of the dark side of the moon and various large crafts drifted around the station.

"Come on, we didn't just come here for the view," James motioned for them to follow him as he waved to a distant group of engineers working on some technical detail that far outweighed James's understanding.

The odd group of R'tas, Thel and the Librarian followed closely in James's footsteps as he led them away from the edge of the lake, through a large, open park area; paved with flat white two meter tiles with bushes and tree situated in open areas, other areas having only smooth green grass for other casual events.

They weaved their way out of the park between tall silver structures, all finished and unoccupied.

"James . . . how is it that you already know your way around this place?" Questioned an obviously amazed R'tas.

"You should know by now 'splity', I do my research," James replied light heartedly, using and old insult to joke.

"How very clever of you, little pink defiler," Thel returned the joke as the covenant once referred to humans in many derogatory ways.

They rounded a corner, "dah dah dahhh," James bellowed in triumph at having led them to the Unity control centre, "this is the control centre, it controls everything, from sewage to weapons. It will have everything that you'll need, Librarian, there are Laboratories located in the sublevels with enough equipment to create virtually anything. I shall leave it to you to create technological wonders, and to hopefully educate as many people as you can?"

"Oh, it would be more than my honour to do such a thing!" Her eyes scanned up the tall white structure, she couldn't help but notice its resemblance to the structures that Humans of the past created all over their worlds.

"Was it two months? That you said until it would be completed?" R'tas questioned amiably.

"Give or take a week or two, yes."

"Well, that's just not going to do, is it Thel?"

Thels' alien mouth split into a smile, "No brother, I imagine it won't."

"Umm, sorry, the Human is lost?" James interjected.

"We'll reassign all the engineers and workers from our carriers onto this station, following all of your designs of course. But with our help, you can have this station finished in a matter of weeks."

Shock replaced confusion on James's face, "a matter of weeks?" Not sure whether it had been a question or a statement he continued, "That would be much appreciated! I didn't know you even had that many engineers."

"Oh, we made sure to hide as many as we could from the prophets, even when we were under their control."

"Well seeing as though you are ready to commit such a formidable work force to this, I really should be showing you the crown jewel of this station."

R'tas eyed James curiously, "you mean, there's more than this?"

"Just follow." James advised as he spun his heel and took off back in the direction from which they had come.

The Librarian took the walk back as an opportunity to further examine the artificial world around them, amazement and wonder all over her face at the extent of the work done.

She took little note of the different path they took back to the same original destination; James had obviously planned to take them on the route to show off the luxury shops, apartments, restaurants and authority garrisons. Trees, hedges, benches and patches of lawn clung to the middle of the roads; the aesthetic features not being wasted on the group.

Before long they found themselves back at the edge of the lake, light danced across their bodies as it reflected from the waters ripples.

"James, we've seen the lake already?" R'tas mocked towards the Human.

His response was to throw a hand up in mock humour, "shut up and watch."

Taking a knee by the waters edge, he lowered a hand over the rim of the white metallic tiles, he smiled as his fingers found the desired button, tapping down lightly he stood again.

"The Forerunners be praised!" Thel checked himself with an odd chuckle as he looked to the Librarian, "old habit," he chided himself.

James walked forward, his feet falling soundly on the blue shimmering hard light path beneath his feet.

The walk to the spire in the centre of the lake took them a cautious twenty minutes, even James feeling slightly unsure towards the newly mastered hard light technology. The Librarian smiled at his back the entire walk, feeling proud as a mother would her successful child

Finally the odd group found themselves standing around the glistening spire; it seemed to be reaching for the dark expanse of space far above their heads.

"This isn't just a aesthetic feature."

He looked towards the Librarian, her hands slid against the spire; she smiled to him, knowing full well what it was.

"This is a part of a slip space relay," although he was neither the one who constructed it or designed it she smiled with pride.

Thel gave R'tas a curious glance, with a shrug of his shoulders he passed the glance on to James, "I'm not sure I understand why there is a slip space relay in the centre of this station?"

"Well," he began hesitantly, making sure he was recalling the technical side of it correctly, "this is a targeting relay. The other five simply create the portal, but this one gives it a destination. Upon reviewing tests I can say confidently that it gives the correct destination to a pin head."

"Ha!" Thel barked triumphantly, "it's good to see in this short time of peace that you have mastered so much! We are glad that we are by your side."

"Thel?" R'tas nudged him as he nodded towards the Librarian.

James followed his beaded gaze towards the Librarian, she was crouched by the waters edge with her right hands opened in a gesture of acceptance beneath the rippling surface.

James's eyes caught a detail he had previously over looked; schools of fish darted beneath the surface of the water, ranging in colour and size, hunters to hunted.

A gentle smile of content crossed his lips as the Librarians soft song reached his ears.

Fish swarmed around her fingers in the water, seeming to be attracted by the gentle melody of her voice.

"I didn't know they had started fauna population yet . . ." His voice trailed off in the trance her melody produced.

She rose from the waters edge, watching the fish scatter beneath the ripples left by the droplet's of water falling from her fingers.

The simple joy she felt at once again having connected with life gave her confidence towards the strange group, "what else does this station have to see?"

They all shook their heads out of the tranquil stupor; James spun around and began his march back along the hard light path.

The Librarian, content with having spent the past hour paying little attention to the conversation rather to give her full attention to her vast surroundings; she lengthened her step to walk with James, looking down at him as a proud mother would her child, "James, this is stunning, this place is amazing. What has driven you, and your kind to such lengths?"

"Such lengths?" He directed the question to himself as he let out a sigh, "we have all lost so much, so many things close to our hearts, but we can never have those things back," he looked down as he spoke, her heart went out to him, she knew it all stemmed back to the Forerunners fault.

Steeling himself he continued, "when we can't have back what we lost all we can do is keep moving forward in their memory, they gave their lives for us; we have to use that gift the best we can."

"I understand," she knew she didn't really understand their motivation.

Her body jolted involuntarily as James's sudden movement at her side caused an instinctive fear, she caught her breath just as the two aliens walking behind her jumped forward in James's wake.

Her eyes scanned beyond the edge of the lake that they were still suspended over, taking immediate note of their planned destination; a group of five men in official naval uniform.

Their arms waved to the now rushing group, the Librarian picked up her pace, not wanting to either get in the way of proceedings or fall behind.

"Sir, Fleet master, ship master." The lead naval officer gave them all curt nods, "we need you, all of you in the control centre immediately, R'tas?" The lead officer nodded to him, never having met him before, "we believe you have the most expertise in slip space understanding here, we require your assistance."

"Okay?" R'tas questioned, confused as he and the rest of the group wordlessly followed the group of naval officers, each giving the others curious glances.

Again they retraced their steps towards the control and command centre, James hurried to walk side by side with the lead officer, his eyes strayed this his chest, searching for his rank and name.

"Admiral Tomes? What is this about?"

The Admirals dark hazel eyes shifted to James, waking him from previous dark thoughts, "thirty minutes ago the UNSC Mars Approach made a scheduled slip space jump to Mars, immediately after they aborted the jump and dropped out of slip space barely a thousand kilometres from their jump point."

A mixture of worry and fear melded together across his middle-aged face, stress wrinkles became apparent around his eyes and mouth, "they reported that they were unable to withstand the elements in slip space, that it would have torn their ship apart."

Thel worriedly watched a platoon of ODST's jog past, all their armour and weapons checked across their bodies, a certainty that something was certainly not going well, as their boot falls receded behind them sound of more marching boots met his ears; guessing that the streets were now swarming with soldiers; preparing for possible boarding attempts.

"And this means?" James's look of confusion only worsened the Admirals concern.

"This is not the first time any of our ships have experienced these sorts of problems, we identified this problem when both High Charity and the entire covenant fleet made jumps."

R'tas listened to the conversation, now fully understand the possibly dire situation, casting a side ways glance to the Librarian he noticed she paid no attention to either the conversations or the buildings they were passing on their way to the command and control centre.

Curiously his gaze followed hers upwards, past the roof tops, past the towering silver walls of the station, through the tranquil blue haze of the shields to the space beyond; hundreds of UNSC warships, fighters and classes of vessels R'tas had yet to be familiarized with gathered far above the station in defensive formations.

His ears tuned back into the conversation away from the distractions far above, "so, from our readings our best assumption is that something big is coming our way, its plotted to drop out of slip space a few hundred thousand kilometres from the moon."

Thel cast R'tas an unsure glance, his expression almost turning to one of amusement when he heard James mutter "fuck" under his breath, having heard rough Human soldiers use the curse word that had been considered rude or unbecoming for Humans.

"Have you sent word to HQ?"

Tomes's expression shifted to annoyance as the obvious action was directed towards him, "Of course! I've alerted the Sangheili fleet as well. They've sent confirmation that they are prepared for hostilities, we have ODST's and Marines ready for action on Lunar, Earth, Mars and aboard all our operable vessels."

James almost let out a sigh of relief, happy that Tomes had been so proficient.

"This way."

The group followed the unknown corporal towards a large mirrored elevator in the far end of the lobby of the expansive command and control centre, the many desks and work stations unoccupied; ready and waiting for population to commence aboard the station.

The group stepped into the elevator; James watched the Admirals hand connect with the top button, 'slip space control.'

Rather than having numbers for floors command had simplified it to names for floors, the command centres importance far to high to warrant a chance at someone getting lost due to elevator confusion.

The ride to the top floor was fast and smooth, the group filed out into the large room, dark tinted windows stretched around the entire room, it had no interior walls, stations and terminals pressed up against the windows to keep the centre floor clear, making it easier to gain access to the desired station.

"Quick! Bring it onto screen?" Tomes barked at the skeleton crew in charge of operating the slip space functions.

The view of the towering spire in the centre of the station darkened as the window facing it dimmed then lit up as it turned into a display screen for the crew terminals.

One portion of it was camera feeds, the combined UNSC and Sangheili fleet above the station was an imposing sight, hopefully an imposing force to match the sight. The other feed was directed at an empty section of space, bright veins of light seemed to split the empty expanse of space.

James rushed forward to Tomes, "patch me through to all vessels, right now!"

Tomes didn't question James's authority as he nodded to the techs at their station who watched the situation amongst the group cautiously.

"You've got comm."

He thanked Tombs with a nod, "this is Fleet Admiral James Keyes. Some one, or something is about to come out of slip space, if they prove to be hostile then we will give them every ounce of fight we have. This system is our last system and we cannot afford to take a step back! If they are friendlies, then we will supply any help that we are able to."

With a nod to the tech responsible for the feed it cut off, all eyes directed to the camera feeds. The Librarian couldn't help the feeling of excitement that came unwelcomed into her heart. Exhilaration replaced the excitement in her heart as the screen flashed brilliant white, fading to reveal the spectacle before them.

"By the gods!"

"Major! Get your squad prepped, we've got word that you need to be in your birds and be ready for a hard landing." Major Jane Dire nodded to the orders over her radio; she flipped her black and silver helmet over her shoulder length chestnut hair.

She ran her hands down her body in a practiced manner, checking that her new black and green patterned streamlined armour fitted against her figure snugly; the last thing she wanted was to be in action with an incorrectly sized armour set.

Pleased with her check she hurried out her ample sleeping quarters, the freshly completed carrier class warship buzzed with activity, navel crew rushed to their posts, Marines and air crew headed in her planned direction; she joined the rushing but organized masses.

The stark white walls gave her some relief, the atmosphere felt different on this new vessel, whilst still worried towards the unknown it felt confident, it felt like the future.

With a conceited effort she shoved her way through the bustling crowds of marines and flight crew, ducking to the left of the corridors she managed to push her way into one of the many Marine hangers.

With a quick glance around the assembling forces she found her squad, as per their command they had assembled under squad deck A-01.

Pride swelled in her chest; she, above all others had been chosen to lead Alpha team one.

"Ma'am," her squad barked proudly at her in response to her presence, "our orders ma'am?"

"Right squad!" She layered as much authority into her voice as she could muster, "we are, and are proud to be, Alpha squad, we always get first feet on the scene! So you know the music, board the Pelicans and get ready for anything."

"Hoorah!"

She smiled at their enthusiasm, hoping that their step into the unknown would come with a reward.

In unison the squad tapped a small control on the outside of their helmet, a three part black and silver faceplate slid over each face, with a metallic rattle they each checked their new rifles; clicks sounded from each one as the soldiers routinely withdrew the thirty round black magazines from the meter long opaque silver weapons.

Satisfied with their weapons check the twelve soldiers jogged along a designated path marked on the floor towards their Pelican, Jane briskly walked towards the weapons locker on the wall behind where her squad had been assembled.

She attached two combat knives to her armour, one to her right calf and the other to her left shoulder, never having gone into any combat situation without either fixed in place, satisfied with the magnetic clasp that held each knife in place she reached a hand out to her rifle.

A dubious feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, recalling the hours upon hours of training she had gone through with each weapon that the UNSC had in its arsenal, then getting this new weapon that she had never even seen fired.

Mimicking her squad she released the magazine from the aggressively configured rifle, instinctively she lowered her mouth to blow air into it to make sure it was clear of any contaminant that could jam the weapon.

She checked herself as she noted that the magazine contained no bullets, her gloved fingers cautiously removed one of the blue canisters slotted inside the magazine. The unexpected cold from the canister caused her to gasp in surprise.

Now she understood her vague briefing about the weapon, '_each magazine will give you thirty shots. DO NOT try to fire once it starts to smoke.' _

She felt strangely impressed and frightened towards the weapon, now understanding that it was an energy based weapon which used magazine fed coolants to keep it functional.

The only weapon she could compare its image to was a MA5K carbine, though advanced beyond what it once was; its moulded grip fit her hand perfectly as she rotated it around, scanning the aggressive angular design.

Feeling immensely dim for her momentary lack of confidence she spun on her heel and made a quick march towards her squads Pelican; the Pelican also being a new modified version, the design having been made more curved, giving it a sleek and smooth appearance, the appearance in question making the notable increase in size harder to notice.

Smiling at the improvements she jumped into the troop bay and made her way past her squad towards the pilot, "we ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am, take a seat."

In any past situation if a lower ranking pilot had of spoken to her in such an informal manner she would have had him grounded for weeks, but she couldn't deny the sense of nervousness creeping through her as it felt like they had suddenly jumped forward in technology by a few hundred years.

Wonder crossed her face as she watched the pilots' hands dance across the new holographic display as he deftly helmed the drop ship through the shielding into the bustling vacuum of space.

The outside scene both excited and frightened Jane, both new and old fighters and warships took positions above the dazzling station below, "Jesus! What the fuck is going on?"

"Take a look," the pilot gestured briefly to their right, several Sangheili super carriers joined the assembling masses of the fleet, they moved through the organized vessels as a whale would through schools of fish.

Their momentum slowed as they drew side by side with the lead warships, her eyes settled on a screen, showing the scene behind them, now fully noticing the UNSC Arcadia, the vessel she was rostered to. Its expansive silver hull was designed like a gargantuan long-sword fighter, at a rough guess she would say it stretched at least fourteen kilometres across and seven long.

Recalling riding in one of the elevators and peering at the numbered decks, now comprehending the scale of the vessel.

"She sure is beautiful," the pilot flashed her a smile as he noticed her eyes examining the view screen.

"Hmm," thoughts spiralling through her head too quickly for her to give a more tangible answer.

"Gonna be more just like her soon enough."

"Just like her?"

"Her, y'know, the ship . . ."

"No, I mean. More?"

"Oh, right… I've heard that the shapes and design for each is different, but just like her as in just as amazing." He smiled proudly to himself; his chest puffed forward, "it's a great day to be Human!"

Janes' hands flew to cover her eyes as stunning bright light burst through the external windows.

Shouts of confusion echoed from the troop bay as the light rays shone into the soldiers faces.

Her intertwined fingers cautiously withdrew from her eyes as the light faded as suddenly as it had come, "you might have spoken to soon"

The atmosphere in the elevator was tense, awkward, frightened.

The Librarian wore a joyful smile, both Sangheili aggressive glares and James with a worried frown.

No words were spoken, either way they were going to land and see what the situation was.

The elevator stopped abruptly, the doors slid open, allowing light to stream in, none in the group felt its warmth or beauty as they rushed towards their ship, the same frigate that had carried them to originally inspect the construction of Unity; James had promptly named it '_Angles wing,' _R'tas had immediately agreed it was a perfect name for the perfect ship.

James headed the group up the ramp into the Cargo bay, a design which he had personally approved, there were no entries into the CIC or bridge of the vessel, he had labelled them weak points for potential boarding.

The crew of the ship hurried around the cargo bay, securing crates, carrying weapons, food, and other items of value from crates to various locations throughout the ship.

James hurried the group into the main elevator, they stepped off onto the upper spine corridor, crewman sat in point defence gunner seats on either side of the catwalk, as the group made their way along the catwalk each turned towards them, snapping off crisp salutes.

James gave each salute a nod of approval, knowing the men didn't need to be treated like strict soldiers.

"No salute back, Keyes?"

"Ha! Most people like the formal treatment, I go for the personal treatment, and friends are more loyal than underlings."

Thel nodded thoughtfully to his response, "wise words."

"Keyes? Good to have you back aboard, sir, is the radio chatter correct?"

James's head bobbed up and down, "yes, Kane. But you're going to make sure that we're the first ones on the scene."

A boyish grin stuck on the pilots face, "buckle up ladies!"

His chair spun back towards the holographic controls, in a deft flick of his wrist he keyed the intercom, "all crew, secure yourselves for immediate take off."

Green lights flicked on across the display as the external doors secured themselves.

James pressed himself up against one of the windows as the ship lifted off the landing pad, one of many exactly the same that extended from the inner wall of station, overlooking the expansive city below.

UNSC Angels wing soared gracefully towards the shielded top of the station, it passed through the blue film of energy and into the cold vacuum with a slight shudder as the stations gravity loosed its grip on the ship.

Angels wing sped towards the obviously Forerunner planet, its surface covered by endless cities arranged into glyphs.

The ship entered the midst of the combined UNSC and Sangheili fleet as it sped towards the planet, R'tas couldn't deny the admiration he felt towards the Pilots skills as they nimbly dodged between vessels of all shapes and sizes, their speed at least triple that of the rest of the fleet.

Suddenly clear space emerged before them as they broke from the confines of the fleet.

"Something's wrong…" all eyes except the pilots glanced back to the Librarian as her words met them, each giving a different interpretation to something being wrong.

As they descended through the atmosphere James understood what she meant; thick black smoke trailed on the breeze in the upper thermosphere.

Far below they could make out deep black scorch marks and burning buildings.

"Looks like we may be getting some company," Kane advised them as he had the computer place waypoints on the thousands of grounded ships.

"We won't be in the air for long enough for them to matter. Just get us dirt side."

"Yes sir."

"What the hell is this?" James's face flushed with excitement as he directed his question to the Librarian.

"It's definitely Forerunner, but certainly not what I was expecting. I suggest you do a scan for any sort of contact signals?"

"On it ma'am," Kanes' fingers danced across the controls, scanning various frequencies.

"Sir. Got two signals of interest, one; the best I can make out is that it's some sort of safe zone signal," he looked back hesitantly to his captain and fleet admiral, "and the other is sierra 117."

"What!" James had never met the Spartan, but he had heard all the radio chatter from the Ark, as well as the legendary reports of Spartan 117.

Thel shot R'tas an uncertain look, "your Spartan is extremely resilient if he is here."

"Apologies; but who is this Spartan?"

R'tas almost scoffed at her question, "Spartan 117, otherwise known as sierra 117, is a Spartan super soldier, he survived the war from the very first day, and as far as we know is one of the few Spartan's."

Thel cut in, despite his years of hatred towards the Spartan he had always respected him, before he had even come to know him as a friend and ally, "he successfully stopped the firing of the Halo's, he stopped the flood and stopped the Human Covenant war."

The Librarian had no idea how to react; her heart immediately went out to the soldier who had given so much of himself for the safety of his people.

"Sir?" Kanes voice brought them all back to the scene at hand as they broke though the lowest layer of clouds and neared the source of the Sierra 117's signal.

"Ignore all possible hostiles, Kane; they obviously have no interest in us, just focus on finding Sierra 117's location."

"Got it."

Angels wing descended into the midst of the towering structures, they weaved their way through the towering spires of dreadnaughts, towers and other grounded ships.

"Jesus, what the hell happened here," the words came unbidden from Kane as they soared past a bleeding wound in a once majestic black tower.

"Focus Kane. Eye on the prize," James put a reassuring hand on the young pilots shoulder.

"Coming up on it now, sir."

They cleared another tower, shadows of the UNSC fleet printed across the large tiled park area, "coming from that building sir," his hand directed the groups gaze to an expansive circular white sky scraper.

"Land below those steps," James shot a hand towards the building indicating the circular stairs the led from the park to the building.

Angels wing lowered towards their LZ, "gunners!" Kane shouted back along the catwalk to the gunner crew, "be ready for anything."

With a soft thud they touched down on the tiles, James, R'tas, Thel and the Librarian already running back along the catwalk to the elevator.

They jogged out into the cargo bay, snatching up the new MD-100 rifles as they went.

"This jump has been planned for centuries, it won't take long!"

John hardly noticed Veds' words as Anya pulled her face away from his; she smiled softly up at him, before cupping the side of his face with her hand.

"Thank you." She bit back a smile as she tried to convey her gratitude for him both saving her life and giving her a sense of redemption and happiness.

He reflected the smile back down to her, being one of his first honest smiles since landing on the planet, "Just doing my job ma'am."

She quickly put her pale lips against his, speaking as she withdrew, "you can put me down now, or I'll have to keep doing this."

John jolted in shock as Ved gave his shoulder a hearty slap, "sorry for interrupting," he gave Anya a curt nod around Johns shoulder, "but we better be getting ready for arrival."

He bent over and scooped up his helmet, its red visor glowed in the dim light; he pushed it down, over his bright red hair, leaving it settled over the top of his head so he wouldn't have to carry it in his hands.

Anya couldn't resist a small laugh at his appearance, his armour and helmet designed to both protect and cause fear now simply looked comical on the enthusiastic soldier.

"Shut up. Ma'am." He added in mockery to her laughter. "Oh, and John, due to circumstances of our brief meeting, I was unable to give you a full name. Vedestar Caldi at your noble service," he bowed mockingly to John, all his formalities thrown aside in light of having seen this human kissing a prominent Forerunner.

The door burst open, casting a tall shadow into the room as the white glow of slip space shone from the sky above. Vedestar dropped to the floor and levelled his weapon at the unidentified figure.

"Lower your weapon, fool!" Didact bellowed as he stomped into the room, his eyes immediately settled on Anya's form in John's arms.

She squirmed free from his protective embrace, an attempt to at least look professional, she quickly put a hand to John's midsection for support, her entire left side throbbing from the assault by the attackers.

John quickly looped a hand around her waist for support; she cast a small smile at him, looking back to the Didact.

They walked towards him as Vedestar rose to his feet behind them, "glad you two are alive," his eyes scanned down Johns body, noticing all the black blood over his form, then to Anya's ribs which she cradled gently, "well, despite obvious injury…"

"What the hell was that!" Anya screeched at him, "Who the hell were they?"

The Didacts eyes shot to the ground, knowing he deserved that for not having told her anything, "you already know the story about how we came to power…"

Vedestar walked forward, standing at Johns side, "you're not serious?"

The Didact looked at Anya, finding it odd that the specialist didn't recognize it, "they were the precursors, at least I think they were, they must have changed a lot, but the technology matches."

"What?" shock spread over her face as she realized the motive behind the attack.

"That makes sense," Anya looked to John as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"One of them, a bigger one almost killed me, it was telling me 'you know not what you do Human', then Ved shot it."

The bold stream of light from the sky broke of abruptly to be replaced by the planets natural pale white sky, vague shapes of Lunar and Earth stencilled in the sky, "we've arrived."

To impatient to wait to be ushered or to wait for Anya to hobble forward John scooped her back into his arms and rushed through the gap between the Didact and the open door.

"But, that's Lunar and Earth?" He called absently back to the Didact.

Anya wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled herself closer, expecting him to be overjoyed to be back at his home planet.

Her gleaming silver eyes travelled up to his face, expecting to see a joyous expression, only to be met with a confused one staring blankly into the sky.

"John, what's wrong?"

He glanced down at her, giving a slight smile, "not so much anything wrong… Just unexpected, I've only been on earth twice, and only ever to fight."

She forced a weak frown on her lips, "oh, well, I suppose that means we can just have more to explore." She smiled again as she tried to make the quickly worsening mood happier.

He ignored her input and called back over his shoulder to the Didact, "you do realize the entire UNSC fleet will have noticed this planet appearing in their space, they're gong to send everything they've got here…"

Vedestar began to open his mouth to add in another arrogant statement; an angry glare from the Didact clamped it shut abruptly, "I figured as much, I sent out the order that no ships are to take off and all soldiers will assemble in open and easy to see areas."

John nodded, knowing how easily humans could be tempted to open fire; such a show of compliance would belay their fears, at least slightly.

"And, to make sure their leader comes to us, we had your armour bought to this structure after we found it to be emitting some sort of signal?"

"Yeah," he slapped his chest where the armour had once nestled, "that's my call sign, they'll track it here."

"Good, we also erected a locator signal to it, just in case that doesn't work."

"It'll work."

Anya gave him a small smile as he looked down at her; she read nervousness all over his face, "What's wrong John? These are your people."

"No," he shook his head slightly, "they were my people, but I owe them so much, what if they ask me back…"

"John!" she gasped, amazed at his ability to attempt to serve every cause, "they're the ones who owe you. You saved them a hundred times over. And I take back that they're your people, nor are you theirs, your not of the Forerunners either; you're just mine."

He looked down again, smiling at her, expecting to see her soft delicate smile; her face sat clean of any sort of smile, seriousness her only expression, "I mean it John! You're mine, and always going to be."

"I know I will be ma'am," he gently kissed her; still completely new to the experience, as he imagined she was. He recalled the Didact saying that she had devoted her life to working and hadn't had time for anything else.

Large shadows began passing overhead as the UNSC fleet began its descent towards to the surface, on the horizon a silver ship glimmered in the sunlight, "so it seems your kind has rediscovered past technology."

John simply nodded to the Didacts words, to focused on the fast approaching ship to take note of either his words or Anyas' grip getting tighter on his arms.

She felt excitement welling up in her, knowing she would be one of the few with the honour of having first diplomatic interactions with humanity, almost dreading the strange set of coincidences that had bought them to this situation.

John felt odd seeing the ship, it hardly seemed human, let alone UNSC, it held no insignia or logos, the shape and over all design being far beyond anything he had ever seen in a human fleet, its apparent lack of thrusters caught his attention as the air beneath it warped strangely.

He prepared himself to walk forward as it touched down, almost forgetting entirely that he still held Anya in him arms.

"You can let me down now? I can stand," she almost felt like giggling at his protectiveness of her.

"You're right, you can stand, but you can't walk; and I want them to meet me with you," she beamed at him in response to his words; forgetting all the stories she had ever heard of the 'lesser humans.'

The ship touched down with an audible thud on the white pavement below the curved set of stairs.

The Didact and Vedestar each stood a step back on either side of John, flanking him with authority and support.

A hiss sounded as the cargo bay door split open, quickly lowering to the ground revealing three tall figures with a smaller human one in the lead.

John immediately recognised two of the tall figures as Sangheili, taking an immediate guess at them being Thel the former Arbiter and R'tas, former shipmaster and fleet master of the separatist fleet.

A chill washed over them, Anya's silver eyes looked up into the now bustling sky, shadow was cast across the entire park as an enormous silver human dreadnought blocked out all light, all around it human fighters, drop ships and other classes moved to cover as much of the land mass as possible.

Another silver green drop ship settled to the ground beside the frigate, thirteen heavily armoured soldiers jogged out, automatically forming flanking positions to cover their commanding officers walking out of the frigate.

The group from the human frigate made their way up the steps, slowing as they reached the top, Thels' mandibles split into a large alien grin upon seeing John, recalling his face from the brief moment he had seen John without his helmet on, on their jump to the Ark.

He rushed forward with his arm extended in a gesture to shake, he neared John and noticed the fair looking woman in his arms, changing his gesture he reached over and grabbed Johns' shoulder, squeezing with enthusiasm, "you look no worse for wear Spartan. It's an absolute pleasure to have you back among the living, every Human and Sangheili knows your name now John!"

Anya smiled happily as she watched the alien talk to John, she couldn't understand the language, but the tone and his body language told her everything, her happy gaze travelled back to John, "I think you should let me down, they want a better greeting than this."

R'tas watched, just as amazed as Thel as John responded to the woman in the same cryptic sounding speech, then gently he lowered her to her feet.

Thel instinctively wrapped his arms around the Spartan, giving him a rough embrace, the result of a soldiers bond forged in the hardships of battle.

"Didact!"

Anya swung her body around Johns' large frame as a tall unidentified Forerunner Woman ran towards the Didact, she dived forward and wrapped her arms around him; his face hardly reflected hers as shock stretched across his expression, shock at her being alive and shock at her human behaviour.

Looking away from the two lovers embracing R'tas took a step forward, being more formal and extending a hand to John, John gave a strong shake, "it's good to see the both of you, it's even better to see that things are working out between you and humanity."

R'tas broke the shake, putting considerable effort into not cringing from the Spartans hefty hand shake, "things couldn't be better right now Spartan!"

"But more importantly, you speak their language?"

"Hahaha," Johns laughter came unexpected to the group, none there had ever heard him laugh, the sound of his gruff laughter bought smiles to everyone's face, "it's a long story old friend, I find it odd that, that's the first question that comes to you."

With a futile push James cut off Thels' reply as he shoved roughly between the two Sangheili, he snapped a sharp salute to the Spartan.

Anya threw her weight against Johns right arm as he began to salute, he looked down at her confused as James shot the alien woman an angry glare, "you are not theirs, John, you're mine! You're your own man. You answer to your heart now."

His eyes beamed down at her, he shifted his gaze back to the man, noticing the name on his chest.

"Keyes?"

"Yes soldier," he slowly lowered his salute, unsure what to expect next, "Miranda's cousin. Where is your salute to a ranking officer?"

Anya shot him an angry glare, hearing his tone; she shifted her gaze back to John, mentally supporting him to stay true to himself.

"Sorry sir, I can't do that," he glanced to Anya, smiling gently at her, "I'm not even human anymore, not completely at least, I serve my own purpose now."

"You serve you own purpose?" James's face cringed as if insulted, "where's your god damn respect!"

Thel instinctively threw his elbow into James's mid section, knocking him to the ground, he growled at him in protection of his friend, "don't you dare, don't you ever dare tell this man about respect! You owe him your life a hundred times over!"

The heavy thud of boots sounded up the stairs as the armoured marines levelled their weapons at Thel.

Vedestar raised his two-meter sniper rifle at the group as he took a knee.

"Stand down marines!" James shouted through coughs. The lead marine rushed forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to his feet; the marine tapped the side of her helmet, the faceplate slid back to reveal an unexpectedly attractive woman, she looked at him with deep brown eyes, "sir, are you ok?"

He spluttered as he balanced himself, "yeah, yeah," he lightly pushed her away she he found his footing again, "I deserved that… John, I apologize," he grudgingly looked up at Thels' angry face, then to Johns' accepting one.

Haltingly he put a friendly hand forward, John accepted and gave a quick, gentle shake.

"Ahh, screw it, how many people can say that they hugged a Spartan." He broke the shake and awkwardly wrapped his arms around John's midsection.

"Hahahaha," Jane's discipline slipped at the sight of John's awkward smile as James wrapped himself around his midsection. In a snap he had his arms back by his side as he spun and shot Jane a reprising look.

"Hahaha," another bout of laughter echoed from Vedestar at the sight of the childish expression of being caught on the human woman's face.

"I like these humans, can we keep'em?" Vedestar joked as he walked closer to the group; Jane peered curiously around her commanding officer and John at the sound of the laughter at her obvious reprisal.

"Sorry, Keyes, there is much to discuss, something again threatens our brief existence."

"John speaks the truth," Didact spoke in synthetic English as he keyed his translator back on.

"What do you mean?" Concern again spoke to the group as it showed on the humans face.

Didact shook his head at past decisions, "the race that came before us, the Precursors; we killed most of them, but now they're back for vengeance against us, they may now believe you are aligned with us… And, admittedly, we're going to need all the help we can get? I propose an alliance," he gestured to Anya, her arms wrapped around John's body, "and I think she wants it to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**A strange new world**

Anya's mind trailed over the events of the strange day; after having a meeting with an envoy of both Humanity and Sangheili. The human, James had ordered the marines present to board his frigate, the sudden reassignment had bought pride to the face of the tough female marine as she barked orders for her squad to check themselves aboard the vessel.

The Didact, Librarian and R'tas had followed James back aboard the frigate with the Didact speaking constantly into his transmission unit, coordinating military and civilian movements. Orders had passed on to have all of the Forerunner military and civilian leaders to relocate to Unity for diplomatic and military discussion.

Upon Thel and Vedestars' requests they had remained behind with John and Anya. The moment she had heard of the Humans' space station of apparent Ark proportions she had mentally decided that she and John would find their place aboard, to begin her plans; plans forged in a time before she knew of Johns' existence, plans she hoped would save lives, working on the foresight of a rare few who came before her.

Thel, once being one of Johns' greatest allies had held firm in his speech that he would stand strong with the Spartan no matter where they were going, Vedestar had argued his equal agreement as his helmet translated the language, "where the human goes, I go," his curiosity towards the Human race apparent.

He had argued vehemently with the Didact, an extreme act of loyalty to even consider ignoring the Didacts orders to stand with a man he had just met.

She went dully over her past as she sat side by side with John in one of the automated civilian sector air transports, the sleek narrow vessel looked like a simple gleaming bullet speeding through the air, drawn towards its desired destination by powerful magnetic fields.

Vedestar and Thel sat awkwardly in the seats behind them; Vedestar attempting to get to know the Sangheili by explaining the world they were speeding through, Thels' warbling voice occasionally returned questions, trying to understand both the Forerunners and what was currently happening around them.

Yet again Anyas' mind traversed back to the encounter atop the stairs, below the science building. Life Ascending had quickly joined the group upon word that it was safe; he had rushed towards Anya at the sight of her clutching her ribs.

With patience and a lifetime of practice he had examined, given advice and fixed her injury with a small medical gravity device.

"John, when I get the correct instructions, and finish the project, I will have a little surprise sent to you aboard your station."

She had watched Johns' curious expression, she knew he could not fathom the innumerable amount of surprises Life Ascending could send to him; she had known immediately that it would be partially his old armour, he would advance it beyond what it could have ever been imagined to ever be.

She was drawn back to herself when she felt Johns' large hand settle across her lower abdomen, she could tell he was completely new to the world of physical affection, as was she; but she had seen it around her, he had been at war his entire life.

She pulled his hand further across to her hip and settled her head against the side of his chest, "have you worked out what we're doing yet?" she teased him playfully, feeling her heart grow warmer and warmer towards the man that held her.

"I'd take a guess, but I've been wrong about enough guess's to know better."

He pulled her closer, prompting her to admit her plans. She reached across his stomach in an affectionate embrace, marvelling at the thick bands of muscle she could feel beneath his suit.

Her mind battled itself, one side wanting to keep him guessing and keep things a surprise, the other side wanting to make sure he was comfortable with everything; the later won out, "first, we're going to this 'Unity' to have a look around, I'm sure they'll give you an amazing place to stay there. Then, we'll go to Earth, so you can see where you came from."

The glimmering scene beyond their windows eluded them as their attention focused on each other; Forerunner craft took to the skies, pushing up through the atmosphere and into defensive positions around the planet.

"Earth. Ha!"

Anya released her grasp on John and spun in her seat, shooting an angry expression at Thel, she clicked on the translator she had received from Life Ascending.

"Every single Human on Earth knows Johns' face now. He won't be able to go anywhere without being noticed, not to mention all the females who'll want to be his mate."

Anya felt her blood boil at the idea of another woman wanting to steel John away from her, she opened her mouth, ready to scream an angry response, quickly she clamped it shut, realizing she didn't know how to respond.

Vedestars' raucous laughter at her reaction only heightened her anger, she turned fully in her seat and began trying to climb over the cushioned chair to smack Vedestar across the face, John wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her back into his lap, causing Vedestars' laughter to increase in mirth.

Thel could hardly deny the small chuckle he tried to subdue.

Johns' hands held her waist firmly as she continued to struggle to slap the arrogant Forerunner soldier, his hands slid to her upper back as he pulled her body against his, revelling in the feeling of her lithe and voluptuous body against his muscular one.

He touched his forehead against hers, "he's just working you up…" his words were cut off abruptly as Anya aggressively kissed him, she deepened the kiss as her tongue sort out his; her vain attempt to show Vedestar that John was hers.

His quickly deepening laughter continued in the background; she clamped her eyes tight shut, trying to ignore the Forerunner.

Her body relaxed and warmed against Johns' as the joy of the sensation belayed the sounds of the annoying soldier.

Her enjoyment was interrupted by a wet feeling against her forehead, her eyes snapped open; Vedestar was half way over the seat mockingly kissing her temple.

In an instinctive action her open palm impacted fiercely with his exposed cheek, he jumped backwards, his head connecting with the ceiling of the magnetic car, he collapsed into his seat nursing both the bright red slap mark and the back of his head.

John forced a straight face, knowing he wasn't pulling it off even as he heard Thel laughing his alien laugh behind him.

She shot him a look of exaggerated insult before sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. Her actions yet again caused raucous laughter to ensue from Vedestar, "I swear that one day I'm going to kill you!" she forced out between clenched teeth.

Her anger only worsened Vedestars' laughing fit; John subtly turned his head towards him, mouthing, "Please stop."

"Sorry John…" he trailed off as he bit his lip to stop the laughter, "and sorry to you as well pretty, angry miss."

He barked out a final chorus of laughter before forcing himself to stop.

Thel to struggled to contain his amusement, simply feeling amazed that the hardened solider he had once known had found this level of comfort amongst others, _'no doubt the females doing,' _he mused internally.

"Demon…" he began to form his question to the Spartan, predictably he was cut short by the arrogant Forerunner, "demon?"

"Long story Ved, I used to be known as demon to the Sangheili… Go on Thel?"

Thels' elongated head nodded towards Ved, confirming what John had said, "how long have you been here? And how long have you known these two individuals?"

Anya cut in, to proud of the man she had discovered to let him answer, "I found him, around three days ago, we both just met Ved before we arrived in this system," she smiled up at John, letting his hand encapsulate hers.

"You mean, you've formed such a bond with this female in three days? And already you treat this male as a brother?"

"Hmmm," John cocked his head to the side slightly, only now realizing how quickly he had integrated, the genetic alteration no doubt the source of his comfort, "Yeah, the Forerunners are completely different to Humanity, and they gave me genetic alterations, I know them, their history, our history, I feel more like one of them than like a Human."

"To be honest Spartan, you never looked like you belonged with Humans. I am glad that you found some measure of peace."

"Can I touch your hand?"

Thel cast Vedestar a curious glance, "touch my hand?"

Ved laughed at his own question, just realizing how odd it sounded, "sorry, no offence meant, you skin looks so different to ours…"

Thel instinctively drew his hand further along his lap.

"You should take that as a no. You imbecile."

A look of exaggerated hurt formed on Vedestars' face, "watch it beautiful lady, I might be inclined to bug you, to get in on the action."

Anyas' rage came back with a vengeance as she again attacked the soldier, this time she scored several punches to his face.

John laughed at the cringing expression on Veds' face as he laughed while trying to ward off the womans' flying fists.

"You filthy, dirty little pervert!" she yelled at him in something getting close to hatred.

"John! Help me John, please get her away from me?"

"Hahaha, I'm not sure you deserve it," he teased in return to Veds' pleas.

Anyas' right fist connected sharply with Veds' nose, a bright spray of blood spurted from the obviously broken nose.

John wrapped his arms around her thin midsection and secured her on his lap, holding her heaving chest against his, suddenly knowing how protective she already was of him.

"Shit!" Ved complained as he forcibly righted his nose, blood dripping down his body from the damaged nose.

"You did deserve that…"

Ved threw a spiteful look at Thel, "look snake eyes, I was just joking!"

A slight sense of vertigo hit the four as the magnetic car came to a halt at their destination; Anya looked up from Johns' chest, Ved quickly pushed open his door and jumped out onto the small private landing pad, hoping to avoid the womans' anger.

Thel stepped out in his wake, noticing a look in Anyas' eyes that implied a desire for privacy.

"Are you okay?" Johns' eyes delved deep into hers.

She levelled her body against his, understanding why so many sought a partner to spend their days with, "yeah. I found you, and you gave me an opportunity at a new life, no doubt your actions when you ran off to fight saved other lives, you saved my life, you've already saved the galaxy and you're prepared to do it again, you're respectful, honest, kind, caring, you're simply amazing." She paused for a moment, letting out a long sigh, afraid that what her heart told her to say might scare him away from her, "I think I love you… I don't want to rush into things, I don't like the idea of feeling so much after such a short amount of time, but for the first time in my life I think I know what I feel…"

To afraid for him to reject her while looking into his eyes she pushed her face into his chest.

He pulled her more firmly against his body, using a hand to raise her chin, "and you gave me a reason to live; I don't think I really understand the feeling of love, I know love between brothers and sisters, but I think love you too. I'm learning to feel still, and you've bought that out in me."

An anxious smile crept across her lips, she drew away from him and gently pushed the door open, sliding off his lap onto the landing pad, he followed suit, recognizing the landing pad as the one outside of her apartment, "we're just here to get some things."

Her lithe form jogged to the door as the chill from the high windswept apartment block caught her off guard.

The glass door slid into the ceiling, allowing them entrance, they filed in, looking around awkwardly at the luxurious space.

They had stepped into an open scheme lounge area; leathery couches formed a square perimeter around the corner of the room, each available seat giving an expansive view through the windows at the magnificent city stretching into the horizon.

"Thel, Vedestar; you two can make yourselves comfortable, I've just got to organize some things for John."

Thel took a step behind Vedestar, making sure he wouldn't cause more trouble.

Her hand flew to Johns' as she tried to drag him towards her private quarters.

Entering her personal quarters she led him across the room to a washroom, "stay still," authority laced her voice.

He did as told as she hurriedly dipped fabric into a warm flow of water from a tap; she turned back to him and feverishly began whipping dried black blood from his face and body suit.

"Let's get you washed up. I assume when you got to the station they'll have lots of image capturing devices, you'll need to look your best."

She squealed as he unexpectedly lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands on his shoulders, "I do love you."

The words came unbidden to her mouth as the same thought spiralled around her busy mind, '_what do I do now? What does he want me to do? Am I enough for him?' _

Her thoughts stopped as he kissed her passionately, she pulled away from the kiss; smiling gently at him she cooed, "not here, the bed is much more comfortable."

"Yes ma'am."

His hands glided along her hamstrings to her rear, she smiled at the sensation of his touch through the thin fabric.

His feet quickly carried them to her low-lying bed, he lowered himself towards the inviting mattress; she tightened her legs around his waist as her excitement built, feeling heat spread throughout her body.

His fingers latched onto the tiny zip in the centre of her neck, he smoothly slid it down the length of her immaculate body, the zip stopped at her navel, allowing her to pull her exposed upper body from the white patterned suit.

John paused, never had he been in a situation like that one; her hand cupped the side of his face, "it's ok, I love you."

He lowered his face to hers, kissing her deeply between his hands exploring her toned body and hers fumbling with the zip on the back of his neck.

Her thin arms pushed him off her as she succeeded in unzipping his black suit; hands feverishly pushed the suit from his body, her desire growing by the second as she could feel his hardness through the still unexposed lower body.

She gripped tighter around John, as an unexpected heavy knock sounded on the door, "how much longer is this going to take? Thel and I are afraid we might fall in love out here…"

She sighed as she pushed her forehead against Johns' neck, taking a deep breath she called over his shoulder, "just a few more minutes, almost finished cleaning things up."

John pushed his face into the mattress to the right of her head, she nuzzled her face against his neck, "I'm sorry John, next time…" She directed her mouth to his cheek, planting a series of soft kisses.

He rose onto his elbows for support, looking into her perplexing silver eyes, "next time," he agreed.

She couldn't resist a sensual smile as she watched his eyes wander down her exposed body, his mouth quickly following his gaze as he kissed her all the way to her navel.

His curios blue eyes looked back to her smiling face over her voluptuous breasts, temptation rising in him again.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she forced herself to sit upright, pushing him back as she rose and began zipping her suit back up.

As if on their own her hands slowly slid down his muscular body, savouring every moment she had with him in this state, "why can't this just last forever," she smiled coyly at him, drawing her hands off his body she pushed his suit back along his arms to his shoulders.

"We'll get our chance."

With a moment of intense concentration she jumped off the bed towards a mirrored cupboard.

John mirrored the sigh as he reached behind his head and zipped his suit back up, eyes tracking Anyas' movements as she forced various items of clothing and equipment into a padded blue rubberized bag.

Sol systems beaming sun cast light through the window in the bedroom, illuminating Anyas' stunning face as she fretted over everything she'd need, light glinted in her silver eyes as she looked up to the man seated on her bed, her full lips knitted together, concerned that she could have forgotten something.

"Relax, we'll be fine." Without waiting for her reply he sprung from the bed and scooped her and the bag into his arms, she screamed sarcastically as he barged through the door towards the lounge with her cradled like a damsel in distress.

"Woah! Some of us didn't sign up for this show," Anya squirmed out of Johns' arms; she stormed towards Vedestar with dangerous intent.

He laughed at her anger and dived over the couch, "peace… I was just joking."

Lips pursed she turned away from the antagonistic Forerunner, looking to Thel for a report of what they'd been talking about.

"We've both figured out that wherever this war takes John, and you, we'll be by your side."

"Thank you Thel," she shot a spiteful look at Vedestar, "I don't know if I can survive you."

Thel shot the same look at Ved, knowing he had seemed to make it his personal mission to drive Anya past the bounds of sanity.

"I swear, Ved, I will knock out every one of your teeth if you piss me off too much!"

"To much you say? How much is too much? Because I want to keep my pretty smile."

Her foot took an instinctive step forward to reinforce her point, Ved threw his hands up in a submissive gesture, "alright, I get it…"

"You better get it young male, if John wanted to he could destroy you."

"Ha! I'd love to see him try."

A genuine bark of laughter rattled from Thel, "I know you're a Forerunner, and a soldier, but John has stopped everything that has ever called itself the most powerful thing in the galaxy. Including the Flood, you know, that species that forced you into genocide."

Veds' eyes sized John up, realizing he must be something different to be here on their planet, Johns' added height over him made him recall how easily he had downed the Precursor soldiers in the park.

"Whatever… when does our ride get here?"

Anya couldn't resist scoffing at his defeated words and expression.

Her hand fished inside her bag, emerging with a small transmission pad, a series of small echoes from the pad reverberated around the awkward situation as she sent the code required to call in their pick up shuttle.

The short silence in conversation finally bought their attention to the scenes outside; very few ships remained on the ground, the majority could be seen high above their heads pressing their way into space.

The star like silhouette of Unity was becoming visible through the sky, it drew nearer; due to the Didacts organizing the completion of it with Forerunner labour. The only logical conclusion as far as Thel was concerned.

Emergency craft assailed their ears as thousands swarmed through the city towards all areas affected by the short-lived fight with the Precursors.

Johns' eyes sought out Anyas', he could tell she was worried, worried about everything; quickly he walked forward and pulled her back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her body beneath her breasts.

Her small hands settled on his arms, finding comfort in his concern for her, _'this isn't right! I'm meant to be the one looking after him. But look what he's done, for me, his people and the others in the galaxy; he's always going to be the one looking out for everyone.' _

A small smile tweaked at the edge of her lips, letting her caring side win the internal argument and put faith in John.

Thel glanced from Vedestar who stood pressed against the window, anger dominated his features as his eyes sought out every scorch mark and damaged structure.

His reptilian eyes came to settle on Anya in Johns' arms; the sight bought painful memories of a time far gone by into the fore of his mind. He had found a mate, a perfect soul to match his, she had told him that when he won the war against the Humans that she would be waiting for him with her arms open; the memory summoned a faint smile to his mandibles, wishing that the memory would go no further quickly failed as his smile faded.

He had received the mark of shame, days later he was given word that she had taken her life; he had known immediately that it was due to his own failings.

R'tas was the only soul he had ever trusted in enough to tell of his pain, "you will find another to match your soul, brother," R'tas had insisted, he had nodded to his friend, knowing that the war was far to important for him to give up from the loss of his soul mate.

Movement caught his eye; thankful for the distraction from his memories he bolted up, peering closer towards the flash of purple amongst the grey, white and black city.

"You requested a Sangheili shuttle?" Without looking from the bulbous purple craft he questioned Anya.

"Yes, I did. I had thought it would be more appropriate; seeing as though there are no formal treaties between Humanity and Forerunners, and that you are the one belonging most to that alliance I had thought it would be better?"

"Hmm, that does make sense. What is our plan?" His large reptilian body turned from the window to face John and Anya, Anya being the one with all the answers was his first option for questions.

"Well," her silver eyes looked up to John looking for his agreement, "I was hoping we could go to Unity and possibly integrate slightly and meet up with the Didact and Librarian. Then, if time is permitting..."

"It will be," Johns' deep voice cut in reassuring her.

"Then, we'll go to Earth."

Thel scoffed, "you know, Earth is a big place… where do you want to go on Earth?"

"New Mombasa."

Thel shifted his gaze to John; he hung his head to the floor "I should have known you'd want to see it… there have been massive leaps in rebuilding. But the scars are fresh."

"It's okay, Thel, I don't blame you or the Sangheili for it… I just need to see it, and I want to feel apart of it, so I know what I saved."

Anya felt her heart warm, as far as she was concerned she could not have found a better partner to spend her life with.

With considerable effort she pried Johns' arms from her, "come on, I want to see this station."

Her nearing footfalls triggered the door to retract into the ceiling, exposing the group to the bitter cold air; they rushed towards the open hatch of the shuttle, Vedestar followed with less enthusiasm.

A sense of uncertainty settled in him as he took a step into the shuttle, purple and red light illuminated the furnished space; both John and Thel looked at ease, relaxed and used to this environment, Anyas' eyes trailed over every little detail, seeing Thels' culture in the design of the vessel.

He clanked forward and collapsed next to Anya, he lowered his tone so only she could hear, "be careful, Anya. You don't know if you can trust these people…"

Her eyes narrowed, "you idiot!" she was quickly losing respect for the Forerunner soldier, she drew quick conclusions that he had been raised by a family who supported wrongs of their past.

Spiting his desire for a hushed conversation she raised her voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "John saved my life, John saved the galaxy from our mistakes, John's here to save us. I trust, and I love, John! Thel trusts John. The more likely truth is that they shouldn't trust us!"

John shot Vedestar a questioning look as he wrapped a hand around Anyas' delicate waist; she jumped from her seat and approached Thel, "excuse me, could I please sit between you and John." Wordlessly he shuffled across a seat and gave John a curious expression over the top of her head as she settled against Johns' side.

Vedestar bit his lip; _'I have been wrong about Humans, and Sangheili, and my own people… If her, and the Didact can trust them, so can I. Yet the Didact never trusted them in the start, while his wife always placed her faith in them. She has been right all this time." _

The Forerunner regretted all his past words and actions; his eyes sought the floor to avoid the looks thrown his way. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Anya glaring hatefully at him over Johns' chest.

He felt slight jealousy of John; Anya was a prominent and well known Forerunner, she had earned scientific greatness amongst her people for her efforts towards building their future, planning on tracking down all the lost shield and sword worlds and changing their purpose from weapons of war to homes of the future.

Then John had fallen from the sky and taken her from her people, Vedestar quickly righted his opinion, _'no, he didn't take her from us, he's taking us forward, and she has chosen how she feels about him. All this time that she has planned, it hasn't been for us, it's been for them.' _

In an effort to avoid detection he slowly moved his head towards Anya, he bit his lip again as he swallowed his pride.

Anya felt sleep claiming her as gentle hum of the engines and Johns' warm embrace welcomed her to relaxation.

"Anya?"

Her eyes creaked open to see Vedestar on his knees in front of her, John and Thel both giving him curious expressions.

"What the hell do you want?" Hostility spat out at him as she felt her relaxation quickly dwindling away.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Everything you've ever done has been right, and I only just realized that everything you've ever done has been for them, not us."

Shock replaced the anger on her face; she couldn't help but be amazed that the arrogant young Forerunner had managed to swallow both his pride and arrogance to apologise.

"The fact that you insulted them insulted me. Say sorry to them."

Ved dipped his head, feeling ashamed of himself; he extended and open upwards facing palm to John and looked into his eyes, "please forgive me for wrongs I have said and done? I wish to stand at your side as we enter the fire."

John looked at Veds' open palm curiously, not sure what to do or say, he cast an uncertain glance at Anya, her mouth was open in shock at Vedestars' gesture, "John, that gesture means he is looking for your permission, it is the utmost sign of respect, it is rarely used."

Vedestars actions drove her to push Johns' hand onto Vedestars'. He nodded his thanks to John and extended the same gesture and words to Thel, Thel parroted Johns' actions and placed a hand on his.

The moment Thel retracted his hand from Veds'; he quickly shuffled to the furthest seat from the group. Anya was completely shocked by the actions; she looked to Johns' curious face, understanding that he was yet to claim all the implanted Forerunner memories of tradition.

"That gesture he just did… that basically makes you his sole commander and most respected relative or friend, now he is by himself to contemplate all the things he has done wrong and all the things he will do right to atone for his wrongs. It's almost an ancient tradition, we're all taught of it though."

"Why?" Thel blurted out before he could stop his curiosity.

"The Forerunners have deep issues amongst its society; a large majority will want to pledge their lives to improving the lives of other species who suffered because of us. A rare few, like Ved, are products of those who came before them and hold a mistrust for every other species, feeling that they are to blame for the problems of our people."

"So? Ved just renounced what he was?"

Anya nodded, amazed that she had the ability to do so for the person she had met a day earlier, "more or less; he'll still be the same person, just with different motives and beliefs."

A confused frown was all John could express at the tense situation, "so, the permission thing, where does that come from?" he questioned in a vain attempt to change the topic.

"It's an ancient tradition, long before the Forerunners ever managed to leave the home planet. When someone felt that they owed a deep apology or owed someone their life they'd offer the gesture, it means they'll help you in any way that they can." She regarded Thel, "he did it to you as well; at least we know he'll trust your judgement."

The former Arbiters laughter rung around the interior of the purple lit room, "my judgement has always had me rejected and shot at."

John smiled at his comment, recalling Thels' history as had been narrated to him aboard the Forward unto Dawn on their jump to the Ark.

"I'd have to say the same of myself…"

Forcing the tension aside Anya smiled lightly, "he'll be perfect to follow you two then…" she trailed off as her eyes found Vedestars' figure in the corner, his head cradled in his hands as he contemplated his wrongs; she wasn't going to forgive him just yet.

Johns' blue eyes looked down to Anyas' concerned ones, "What's wrong?"

"Ved… He might get over his 'xenophobia' but there will still be a lot who won't, at least not any time soon."

"Don't worry," he placed a comforting hand on hers, "there are xenophobes in every race, including Humanity, even Sangheili. A few won't make a difference worth noting."

A glint of annoyance seemed to flash in her silver eyes, "how can you be so calm about everything? Just look at everything you've been through, all the people who've used you!"

"A lot of bad things have happened, but I expected much worse; and just look how much has improved for me, for the galaxy. Now I'm free to live my life the way I choose, I have you, I have friends, and I have a future that doesn't involve either certain death or life service."

The frown that crossed her face was contrary to what she felt towards him as she looked into his eyes, "but they could ruin everything!"

"Ha!" Thel turned towards the two, a small attempt at sleep forgotten, "those sort of people have always existed, they always will exist; there's no cure for ignorance in some. But this," he slammed a fist into the purple wall, "this is the real problem, why have we not yet followed human designs and made windows!"

Veds' quiet chuckle drew the threes attention, Thel called over to him "come on, I know you feel guilty for judging incorrectly, but life is to short to waste on sadness and anger."

Ved forced a mimic of his earlier arrogant expression, "maybe for you, snake eyes; I'm going to live for the next thousand years…"

Thel barked in laughter, "You really think that; where we're going, I find that very doubtful."

"Where are we going then? If you don't mind enlightening me?"

"Ahh, good point… I should have said, who we're going with."

John chuckled at the reference to him, a feeling of gladness emanated from his demeanour as Ved lightened up, this time joking and having fun not to antagonise but to feel closer.

He rose cautiously from his seat, making his way back to the seat by Johns' side, John and Thel gave encouraging smiles, Anya gave a deadpan glare in strange contrast to the two aliens.

"Secure for landing, you may experience slight discomfort as we pass into Unitys' gravity field."

The Sangheili pilots voice rumbled from hidden speakers on the interior of the shuttle as it weaved past the final cruiser baring its direct path into the space station.

"Spartan, I wish we had windows for you to see this, this is a view unlike any other."

Anya recalled watching panoramic holos' of the Ark, both during and after construction, remembering Thel saying that he had been present at the instillation and yet he still held such great admiration towards the Humans' construction.

"Is it really that impressive? I mean, compared to the Ark?"

"It is beyond what you could think Humans capable of, it doesn't have the same expanse of nature as the Ark did, but it is a heaven of civilization."

"Hmm," she pursed her lips towards John, "I think we'll like it."

"Hahaha, I wouldn't have any idea, it's been so long since I've seen an intact city, but I hope so."

The floor rumbled as the shuttle decelerated towards the landing pad situated near the centre park by the lake. The airlock slid open, bright rays of light streamed into the darker interior; Anya squinted at the sudden exposure to the light as she skipped jovially out the door, John quickly following her steps.

"Well if it isn't the formerly deceased Spartan 117."

A wrinkled hand grasped his firmly in a shake before he could come to terms with his location; he blinked his eyes quickly to acclimatize to the light to reveal the smiling face of Lord Terrance Hood.

"Sir, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Son, the pleasures all mine, but I can't help but notice; you look like a different man now? The last time I saw your face you were covered in scars?"

"He was…" John quickly shushed Anyas' interruption with a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry sir, this is Anya, the Forerunner who found me, and…"

Anya almost laughed at his embarrassment at admitting their relationship, "I'm his partner."

Hood cast his eyes from John to Anya, Johns' almost childlike guilty expression and Anyas' proud one as she looped an arm around his waist.

"Haha! John, if I may, there's no need to be embarrassed, it's great to see that you've found someone."

Thel and Vedestar pushed out the door behind them, noticing Terrence had the two held up right in front of the shuttle he turned on his heel and began walking toward the command and control centre, with a flick of his hand the group followed, John and Anya by his side.

"I'm not Human anymore sir, I underwent genetic alterations, I had all my scars healed, I had memories and knowledge implanted and I'll live twice as long as any other Human."

"Maybe more than twice as long," she flashed him a content smile, her smile broadened as she saw Lord Hood smiling at the pair.

"R'tas told me that young James Keyes didn't take kindly to your news of abandonment?"

"Sir…"

"No. I approve of your decision," He tipped his bald head up to John, "we have taken so much from you and given you nothing; that's why I'm giving you an apartment here, a hell of a lot of back pay and a grateful hundred million dollars."

John had never had the need for money nor the need to spend any, but none the less he had a firm grasp from marines chatter on how much was a lot and how much wasn't, "Sir…"

Terrance cut in again; after so long of wishing he had things to tell the soldier he now had the chance, "I know you're not likely to spend that, but it's not the practicality of it that matters, it's our gift to you. And don't worry about James, he's still young and learning, and before you he'd never met a Spartan or seen them in action in person."

Anya grinned joyously, mentally taking back earlier statements about how bad things could be. John extended a hand to Lord Hoods' shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He grasped Terrences' right hand between both of his own, giving him a steady thankful shake, "Thank you so much sir, I'm glad that you made it through the storm."

"No John, thank you for bringing us all through it, now come on, there are things you need to see and hear."

Terrence broke the shake and began walking again; Johns' attention wavered from the aged leader to the scenery around him. _'Thel was right, this place is incredible.' _

"John, this place is stunning," Anya uttered breathlessly as her eyes scoured out every detail in the sight.

He nodded absently, he to being far to absorbed in his surroundings to place attention in conversing.

The air buzzed with small single man Forerunner craft above them, each laden with equipment as they integrated into the process to quickly complete the station.

Terrence saw Johns' eyes trailing an overhead worker, "it seems the Didact is extremely welcoming towards an alliance. He's committed four thousand workers so far, along with the Sangheili assigning twenty thousand to finish off the subsystems."

"How long?" piped Anya curiously?

A broad confident smile claimed Terrences' face, "yesterday I would have said two or three weeks, today I'm proud to say two or three days. Most of our workforce has been committed to rebuilding Earth, but with the added help of the Sangheili and Forerunners, three days, tops."

"What is the deal with crew, sir?" John queried as he pried his eyes from a clear view of one of the stations arms.

"Crew has been selected, that includes full compliment of engineers, mechanics, so on, along with the Didact saying that many Forerunners will want to serve on board."

"Sorry Hood," Thel pushed past Vedestar who wandered aimlessly behind them with his head arched back looking to the tower tops far above; "Has R'tas mentioned our desire to have the same thing?"

Terrence gave the former Arbiter a reassuring nod, "we've already factored that in, and, I'm sure you'll like this news." He flashed Thel an enthusiastic smile, "Just before you arrived R'tas dispatched a corvette to Sangheilios to make enlistment aboard an option."

Thel pushed his frown from his brow, "enlistment? Are you saying you want them for onboard services?"

Terrence smiled like a proud father, "no, this station is going to run like a colony, enlistment centres have opened on earth and mars as well. If you are accepted for enlistment then you can purchase a residence here and live here, there are ample amounts of empty shopping areas and other sort of job options available for hire if someone wishes to open their own business."

"Ahhh!" Satisfaction at the news warbled from Thels' chest, "it would be an honour to have our peoples living on here." His reptilian eyes found Anya, "and your people to?"

"Oh I'm sure that there will be many who want to live here, it will be wonderful to see cultures mixing."

"What of you though?" Thel continued to press, knowing she would play a prominent role in the Spartans life.

"Well," she smiled peacefully up at Johns' curios face, "wherever John goes, I'll go, I'll be happy as long as I'm with him."

Terrence chuckled lightly under his breath, "ahh, the wonders of young love. Neither of you will need to enlist, you basically get free everything that's associated with legalities."

More shadows passed overhead as Human and Forerunner frigates lowered through the shielding and made separate paths towards the distant points along the arms. "Hood, watching these frigates come has just made me realize how large an effort population boarding will be? Do you have predicted times for that?"

"That's not a worry, there are docking bays and cargo bays in the underside that can handle a fleet."

"Why have we not used them?"

"Your Sangheili workers should be finishing them soon, important persons have clearance to land through the shielding for faster communications," He quietened Thels' query calmly, having prepared himself for many questions of the sort.

The group rounded the corner of the street, the sight of the central control structure taking up their view. Humans and Sangheili rushed around inside the foyer to get the all the work force into position to prepare for the soon to begin population effort.

John felt his heart beat quickening in his chest, sensing he was soon to be in the middle of another war debate; he followed Lord Hoods' lead as they rushed up the stairs to the doors.

Anya held more firmly onto Johns' arm as they were soon immersed amongst throngs of workers finding their way to their designated posts.

Terrence ushered the group into a large elevator capsule, stepping in last to bar any other workers entrance, the doors slid shut smoothly; "this is the part I don't like." Terrence commented dryly as his hand tapped on 'military chambers' button.

"With me being here, how could I hope to be anywhere else," John sarcastically joked.

"Sorry John, it's the way the world works. War, a little peace, then more war, but this time we're going to have a lot more help."

A nervous smile broke Anyas' calm exterior, "so the Didact has agreed that we'll be working together?"

"Not yet, but he will. But I'm meaning that we're going to have to try and make allegiances with the Kig-yar, the Jiralhanae and the Unggoy."

"The Jiralhanae? You cannot be serious about that!" Thel barked at Terrences' turned head.

"I know. I'm not sure if any species likes them. But either way, they fight with us or fight alone."

Anya put her worth into the argument, "before we make alliances we need to go to the shield worlds. We stored fleets inside of them before the event, just in case…"

"Hmm," Terrence nodded slowly, "we could always use the extra ships."

The elevators momentum slowed suddenly, the doors sprung open to immerse the new arrivals in the loud debate between all the highest-ranking officials of Humanity, Sangheili and Forerunners within.

"Come on, stay right behind me?"

They all wordlessly followed Hoods' instructions as he pushed into the swelling crowd.

They made their way down a central row of stairs to the focal point of the amphitheatre configuration of the room.

As they shoved their way through the crowd the bystanders went quiet at the sight of the lost Spartan, anticipation quickly grew in the room at the presence of the new arrivals.

Terrence mounted the podium and quickly quelled the remaining noise by roaring into a microphone, "QUIET!"

All eyes snapped to the centre of the room, Lord Terrence Hood stood a few feet above the rest of his group on the podium, John, Anya, Vedestar and Thel stood confidently around the front of the podium.

"Now! We are here to DISCUSS, the matters at hand, not to piss into the wind!" Many of the Humans present quickly averted their gazes to the floor at the prompt reprisal of the respected man.

"Everyone, please take a seat?"

The crowd quickly lowered into seats that lined the amphitheatre, the imposed order revealed the Didact, Librarian and R'tas sitting side by side just a few meters from the podium.

Terrence gave an open palm gesture to the Didact to stand up and come forward, "the Didact has explained all the past actions of the Forerunners, and he asks for our forgiveness. Please, a show of hands of those who believe we should forgive?"

Almost all of the officials shot their hands into the air, hardly caring about actions of the past, only seeing potential for the future.

"Good, no need for argument there. Now, in terms of military cooperation, who believes that our forces should cooperate?"

Again most hands went into the air, the loud debate already behind them.

"I have been informed that there may be Forerunner fleets stored inside of long forgotten…" he looked questioningly down to Anya.

"Shield worlds." She attempted to yell loud enough for her voice to echo around the chamber.

"Come on up here? You can explain." Terrence extended a hand to her, she cast a dubious glance to John; he gave her a reassuring smile as she accepted the hand and took the centre position on the podium.

Her eyes travelled around the room, knowing that three hundred of the most important people alive were giving her their full attention, "With the threat of the Flood we had to make plans to survive and save as much as we could. There was the shield, the sword and the Ark. The shields are internal worlds protected by a slip space rupture, from the outside it may look like any other planet, but on the inside it's a world the size of a solar system; we tried to save as much as we could inside of them, ships, technology, in some cases species we might lose forever."

All Forerunners in the crowd stood silent, all having knowledge of the constructs, a Human shot his hand up into the air, "speak?" Terrence instructed the Admiral.

"Where are these worlds?"

Terrence retrieved a small control remote from the edge of the podium and tapped a key, a holographic map of the galaxy sprung to life above their heads.

A few points glowed blue, indicating safe planets such as Earth and Sangheilios. Far more small points glowed red to indicate lost colonies.

"There were only ever seven completed, as the rest of our efforts went into trying to construct our surviving planet… but" she raised a hand, pointing at an unmarked section on the map, "there was one there…"

She began to reach towards the second position but was quickly cut off by a Sangheili, "that shield world has been destroyed, we found a Forerunner fleet and intended to use it against Humanity, the Humans destroyed it to stop us."

She looked at the speaker, stunned that Humans could have destroyed such a powerful instillation, she righted herself and pointed to a second location, this time it was a pre marked location in red, "the second was here… And the Didact knows the locations of the rest..."

The crowd went silent; Forerunners glanced around at the aliens.

Terrence stepped forward again, putting a thankful hand on her shoulder, "we had a colony there, and we lost contact with it not long before the end. We had Spartans on that planet… We'll start with that. All who agree?"

A moment of silence ensued as everyone considered priorities, hands hesitantly went into the air.

"Good. Now onto more disconcerting problems; we have no idea how large the Precursors fighting force is, only that they have been planning this for thousands of years, so we can assume that both their fleet and ground forces will number far more than we can imagine…"

Anya sensed she was no longer needed upon the podium and quickly skipped down to John who stood at strict attention as his eyes bore into Lord Hoods' gaze.

Thel quickly took Anyas' place next to Terrence, he raised his long arms above his head to draw attention, "brothers, we face an enemy more powerful than anything we've ever known, please consider Lord Hoods' words carefully before you speak." He gave Terrence a light squeeze on the shoulder, knowing his words to come would not be welcomed.

All the Sangheili nodded towards their leader, knowing what was about to be said would go against their desires.

For the first time, Terrence felt apprehension well up in him, "we will need more friends in this fight… I propose that we send diplomatic missions to the Kig-yars', the Unggoys' and the Jiralhanaes' home worlds."

Shock replaced apprehension on the crowds expressions, they had expected a diplomatic future with both the Unggoy and the Kig-yar, but the very thought of working with the creatures aptly nicknamed Brutes quickly dampened their spirits.

R'tas quickly stood in the crowd, fully aware of his strong impression amongst his people, "I vote in favour of this notion, as much as we may hate the Jiralhanae, we cannot fight this war alone." He slowly lowered himself back into his seat, praying that his words would have the desired effect.

Sangheili heads began nodding dubiously in understanding; Humans soon mimicked the movements and began raising their hands in tentative agreement.

"Good," Terrence smiled nervously at their halting agreement, "we will send three ships to each home world, one Human, one Sangheili and one Forerunner."

"I volunteer!" A grey haired man jumped up confidently with his hand raised, "I am the captain of the UNSC Last breath, I offer my ship, and crew, to a diplomatic mission."

Terrence quelled his enthusiasm by waving him back to his sitting position, "thank you for your enthusiasm, R'tas will be among the people helping to organize this, so when the hearing is over please submit your candidacy to either him or me and we will work out who goes where."

"What of my captains?" The Didact yelled towards him, his curiosity at the proceedings overwhelming him.

"They will have the same procedures as Humans' and Sangheili; we're in this together, on our own land and planets we can consider ourselves to be in authority, but here, we are all equal. I do not mean to challenge your authority, but all the military forces now answer to me, R'tas, Thel and you; together. Someone wants a mission and then they come to us and submit their desire to do so."

Hushed tones of murmuring quickly spread through all the Forerunners, three quickly raised their hands, happy to be able to choose for themselves.

"Remember you can submit yourselves . . . after the proceedings."

The over enthused Forerunners quickly took their hands out of the air, expressions of embarrassment claiming their faces.

"What of Unity?" An unidentified voice yelled from the far end of the amphitheatre.

"Upon word of her being ready from the engineers, we will begin boarding procedures as soon as possible, military personal and civilians. I have been told that first fleet, or, Unitys' task fleet is almost complete, they will go wherever Unity does, and first stop will be Onyx."

"What if we desire to accompany Unity on her mission?" A Forerunners synthetically translated speech queried to him.

"Same deal as with the diplomatic missions, submit yourself to be considered for the role, remember, we need to station fleets here in Sol and at Sangheilos for defence."

The Didact stood, rising to his full height proudly, "I offer my entire militaries full compliment of engineers to complete this station and its' fleet?"

Smiles' took their places on the faces of all present, Terrence gave the Forerunner a grateful nod, "we, of course accept your offer."

The crowd began clapping to the Didact in gratitude for his offer of assistance.

"Now!" Terrence spread his arms wide as if embracing the crowd, "before you are dismissed, there is one matter that has long been on wait. Our hero, our saviour, is back with us, he is no longer fully human, and no longer answers to us, he answers with us and for himself. John 117, is still alive!"

Terrence made an effort to drag John onto the podium, He complied grudgingly to stand before the crowd as they broke out cheering and clapping for the man who had saved them so many times.

John scanned the crowd, their overjoyed faces; fears of death and destruction momentarily forgotten as they cheered the man who had saved them. Pride swelled in his chest as he looked down to Anya, a gentle smile across her face as she clapped quietly to the man who had saved her.

"Okay! Dismissed, prepare yourselves for the storm to come." Terrence bellowed throatily into the microphone to be heard over the roaring approval of the Spartan.

Humans and Sangheili turned and shook each other's hands before filing towards the elevators, many rushing so that they could submit their ships to the cause. Forerunners gave each other happy nods and smiles as they felt a part of the force that would either live together or die together.

Anya pounced onto the stage, wrapping her arms around Johns' middle in joy as the crowd slowly ebbed away, "see, they all accepted you, and didn't ask anything more of you."

"Yeah… I actually feel good about how that went," he said absently as his eyes trailed the final Sangheili to pass through a door at the far end of the room that led to yet another set of chambers and offices.

"Good?" Lord Hood cried in exasperation, "that went amazingly! Everyone agreed to everything!"

The Didact strolled forward towards the podium, "and with our help you'll have this station, and your fleet ready in a day."

"Yes we will, and you have my unending thanks," Terrence smiled at the Didact in gratitude,

"Hood," R'tas extended a hand to Terrence, "congratulations, everything went perfectly, as much as I would be honoured to accompany Unity to Onyx, I fear I must be the one to head the mission to Doisac."

"Doisac?" Terrence asked curiously.

"Doisac is the Jiralhanae home world. It will either succeed stunningly or fail horribly, I feel I have to be responsible for either."

"Oh, I understand, of course you have preference with heading that mission."

"Thank you Hood," he grabbed Terrences' hand in a strong shake, "I must go and give a ship wide communication," he turned to Thel and John, giving each a strong shake.

R'tas spun and marched towards the elevator; Terrence turned to John, "so, you have some spare time on your hands, I was going to have you shown to your apartment?"

"Of course sir, thank you, if I could… I would like to go visit New Mombasa?"

Terrence hung his head, "understandable. I will have you shown to your apartment and then Keyes can take you there; he knows his way around, but you won't like everything you see," he sighed the words out, he himself wishing he had never seen the clean up effort.

"Thank you, sir. I just need to see it, to put it behind me."

"That's fine, son, I'll send James a message to prep Angels Wing. I should stay here, but I'd like to go with you?"

John smiled oddly, "that might make it easier on my conscience, sir."

"I'll come too, I need to see what has happened to your kind."

Terrence nodded to the Didact, understanding that he felt responsible for their current threatened position.

John turned to Anya only to see her in deep conversation with a tall fair Forerunner; he waiting patiently as they spoke, the Didact leant against the podium next to him, "that's my wife."

"You're married?" John questioned, surprised.

"Yes, I had thought her dead, but she survived on Earth; she showed me the value of Humanity, and now, finally, I think I understand. I love her, and I love what we've become, and I love Humanity for what it has become."

A nervous frown settled on Johns' lips, he had certainly not expected this sort of conversation with the leader of the Forerunners, "Thank you, sir…"

"John, don't call me sir, don't call Lord Hood sir. My name is Didact, and his is Terrence; you don't need to follow us anymore. You have been given the power to do whatever you like and answer to only your own morals, if you fight it's because you choose to."

He nodded dimly, "thank you… Didact, I choose to fight because I feel love."

A rare smile crossed the Didacts' face, "don't we all…"

Anya broke from the conversation and turned to seek out John, her left eyebrow rose curiously at the sight of Thel and Vedestar oddly passing hand gestures between them.

She swaggered towards John, swinging her hips seductively, "my hero!" she smiled joyously at him.

He chuckled coyly at her as his hands settled on her hips, "my goddess." He returned.

She blushed and pushed his hands from her as she nodded towards Thel and Ved, "what are they doing?"

Johns' eyes followed hers to the pair, watching their hands closely, "it looks like they're trying to combine hand signals from what I'd imagine are Forerunner commands and Sangheili ones… at least they're getting along."

His attention stabbed back towards the Forerunner woman who stood at the same height as himself and the Didact, She reached a gentle hand towards his; he shook delicately as she smiled at him.

"John?" she said curiously.

"Yes?"

"I'm the Librarian, I would like to congratulate you on both your survival and heroism, and support your relationship with Anya here." She looked down to Anya, her eyes smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you, that certainly means a lot coming from Humanities saviour."

She laughed musically at his words, "Oh, I was just doing what needed to be done, but I'm sure you'd say the same of your feats. In case Didact questions any of your choices, I will support you with anything you do or say; you have taken our Anyas' heart, and I must support you for it."

Anya cut in before John was able to say thank you again, "stop saying these things, he's said thank you enough today," she pouted at him innocently as she mocked him, "I love this man, my heart is as much his as his is mine."

Before the Librarian could reply Vedestars' intolerance returned as he and Thel finished swapping hand signals, "I think I can feel my cells dying! Seriously, this chamber isn't as interesting as you would make me believe."

Anya couldn't help a small laugh at his impatience, "I actually have to agree. Where to now?"

"Ahhh, well I suppose you're right, I was going to show John and Anya their apartment… but seeing that we're all here we can skip that for now and head for the Angels Wing?"

"Baldy's got brains! I vote we follow him."

Terrence gave the young Forerunner a stern look as he strode by, Anya mirrored the stern expression as she led John past Vedestar.

The Librarian smiled jovially as she linked arms with Didact and headed after them, Thel and Vedestar in their wake.

The elevator ride was silent as each allowed their minds to wander, Anya held firmly onto Johns' hand, wishing to have time alone with him again, her eye lids drooped in relaxation as she sent her mind back to her conversation with the Librarian, "if you love this man, be strong with him, do not listen to anything but your heart and his heart. It is what I did, and I saved one race; look what they've become, look how they'll save us from our mistakes."

Her eyes flashed open as a cool breeze hit her face upon the opening of the doors.

The walk towards the VIP landing pad was silent as workers streamed past them, laden with various sorts of equipment and recourses.

The bustling streets slowed their pace as they weaved their way towards the landing pad; the sparkling silver hull of Angels Wing visible above the crowd.

The sight of James Keyes sitting cross legged in the open cargo bay almost looked comical as he flicked a coin up an down in his hands whilst whistling an old sea shanty.

A triumphant smile split Anyas' lips as they emerged fully from the crowd and marched into the Cargo bay.

James jumped up, coin forgotten as he tried to look professional with a crisp salute.

"Hahaha. Cool it James, no need amongst friends." Terrence calmed him almost as a father would a son.

"So, it's Mombasa, sir?" He checked nervously, afraid he may have misread the message sent by Hood just thirty minutes earlier.

"Yup, John and the Didact want to see it."

"Okay sir," he turned sharply to John and grasped his hand warmly, "again, I'm sorry for how I treated you dirt side, it's a pleasure to have met you."

He smiled warmly as he let go and jogged to the elevator, motioning over his shoulder for them to follow.

The take off went smoothly as they all gathered around Kanes' pilot seat, "sure are a cosy bunch aint we?"

James kissed his fingers mockingly and planted them on Kanes' forehead, "we love you too Kane."

The group stumbled as Kane took a hand from his controls to swat at James.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded a woman's voice as Jane Dire sprinted towards the cockpit from her inspection of one of the gunning stations.

"Hahahaha," James almost howled in laughter, "the intelligent here let go of the controls."

False hurt pasted over Kanes' faces, "well dip shit there tried to fucking rape me!"

Odd worried expressions crossed the group; Jane only smiled lightly after having seen the two becoming close friends from her short time of having been stationed aboard.

"When's my turn?" Jane joked half-heartedly.

"Stow it… for later at least."

Jane choked back her laughter at Lord Hoods' words, hardly expecting him of all people to joke about such a thing.

Angels Wing sped through the open expanse of space towards earth, the rest of the defence fleet slowly falling behind the small swift craft as the dayside view of Earth dominated their vision.

A bright flash of light penetrated the starboard view screens, "Sir? We're being pinged by Unity control?" Kanes' voice came out small over his shoulder.

Terrence pushed forward next to Kane; reading that a new ship had just arrived in system, "turn us towards that ship! I want a visual."

"Yes sir." His fingers danced across the controls, the image of earth soon behind them as they spun to face towards the ship.

A massive obelisk like ship sat confidently in space, "Unity, sir?"

Terrence tapped the communications control to Unity, a voice blared through the comm.

"Lord Hood? We are unable to identify the vessel, it is requesting communication with us?"

"Patch it through to us!" He barked.

The frontal view screen darkened as the holographic controls turned it into a display.

A pale skinned man stood before them, black eyes, and black veins beneath his skin warned of his alien form; his body stood unmoving within its black and gold armour.

"We once held an alliance with Humans', now we give the Humans' a chance to live. Either fight with us, and destroy the Forerunners and everything else that stains the galaxy, or die with them?"

Terrence puffed his chest out instinctively at the threatening creature on the display, "we refuse to fight for you, they did the wrong thing to us as well, but they've changed, and we've forgiven."

"You fool!" The Precursor roared into the display, his face becoming an image of rage, "you will be last, we'll come for this world last, so you can see us burn through the galaxy in a sea of blood! We leave this place to last so that you will have to fight alone and die alone!"

The screen blurred and turned black; the holographic control quickly ebbed from the windows to reveal the Precursor ship plunging back into a slip space portal.

"Damn! So much for shore leave…"

Anya nodded glumly at Kanes' words, everyone stood rigid, their previous happiness now diminished in sight of the looming threat.

"Back to Unity?" She asked cautiously to Terrence.

He pursed his lips, brow pushed down in thought of what to do, all eyes settled on him as he thought. _'Oh the joy of authority…' _He mused internally to himself, "you know what; they said they'd leave this place to last, and I don't think they'll be mobilizing that quickly." He shook his head darkly; "things are going to get dark, dangerous and worse than anything we've seen… Let's enjoy this moment before we plunge back into the storm."

"Nice speech sir, I'd vote for you!" Kane said sarcastically as he veered the ship back towards Earth in a descent trajectory.

Small half hearted smiles broke through the glum expressions as they listened to Kane babble idly to himself as he piloted the ship through the atmosphere.

The beauty of the city and surrounding land was lost on them as their minds still sat on the conversation with the Precursor.

"The lot of you a fucking depressing, you better be the hell away from me when we land, I don't want to be walking around with a self help group," Kane laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's right…" Anya resumed holding Johns' hand, "we may as well enjoy what time we have."

"The Female is right." Thel slapped Johns' shoulder roughly to wake him from his thoughts, his eyes roamed downwards, noticing Anyas' hand holding onto his.

The memories of war slowly seeped from his mind as he met Anyas' smiling face; calm settled over him as he slowly returned the smile.

He looked up to Lord Hood, giving him a confirming smile as he fully recalled himself.

Guilt settled in the pit of Terrences' stomach; he was partly responsible for all the suffering this man had gone through in the name of saving a race that he was denied to live amongst.

The guilt quickly wrote itself off his face as Kane interrupted everyone's thoughts again, the pilot keyed the intercom, "all crew, prepare for landing, shore leave has been rostered so you can check in the mess who gets to go and when."

"Come on, John, I want to see the world you saved," Anya beamed at him as she spun around and tugged at his hand to follow, happy to hide her face from him as she forced the enthusiastic words.

John jogged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, in an effortless lift he swung her over his shoulder, she screamed indignantly as her hair fell out of its carefully arranged position.

"When's my turn, mister?" Kane piped in a put on cockney accent as he bound out of his chair.

Johns' unexpected playful behaviour bought smiles to the group as they followed closely; Anyas' soft laughter mixed with muffled insults was enough to bring a lighter mood back to the group.

"You," Terrence poked a finger at Vedestar, "leave that here!"

Ved cocked his head to the side, not understanding the order; "your weapon. I'm not having an alien walk around on earth with a weapon."

Ved retrieved the weapon from his back, "what happened to being allies?"

"We are, I know that, and you know that. The people out there don't know that, how do you think they'll react to seeing an unknown, armed alien walking around."

Vedestar gripped the weapon tightly, instincts telling him to keep the weapon, but better sense telling him to leave it behind; he sided with the later as he slowly lowered it to a weapons locker by the elevator.

A chill ran down the soldiers' spine, discarding the weapon almost felt like discarding a piece of clothing, he felt naked and exposed without it. Vedestar shot Terrence a grudging nod before taking his lead and stepping into the elevator.

Terrence led the group onto the tarmac from the open cargo bay, thankful for the ebbing sunlight to save them from the normally hot location.

"So. What are we doing now?" John asked awkwardly as he looked around at the formerly familiar city around then, massive posters adorned a majority of the skyscrapers. Various different slogans fluttered across posters, **"Fly to the future. Sign on to live aboard Unity." "A united life, is a better life." **

"Well. I had thought that Thel would take Vedestar to the Sangheili embassy so he can familiarize whom he is working with. James can take the Librarian and the Didact to the airlift pad and give them a tour. And, I was hoping I could do something completely normal that I don't think either of you would have done."

The corners of Johns' mouth arched down in confusion, the city without enemies was different enough for him.

"I'm going to take you shopping."

Johns' confusion only deepened, the term almost going right over his head, Anyas' brow furrowed in anger, "what makes you think I haven't gone shopping!" She gestured down her body, "these clothes don't just show up on my door step."

Terrence took a step back from the offended woman; his hands held up in surrender, "Sorry, I meant more as in human shopping."

She turned to John, placing her hands tenderly on her hips with a smile on her face, "I think we could have fun with that."


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been so entirely busy with work that I had no choice but to temporarily abandon this story, but I got this chapter through, I went back through all of it and retouched it; enjoy **

**Just the beginning**

**Chapter 10 **

Anya lay sprawled across the flat white, luxurious sheets of the bed. A long exasperated groan chocked from her throat as she forced her head to turn to the left.

A small sob escaped her soft lips as the realistic, artificial light of Unity's sky berated her pupils.

With another groan she rolled onto her back, her fingers trailed down her body, pulling the nearly invisible zip past her naval. She sighed in relaxation as the warmth of the light soothed her pale skin.

A smile calmed her thoughts as her open palms slid along her exposed torso, wishing for her mind to be back in happier thoughts of the night before.

Terrence had taken her and John to a bustling shopping area, he had been absolutely right to her not having experienced a thing like it before.

The complete variation of different clothing had immediately claimed her fascination, her eyes had been wide in fascination and curiosity as she spent dollar after dollar of Terrences' money on clothes of all shape and function.

The comparison to shopping back on her world was vastly different, everything she was used to was organized, clean, fast, the clothes that were available for purchase were all simple yet elegant, but lacked a vibrancy and diversity that the Humans had a firm grasp on.

To make it easier on her Terrence had organized to have each store send her purchases to the shuttle port, so that when it came time to leave everything would be bought aboard with them.

It wasn't until that time did she realize the full extent of her purchases; purchases that now lined the floor of the bedroom.

She had relayed instruction after instruction of what products she had wanted to Terrence, fear of being ridiculed had kept her from using her translator to the attendants at the counters of the stores.

In a clumsy movement she rolled off the bed to land on her knees, fatigue told her to lay back down and let sleep claim her, her immediate desires told her otherwise. Anya slipped her delicate shoulders from the close fitting suit, with a slight jiggling of her arms the suit fell from her upper body to hang lightly around her waist.

The feeling of air against her exposed skin felt rejuvenating; the past two days of no sleep and constant movement had taken its toll on her body, her muscles cramped painfully, forcing her to crawl along the floor as she sought out an item of human clothing, "Ahh" she hummed delightedly as her fingers collected the bright red bra from the floor. Bra's seemed strange and exotic to her, Forerunner clothing didn't leave a need for a bra, they had adjustable inbuilt support, but Human history so far had shown her that they rather enjoyed the extra items of clothing, whether they were for practical need or for indulgence.

When she had come across the bra in the store she had had to explain through her interpretation device that she was in fact a Forerunner and she had never come across such clothing before, the young blonde store attendant had been exceptionally patient and accepting, even encouraging Anya to find the right fit, a process which she had felt quite embarrassed with at the time.

She slipped the bra on and struggled to clip the back together, she smiled in satisfaction as her fingers succeeded, in an oddly self-conscious way which she had never done before she looked down at her breasts. Again she crawled forward uncomfortably as she sought out the other items of clothing she desired.

Eventually she achieved the image she desired, after seeing an enlistment poster in New Mombasa the night before with a young woman in naval dress uniform looking prophetically into the distance she wanted to look something like that.

A pleasant chime sounded, Anya jumped instinctively as it shook her out of her self-indulgence.

A low groan crept out of her lungs as she stood at her full height, cramped muscles stretched out in protest, she ignored them and hobbled towards the entry to the apartment.

The door slid open before her as her fingers clumsily keyed the system, "Anya! Good morning."

Anya didn't need to see the Librarians smiling face to know she was smiling through her tone, it seemed to so odd to her that the woman she had idolized through her studies was such a friendly and open person, time certainly had changed her, "Good morning Librarian."

"You sound exhausted, I take it you had a productive night," the Librarian glanced up and down Anya's Human garb.

"I did," She smiled, "did you happen to see John? I've only been awake for a few minutes…"

"He's been awake for the past few hours, he and Didact took a tour of Unity, I thought I'd come and show you around?"

Anya nodded as she stifled a yawn and shuffled out the door, "so, what have you learnt so far about the modern day Humans?"

The Librarian took the leading steps into the elevator with her usual grace, "well they're not as advanced as they were back in our time, before we disgraced them… But they're very different, much more independent amongst themselves, their leading power is the united nations space command, they all seem to like it and it's leader Terrance Hood. John is something of a hero to mankind." She paused as again she took to leading steps out of the elevator into the lobby of the VIP apartment structure.

"But then there's another side to them, the office of naval intelligence, ONI, no body I know seems to like them, Terrance informed me the a woman named Margaret Parangosky is in the head of that, no one knows much about what happens in there, but they are always moving, the created the Spartan program that made John who he is."

She rubbed her hands together in thought of what else to say as she led Anya at a gentle pace to a small staff café situated at the edge of the lake.

"R'tas, the Sangheili second in command; he says that whilst he and Thel are having a huge show of support for Humanity there is much division amongst their own people back on their home world and that there are many who are plotting coups, and even the Sangheili who have joined with Humanity are having some troubles after so many years of them killing each other."

Anya's head pointed skyward as the robust aroma of ground coffee beans met her senses, "what is that?" She queried half to herself and half to the Librarian.

"Terrence told me it is something called coffee, a drink that the Humans consume in massive quantities, he offered me some but I said I'd like to try it with you first, it will be quite the treat, it smells very similar to something they used to drink."

"Mmmm," she hummed in anticipation as the aroma reeled her in.

Only two others were present at the café, two young woman who looked to be the ones creating the coffee, as the Librarian entered one of them sidestepped her conversation with the other worker and approached them, "Good morning," she began with a glowing smile on her lips, "what would you like?"

The Librarian spoke, Anya envied her ability to speak English, "we'd like two coffees please?"

"Ohh, haha, I see, you two are Forerunners aren't you?"

The Librarian nodded.

"Well coffee comes in all different makes, what do you want it for, flavour or energy?"

"Flavour."

"Well my personal favourite for flavour in coffee is a caffe macchiato, should I make two of them for you?" the young Barista asked enthusiastically.

"That would be lovely, thankyou."

"My pleasure, find a seat and I'll have that to you in just a sec."

The Librarian led Anya to a small table by the waters edge, "these Humans are just such a charming colourful race!"

"Librarian, how can you speak English?"

"I have it in my neural lace, translates my thoughts in a way for me so I can speak that when I need to, would you like the data?"

Anya nodded, embarrassed that she felt the need.

"Oh you needn't feel embarrassed, the Humans are fine with it."

"Later then," Anya smiled.

"As I was saying," the Librarian continued, "John also went with Didact to meet Life Ascending this morning to get his new armour, I think Vedestar went with Thel to go through technology, weaponry and so on, whilst I must adjust to this new life as working as a researcher here, while there is still no research for me to do, the Humans seem to be fine with transferring our technology into their own schematics. Such a wonderfully productive race of creatures they are."

The young Barista intruded with two coffees balanced neatly on one wrist, "here you go," she settled one in front of the Librarian and the other in front of Anya, she smiled at the Human and nodded.

"Can't she speak English?"

Librarian nodded at the Baristas question, "not yet, she'll learn through a neural lace tonight."

"I'm sorry, normally I just let people mind their own business and I stay out, but I've never met a Forerunner before… Who are the two of you?"

"I'm known as Librarian, I helped create the Ark, and this is Anya, she's a young one."

"What are the two of you here for?"

Anya's eyes looked between the Human and Librarian curiously as the English conversation continued, "I've been appointed a research job here, but presently there's nothing for me to do… Anya, she's here with her partner, someone extremely important."

"Oh don't tell me she's the one with that giant Forerunner man?"

The Librarian let out a loud laugh at the thought, "No, no that's Didact, he's my husband. Anya is the one who saved John 117."

The young Human slapped a hand across her open mouth, "wow! Every woman on Earth would kill to get their hands on that man!"

"I'll let Anya know that you think she's very lucky."

The Barista took the subtle hint and smiled politely and turned back towards the counter.

"She says you're very lucky to have John, that every woman wants him."

Anya laughed quietly, "These Humans better get used to him being mine."

"That reminds me… The Humans don't have full control of what colonies of theirs remain, they think they've formed their own independent worlds, which even I would allow, but given the circumstances we need to help think of a way to bring them back into the banner of UNSC?"

Anya swirled the coffee around the clear glass with the small spoon provided, the scent being just as enjoyable as what she thought the taste would be.

In an experimental motion she raised it to her lips and took a slow sip.

"Good?"

Anya rolled her eyes back, "exquisite!"

Librarian followed her example and took a long sip, "my oh my! Human's have such luxury."

"You should try wearing their clothes, even they can be luxurious."

"I see…" the Librarian sized her up, "perhaps I may have to purchase something…" Her mind wandered idly back to a time long gone, after the Humans had been decimated by her people, they were such ramshackle clothing, anything that could protect them from natures wrath.

"I'm sorry, I ignored your question; those colonies could be simple, I doubt that when there was the Precursor transmission that someone didn't record it, so we go to each colony and playback the recording and give them the offer of rejoining, I couldn't imagine any sane person who wouldn't."

"That makes perfect sense," the Librarian nodded subtly, '_perfect sense never really seems to be enough though… if we had perfect sense we would have seen why the Humans attacked us all those years ago.' _

The world around them represented the perfect life, "this is like the quiet before the storm isn't it…" Anya mused as she bent from her chair and trailed her fingers smoothly through the sparkling water. She was lucky; she had never suffered the relentless onslaught of the parasite.

Perhaps that was a good thing, the parasite had left them with no calm before the storm, they have hit them with a total desire of destruction and consumption, but this enemy was different, this enemy was the very one who created the parasite.

They were patient, decisive and full of rage; they wanted revenge on such a level that they would not rush something and risk mistakes.

"This must be disconcerting for you?" Anya directed towards the Librarian, a baffled expression answers her question, "I mean, you must be used to giving orders, controlling and coordinating everything, now just like me, you have to take orders."

"Oh, I see your point; but no, it's strangely refreshing not being the one responsible for everything, every mistake and even success is stressful in some way, for now I'm just enjoying my time learning from the creatures who have restructured this galaxy."

Anya nodded, she was glad she'd never had to be responsible for billions of lives, she had always had her own private agenda, other people were hardly a consideration, until she met John of course.

"Speaking of which…" the Librarian said as she nodded her head in the direction of John's large frame approaching, a smaller one trailing next to him, his body language saying it all '_I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear your voice, get away from me.'_

"Spartan! You belong to ONI, you cannot shake your duty!"

The Librarian stifled a gasp of displeasure at the sound of the approaching argument.

"I'm not a Spartan anymore, I'm not a Human anymore, I did my duty, and no one owns me."

The Librarian couldn't subdue her admiration of John's discipline. If he desired to he could turn the woman's body into a lifeless mass of flesh and crushed bone, she nearly deserved it for talking like that.

"Look, John, I get it, and you're right, and I don't morally agree with the Spartan program, I indorsed it because it needed doing; but look at what's at stake here!"

John reached the table, he gave Anya a quick _'sorry I can't greet you properly,' _look and spun on his heel, "then please, just explain what is at stake? Because so far you introduced yourself to me by saying that I belong to ONI and that I need to go on some special mission without being told anything about it whilst I know my duty here."

The elderly woman peered around John's frame at the two Forerunner women seated at the table, "it's got something to do with your current missions, and to do with the Forerunners…"

"Or," The Librarian interjected, "you could just tell us and save a lot of conflict and distrust, there's already enough of that."

The woman didn't look around John's body again at the Forerunner, her words rung true whether she could see her face or not.

"John… I got a message, Dr Catherine Halsey is alive, she has a detachment of Spartans with her inside of a Forerunner shield world in the Onyx sector."

"How did a Hu..." John shushed the Librarians normally all-important opinion with a wave of his hand.

"You're going to tell me everything, the Spartan program, Halsey, my Spartans, who is left alive and where they are, you owe me the truth."

Anya leant over the table as she sipped the last of the delightful coffee, "what are they talking about?"

The Librarian looked at her with only half her attention as she focused on the words the Human woman unloaded to John.

"She's explaining the humanitarian crimes of the Spartan program, giving him details on his soldiers, and this woman who he seems to love and hate equally… I do believe that she is Margaret Parangosky."

Anya could do nothing but wait for the conversation between John and the spook to come to an end, She could see the Librarians eyes glaze over as she directed all her attention on the spoken words of the two, Anya couldn't help but feel a little left out as she had nothing to do but slowly take in all the sights and sounds around her.

She almost chuckled when out of the corner of her eye she saw the two young Barista's gossiping between themselves and throwing occasional pointing gestures towards John.

Her attention veered back to John as he shook the spooks hand in some sort of agreement, deciding not to grace the woman with a salute he gave a short polite nod and turned his back on her to find a seat at the table.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's going on? You know I can't understand English."

"After I've at least had a coffee, we're going to go to where Onyx apparently used to be, where there's some sort of slipspace bubble protecting one of your shield worlds, there are Human forces stranded inside and they can't bring it into normal dimensional space until the Huragok inside feel it's safe outside. The woman, Admiral Parangosky; head of ONI will accompany us, she's going to arrest Halsey…"

Anya felt in his words that she was treading on a delicate issue, "Who is Halsey?"

The Librarian looked at John, she felt as if she could see his heart after just hearing the minor details of the conversation, "I could explain?" she offered tentatively.

John just nodded as he relaxed back into the seat.

"Catherine Halsey is the woman who founded the Spartan program, she kidnapped children based on their genetics when they were six and replaced them with clones that were set to die, then she put them through brutal training to the age of sixteen when they where given augmentations to affect various things, a lot died and a lot were flushed out with serious injuries. Because of how she brainwashed them," She glanced at John, saying sorry with her eyes. "they all think that she's more like the most beautiful mother in the known galaxy, but now that the truth is coming out none of them are going to think that…"

"Oh John…" Anya rose from her set and perched herself lightly on Johns lap, her hands encased the sides of his face as she kissed his forehead gently.

"It's okay, I can put that behind me, I just need to find my Spartans."

*************************** SEPERATING LINE **********************************

Vazs' expression was purely ecstatic, back in his normal posting he would have been regarded as just another grunt, a grunt that was very efficient at killing the enemy but a grunt just the same.

Onboard the Port Stanley BB felt the need to inform the entire crew of top secret top secrets, minus a certain few from time to time to prolong excitement amongst them.

Vaz prowled along the corridors attempting to find the Spartan onboard, he had his suspicions that BB wouldn't have told her about the discovery of John 117, their time spent out in the fringes of Sangheili space led them to hear very little of normal events and happenings.

He knew where to look, she was just about always down below with her armour, strange to think that he was walking joyfully to go see her, her who only weeks before he would have labelled as just another strange Spartan; now she was a trusted and liked member of the crew.

He burst through the sliding doors to the armoury in the most dramatic fashion that he could muster, "have you heard?"

Devereaux gave him a harsh stare, her normal greeting to such an unannounced intrusion, "you're going to ask Mal to marry you?"

He shot her a deadpan glare and looked into Naomi's eyes, "they found the chief!"

Naomi's normally still exterior seemed to reach a new level of immobility.

"The chief?" she whispered, almost to herself.

"Spartan 117 arrived in Earths orbit a day ago…" Vaz explained joyously, strangely in contrast to his normally calm nature.

Devereaux shot him another strange glare, "how do you know this? Why would you bring this up now, of all times?"

"Well," he continued, "he didn't show up alone, he came with a fleet of Forerunners following him, and Parangosky is assigning him and another three Forerunners to this ship for a mission. BB told me," he smiled in some strange sense of pride that he had been allowed to hear such potentially volatile information.

"BB? Is this true?"

"Yes Naomi, I thought it would be better if a Human member of the crew told you."

Devereaux passed Naomi a confused smile, "isn't this a good thing?"

Vaz read it all over her face, _'the chief was back, everyone loves the chief, EVERYONE.' _

He refused to take it personally, his growing affection for the Spartan would not cause him to be jealous, or maybe it was different, Naomi had said herself that the relationships between her fellow Spartans was very family orientated in a strange way, perhaps it was more akin to her feeling over whelmed at the news of a dead brother merely having been lost and not dead and now found.

"It will be good to see his face," she said with a trace of a smile on her lips; proof enough that she was relieved by the news, she had hardly smiled at anything, despite that fact that she was happy and comfortable.

"When is this happening?" Devereaux asked.

BB's synthetic voice carried down to them, "I am currently counting down to slipspace transition, we are heading for Earth to pick up John, Serin ordered me to get us underway the moment the news came through; I figured that this was the most efficient way to spread the word."

A lurching sensation hit the crew, the usual transition into slipspace, the intense nausea quickly past the group as their slip space jump stabilized.

"BB, give us the run down of everything, what's happening?"

BB's reply to Naomi was as sleek and casual as eve, "from what intel I have access to aboard this vessel; I can say that John-117 was discovered by the remnants of the Forerunners, he must have established some form of peace treaty and he lead them back to Earth; they are being pursued by a race called the precursors. We do not know how long it will take for them to arrive, so John and the two Forerunners are escorting us to a Forerunner shield world to reclaim a fleet, John also carries orders to arrest Catherine Halsey."

They went silent, all eyes inadvertently turned to Naomi.

Without looking at them she spoke, "it's okay, Osman explained everything to me in this mornings shift."

"Judging by how Naomi reacted during the conversation I judge that she will be completely trustworthy, especially with the added trust of John I do believe we will have strong unit cohesion."

"Hey, did you hear!" Mal strutted in, his ODST confidence brimming, "we get to meet the chief! THE CHIEF!"

Devereaux laughed softly, the strange relationships they had all formed comforted her most of all, her being a pilot, she would speak to marines and drop them into hot zones every day, rarely would she get the chance to see the same face twice, as odd a mix as they crew was, she had come to love all of them.

"Crew, assemble in the mess, we should be in slipspace for another few hours so we've got time to sus things out."

They filled out in the same friendly fashion as their conversation and made their way towards the mess hall, the name hardly fitting, a normal UNSC warship had a mess hall, their stealth corvette had a messy small room where they ate, Mal had appropriately nicknamed it the grub tub.

Naomi could see the red painted words on the door ahead, "grub tub" she couldn't help but scoff to herself, so far from the military discipline she was raised with, but she couldn't help but enjoy their antics and fun nature, she couldn't help but wonder what John would think of it.

She passed through the door as it slid into the wall, "come in, come in?"

Phillips called to them hurriedly.

Naomi walked forward and sat at a bench in front of Osman, the two ODST and Devereaux followed in quick fashion.

"BB?" Osman asked casually.

The lights dimmed and a holographic display hummed to life in the air before them.

The two ODST's leaned forward in their seat to inspect the display, "this is Unity… The space station we have been constructing with the help of the Sangheili, and now apparently the help of the newly arrived Forerunners."

The display receded in size as another two images popped up next to it, the first being a conventional Forerunner warship, it spun slowly on it's axis so they could get a realistic understanding of the design, the second a Forerunner without armour.

"And these are the Forerunners," Osman gestured to the Forerunner male hologram, "Parangosky managed to get a remote scan of one; they seem to be anatomically the same as us in most respects, apparently they have a much greater variation of eye and hair colour, physically they seem to be slightly more durable to illness and disease than Humans, as said through word of mouth, but other details yet elude us."

Mal shot his hand into the air as a child would in a classroom; Osman gave him a nod to proceed, "if these Forerunners are apparently allies now, why are we assessing them as if they were enemies?"

Osman cocked her head to the side in thought, obviously trying to force herself to divulge ONI secrets as she had so often done in the recent past; "ONI has acquired a Forerunner construct, an AI, it has told us a great deal many things, including that one hundred thousand years ago, or more, Humans and Forerunners fought a devastating war with one another, Humanity only lost due to previous sufferings in an earlier war, but the Forerunners brutalized Humanity after that, before finally one of them decided to save us from their weapons; they even knew us as the ancient enemy…"

Mal nodded thoughtfully; obviously it wasn't the answer he'd been expecting.

"Osman, please give them a full explanation of the mission?"

She nodded to thin air at BB's voice, "of course. Well, on paper it's simple, but it will obviously get tricky. First stop is Unity, which will be another four hours and thirty two minutes, we will only be there briefly, we will receive John 117, a Forerunner scientist called Anya and an ancient Forerunner known as the Librarian, and most probably Admiral Parangosky."

Osman shot Mal an angry glance as he stuck his hand in the air again for another question; he lowered it quickly as she continued.

"Then, we're jumping to the Onyx sector, the planet was destroyed in some form of explosion, there is a Forerunner shield world located in slipspace where Onyx was, Dr Halsey and a detachment of Spartan I's and II's escaped inside and found some Huragok; upon word that it is safe outside the Huragok will bring the shield world into normal space, then we go in, arrest Halsey, give the Spartans hero greetings, and then help John, Anya and the Librarian go about their business of assessing the world and finding some fleet that was stored inside. Any questions?"

"Ma'am?"

Osman gave Naomi a procedural nod.

"What level of familiarity or socializing will be acceptable with John and the other Spartans?"

"Naomi, treat them like you would have back in boot, they're your friends, loved ones, make sure they know that," Osman finished with a slightly resolute smile to Naomi.

Mal tentatively stuck his hand up again, upon receiving the go ahead nod from Osman he cleared his throat with a cough and spoke, "I'm guessing these Forerunners speak English? If so… How much are we permitted to communicate with them?"

"BB? You answer this one?"

A pause followed, everyone knew that BB needed no time to think, but his personality liked to make his verbal behaviour seem more human; "You can communicate with them about anything that's relevant to the mission, or just trivial general knowledge sort of things, nothing specific about our other missions."

Mal passed Vaz an excited glance, as usual Vaz only expressed a casual smile and relaxed posture, Osman sensing the finality in BB's final words spoke up, "crew, dismissed, be ready to be called to the hanger upon docking."

******************** SEPERATING LINE***************************************

The Librarian almost felt a sense of fear as she stood a few meters back from John and Anya, the two standing hand in hand at a large rectangular window, looking out into the blackness of space, awaiting the arrival of the expected Human ship; she could not help but notice the scenes similarity to her and others standing in a view screen surveying the final touches to their weapons of mass extinction. No, there had been no love between the people back in that time, here; now, there was love, hope, and life.

In the usual fashion of a ship arriving the blackness before them temporarily flashed searing white light as a ship tore a hole back into normal space.

The ship surprised John to say the least; in his time he had served on many advanced Human ships, each successively becoming more and more lethal and intricate, this ship held a different quality, a shift between cultures.

"Your kind has found their old design language yet again…"

John looked over his shoulder to the Librarian, "you say that with no excitement or apprehension?"

Her eyes found the floor in a process of thought, "I don't know… This is so much different than the last time, I simply don't know what to expect from all this, all I can do is hope for the best."

John nodded his head towards the ship that now filled up the entire window as it docked to the room to their left, "this is the best, for all of us."

**So, what happens next? What are the Precursors? Because the description certainly doesn't describe them as Human or Forerunner in appearance, what's really going on? **

**I'll get another chapter up in a week And as always, please comment, and if you'd like let me know through a comment or private message what you personally think would make good additions to the story please let me know **


	11. Chapter 11

**And just a small mistake I made in the last chapter, *"detachment of Spartan II's and III's" at the shield world bit onboard the Port Stanley. **

**Authors note: In response to a previous review on the story, I am well aware of the physical description of the Precursors; the closing statement was intended to be a rhetorical question.**

**Chapter 11**

Anya hung back, wanting John to be the first to step aboard the Human vessel; his posture held pride and confidence as he stood in the centre of the opening docking doors, his silhouette akin to something that would go well on a recruitment poster.

The pressure seals on the door hissed harshly as the door receded into the ceiling, "John!"

The voice called to him, all to familiar, yet time lost made it alien to identify, a tall blonde woman engulfed John in a joyous embrace.

The embrace jolts his memory, '_Naomi always loved hugs,' _his arms wrap back around her body as he returned the hug.

Anya watched with the Librarian by her side, feeling awkward, unsure of what to do as the blonde woman buried her face into John's shoulder.

"I thought you were dead John… We all did."

"Shhh" John soothed her as he stroked down her back in a comforting gesture, "I knew you'd survive."

Anya's internal conflict deepened as the women pressed her forehead against John's, she could see the look on her face, the longing; John held back, and gently eased himself from the hug.

Naomi studied him more closely as she was let go from the embrace, confusion on her face, "you look… Different, your eyes? Your scars? What's wrong?"

He pressed a thin smile, "I'll explain later, it's a bit of a story."

A small frown became noticeable on her face and her shoulders slumped slightly, her mouth opened to say more but was quickly cut off.

Another tall lithe looking Woman halted in front of John, opting for a more professional approach she extended a hand to him, out of instinct he gripped it as his eyes scanned her features as he internally tried to understand the familiarity.

"Serin? It can't be you…"

"It's good to see you to John. It took Naomi much longer to work out who I was, much, much, longer. But you were always the one to remember everyone." She said with a small smile.

He looked over her shoulder down the docking umbilical she had come from at a group approaching, two notably being ODST in their formal garb, "so you're working for ONI now?"

She nodded cautiously, "I know they don't have a great rep… But what other options did I have after I washed out of the program, they fixed me up and gave me an offer I could hardly refuse."

John nodded softly as an ironic smile tweaked at his lips, "it's okay, I understand, things aren't as black and white as we were taught… It's more like a lot of different shades of grey, it's just great to see you alive an kicking."

"Seeing her alive and kicking!" Naomi said assertively, "John! The shit you've done, that would have killed anyone else, it's great to see YOU alive and kicking," she smiled naturally, an expression John held dear, she had never showed much emotion, even in company of other Spartans.

The two ODST's stood to attention in front of John with a stomp of boots, their hands held strictly to their brows in a salute, John mirrored their motion, quickly snapping off his salute, "at ease soldiers."

"Sir," Mal nodded almost nervously as he extended a hand for a shake, John gripped it, careful not to hold to firmly, his super human strength didn't need to be apparent through a hand shake, Vaz smiled nervously as he extended his hand next, "we were stationed on the Venture, a frigate that went through the portal after you, we supported you on the assault of the control room."

"Well good to see that you made it, not many did."

"Yeah… Some split chin pulled us onto a Spirit, we escaped on the Shadow of intent. But we're told that you'll be joining us onboard for a while?"

Mal jabbed Vaz lightly in the ribs, John caught the motion and the meaning easily, "it's alright, I'm not officially a part of the UNSC anymore, I won't be reporting you for knowing mission secrets," he scoffed at them.

Anya took a small step forward, intending to step into the conversation and attempt to be a part of the happenings, glad of earlier uploading the English translation to her neural cortex lace. Her heart jumped into her throat as a man with scruffy reddish brown hair and beard thrust himself blatantly into her personal space, his hand gripped hers in a forced handshake, "I'm doctor Phillips, I've been looking forward so much to meeting a Forerunner!"

She glanced over the mans shoulder, John was still busy talking intently with the other group, the Spartan women bent on compelling him to talk more and more.

Realizing she'd have to deal with the invasive man on her own she withdrew her hand and took a step backwards, "I'm senior life worker Anya…"

"And I'm the Librarian."

Anya glanced to her right, realizing she'd forgotten the Librarians presence as she stood there silently, "I was told that you're the academic aboard the Port Stanley?"

Evan nodded lightly, "you're well informed. Yes I am somewhat the academic aboard; my role is Sangheili culture and dialect translation, I have not entirely summarised information from the Ark yet, I would love to learn all that I can from either of you?"

"Now he's bothering some Forerunners as well, eh?" Lian Devereaux butted in with a slap to Evans shoulders, Lians' expression was amused as she looked between the three; Evan, as always was naïve and blind to certain aspects of social situations, he had missed the fact that Anya was completely uncomfortable.

"Ma'am?" Lian directed to Anya.

Anya noticed the name directed at her oddly, "Yes?"

Lian tried a slight smile at her, hoping to relax the obviously on edge woman, "if you'd like, I could give you a tour of the ship? Introduce you to BB?"

"Okay…" Anya began towards John.

"Don't mind them, I hear they have a lot of catching up to do."

Anya sadly agreed with the Human women, an internal voice identifying how quickly she had become attached to John, she glanced back to Librarian, the redheaded Human already plying her with the questions she had just avoided.

"So what's your business with Sierra 117?"

"Sierra 117?" Anya returned absently to the still unnamed women.

"The Spartan, John… that's his call sign."

"Oh" Anya almost nervously rubbed her hands together, not sure about what sort of information she should divulge, "he and I are together…"

The black haired women gave her a coy smile, "together meaning?"

"Ahh, we are partners, a couple…"

The women gave a small chuckle as they stepped out the other end of the umbilical into the Port Stanley, "so the Spartans do work down there."

Anya's cheeks flushed red at her words, Lian smiled lightly at her, "I never caught your name?"

"Anya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anya. I'm Lian, I'm an ODST, but serving as the ships drop ship pilot. We'll start with the cockpit."

**SEPERATING LINE**

John watched over Mal's shoulder as the black haired women led Anya down the docking umbilical, "Who is she?"

"Lian Devereaux, she's our resident sarge, and drop-ship pilot. Don't worry, she'll look after the Forerunner," Mel replied casually.

Naomi chirped up curiously, "why does it matter…?"

John gave her a small smile, "you know I always look after my people."

"Always?"

He reached out and held her hand lightly, "you know me Naomi."

"I know, I know, it's just good to see you again."

"Alright folks, Parangoski wants us onsite asap, you can do your talking onboard," Serin barked with authority.

Naomi put her hand on John's lower back and pushed him lightly toward the umbilical, "Serin discovered that she is good with, and enjoys authority," Mal butted into her friendly assessment, "hell, I hear that! Vaz and I… She busts our balls! She thinks we're Spartans or something!"

Vaz's Russian accent quickly joined in, "y'know that we could be Spartans… They announced the Spartan IV program not long ago?"

"Four?" John blurted in disgust, "it's okay John, this program is different than what ours was, this one only takes adult volunteers."

"I hear all the III's died?" Vaz asked solemnly, "I think there might be a few left alive," Naomi looked to Johns still confused face, knowing how much he must have missed out on, even since before Reach he had been wrapped up in the eye of the storm of the Human-Covenant war, "the Spartan III's were like disposable Spartans, sent on suicide missions, there were hundreds of them deployed, often none would return, in fact; a squad of Spartan III's, Noble team, saved your life and got you aboard the Pillar of Autumn when you were in cryo."

"Humans always were ready to sacrifice themselves to save what they thought more important, that quality eluded most Forerunners," Vaz and Mal looked at her with equal curiosity as they stepped into the Port Stanley, Serin already directing them toward the 'Grub tub', that doubled as the briefing centre.

The Russian ODST spoke first, his passion mirrored in Mal's expression, "the war defined what we were as Humans, during it each of us suffered our differences," he glanced to John and Naomi, "but we threw away our differences and saw each other for what we are, Human, not Spartan and ODST, or black and white, and almost each of us are ready to sacrifice ourselves to save the innocent lives, and the ones we love."

The Librarian shook her head slowly, "it was bad enough for Humanity that you first had to suffer losing so much to the Flood, then losing everything else to us; then this war, this war was a direct result of us, we were careless."

Even could hardly agree, "the very little you left behind in the galaxy, no, you weren't careless, if I had to guess, the San 'Shyuum have always been the superstitious type, and all the others after being beaten down or intimidated needed leading."

"I'm sure Thel would agree, R'tas probably wouldn't," John stated casually, a manner Naomi had never noticed before, a manner she was quickly warming up to.

"Who's Thel?" she asked almost childishly, a result of John's presence.

"He's the Arbiter, you know, the Sangheili guy who killed Truth…" Even interjected with a wave of his hand, "although, Sierra 117, I find it a bit odd that you call him Thel?"

"Nice place," John commented dryly with a hint of humour in his voice as the door with the red painted words 'grub tub' receded into the wall to allow them access.

Again John inspired Naomi to press one of her rare smiles, "I'd thought you wouldn't like it… But it does grow on you."

Evan's all intelligent nature forced him to butt into the conversation again, "he said that with either irony or sarcasm… He doesn't like it. And no one answered my question about the Arbiter?"

"Evan, you misunderstand John, Spartans have a record of only truly being understand by other Spartans, AI's and Dr Halsey."

The young redheaded intellectual shook his head to himself, "thankyou BB… But, the question?"

"Thel and I had some long discussions during our flight to, and fight on the Ark, then since returning we've noticed a lot of similarities we share, R'tas is a slightly confused individual, his sense is always battling with the desire for fighting, but he's on the right path."

"I met Thel before you came back, on Sangheilos, I was on a covert diplomatic mission…"

"Shut it Evan!" Serin blurted at him.

Naomi shot Serin a cold glare, "Osman, this is John, we can trust him."

"I'm sorry John… I know we can trust you, but I'm not going to disclose mission sensitive secrets unless Parangoski or Hood either clears us to or orders us to," the ex Spartan gave her a firm nod, "understood captain, I'd do the same of my superiors."

The Russian included himself curiously, "you don't answer to Hood? Who do you answer to?"

"No one." All heads turned as Anya walked in with Lian at her side, "John is like an objective power now, his word carries weight with Humanity, Sangheili and Forerunner."

"How is that possible?"

John opened his mouth to clarify to Mal, Anya quickly interjected, "he underwent genetic augmentation, he's not entirely Human anymore, so not a part of your race, and he's not entirely Forerunner, and played a key role in saving all races of the galaxy."

Anya watched with unease as Naomi reached out and ran her fingers along John's right cheekbone, "so that's why your scars are gone…"

"Yes ma'am."

His words caused a tidal wave of jealousy to rush through Anya's body, as far as she was concerned, the words '_yes ma'am,' _together, were only meant to be directed towards her.

Serin sensing Anya's discomfort at the scene changed the topic quickly, "back on mission, we are jumping to the Onyx sector in a few minutes, there should be a Human fleet following us soon, and if Hood gets his way we'll have Forerunner support on mission."

BB's synthetic and all to obvious AI interface reiterated her directives, "hitting slipspace portal in three. Two. One." The usual shudder and sense of vertigo rocked the crew and ship, "stable slip space transition achieved, jump time predicted to be two hours. Hood confirmed a task force of eight carriers and four destroyers, with a compliment of the Didacts personal vanguard fleet of twelve cruisers."

"Oorah!" Mal pumped his fist in the air, "here comes the cavalry."

"Let's hope we don't need it…" The Librarian added, Anya assumed her silence had been to observe the Humans interaction without her verbal presence.

**SEPERATING LINE**

The Didact watched Terrance Hood's facial expressions carefully as they talked tactics with fleet cohesion, the Human was obviously stressed, Humans shorter life span dictated that they developed at a much faster rate than Forerunners, his age and stress level wrote itself all over his face with deep stress wrinkles around his eyes and mouth.

"Hood, as it stands, with your modern ships, our weaponry stands at about equal levels of effectiveness, though our shielding technology still outweighs yours, if you allow me to lead the cruisers as a shield in front of your fleet then we can take the initial hit of fire from any unknowns, then we fire, fall back, you fire and make tactical strikes?"

Terrance nodded absently as he mentally envisaged a battle with the different formations, "alright, that sounds most effective, without the cost of potentially losing more lives."

The aged beacon of Humanity turned towards the blue holographic table in the centre of the darkened CIC of his flagship Phoenix, the display showed the Human, Forerunner and Sangheili ships in defensive positions around Unity, a few dozen glowed red, indicating the strike force being sent to Onyx, "Key strike-fleet wide intercom." He cleared his throat as the communications fizzed to life, "This is Lord Hood, formation one is authorized."

Didact watched the display as the red-lit vessels positioned themselves in the manner that he had proposed, "Prepare for slipspace transition in three, two, one."

"So Didact, please explain more about this Dyson sphere?"

The Didact nodded in agreement to himself as he thought the topic over quickly before speaking, "when we made the Halo's, the sword worlds, we thought it wise to create the shield worlds, these dyson spheres were designed to exist inside of slipspace to escape the destructive effects of the Halo array, no Forerunners were able to escape into them, but with planning ahead there were caches of technology and vessels stored inside, and the sheer scale of the inner surface that is usable for habitation is an asset."

Terrance nodded over the holographic display of what onyx used to be, "how will we enter into it?"

"If what the Parangoski women says is true, some of your Spartans inside have made contact with local Huragok, they are there to maintain it, so they have the means to bring it back into normal space, I believe they just need confirmation of there being no parasite outside."

"Good," Terrance rubbed his hands together happily, in a practiced fashion he straightened his dress uniform, he looked at the Didacts garb enviously, the ancient combat armour glinted the reflective light from the holographic display back into his eyes.

"Our uniform traditions are different than yours, the only time we ever wear the formal dress is when we are attending a death ceremony, in all other situations we are required to wear combat skin."

"Hmm, what does it feel like?"

"Like nothing, you feel lighter, but stronger, I'm surprised with your level of technology that you haven't developed this sort of armour yet…"

Terrance shook his head again as he switched the display to their newest schematics for destroyers, "until these were in dry dock development I had no idea they existed… We don't have a centralized command so to say, there are lots of cells operating under their own duress, and the Spartan armour is developing more and more, so maybe we already have, but I don't know about it, not until someone wants to seek production approval at least."

"I see..." He sized Terrance up curiously, "your species has changed so much… You used to operate under a centralized overlord military parliament, they would control every aspect of development, even society, it was tight and regimented, but productive, but your new method seems to be just as useful."

Alarms sounded as a synthesized voice declared its presence, "brace for transition to normal space."

Terrance smiled, "I do love the new slip space technology, it has more than halved our jump speeds, at a guess that jump took thirty minutes."

"Incoming hail from the Forerunner flagship, requesting the Didacts presence."

Terrance gave him another formal nod, "you know your way back to the hanger?"

"I do…" He turned back to him, "good luck."

**SEPERATING LINE**

"Serin?" BB's sythetic voice requested flatly, "Yes BB?"

"Joint Human and Forerunner task force just arrived. Informing the Huragok of allied reinforcements and safe zone."

"Good job BB, stay calm people, this should be a sight."

Despite the relatively joyous moment that Anya was witnessing by Johns, and the rest of the crews side she still only felt frustration; not once on the short voyage had she managed to separate John from either Naomi or the ODST's, the Librarian had become to passionate in discussing Human and Forerunner history with the ships scholar for her to get a word in, a sense of hopelessness was settling in her.

Despite all that she had made possible, she was utterly useless in the situation.

Like watching a blossom bloom the solar scale dyson sphere materialized in front of them, the light from the nearby star glinted off its reflective outer surface, "begin approach to coordinates from the Huragok."

No one spoke, no words of awe or hype as they neared something that could only be akin to a hanger on the scale that could house entire UNSC cruisers.

Static crackled through the intercom, "Serin, please order BB to land her in at these coordinates," the forward view screens holographic interface pointed out a virtually red lit LZ.

"Admiral Parangoski?"

"Sorry Serin, due to the high possibility of this mission being a threat I decided to follow you in a stealth fighter, I'd like to be there when we arrest Halsey."

Uneasy looks crossed the crew, despite knowing the truth of the Spartan project John still ground his jaw in frustration, "they won't hurt her John… Even though she did wrong, they'll still want to use her."

He cast a pained look to her out the corner of his eye, another burst of static through the comm. System cut his words short, "Port Stanley, this is fleet admiral Harper, we are detecting slip space ruptures four hundred thousand kilometres out, moving into assault formation, get your work done and get out."

Parangoski's voice interrupted Osman's ability to reply, "negative fleet admiral, form defensive barriers in any access point to the Dyson sphere, we cannot lose this resource!"

The Didacts voice followed through the comm., "this facility is the Sharpened shield, my scans show all of the external defences to be deactivated, Human ships, you should move to behind the sphere, as soon as we engage the enemy take flanking strikes."

"Parangoski, ma'am?"

Frustration seeped through her words as she replied hastily, "follow Didacts directives, Osman, get your people in there now! We're preparing first response marines now."

Serin swung away from the observation to the crew, all standing at attention waiting direction, "Chief, Naomi, troopers, get suited up, we're going to hit the ground running."

No salutes were given as the crew jumped to action, running towards their respective needs, John stuck closely behind Naomi as she headed below to her suit, he knew his suit sat comfortably in a crate near her equipment.

The rush and excitement of once again being back in this situation sped time up, before he could fully identify his location he was bent over the long tubular Forerunner crate, with a hiss of air it opened revealing his revamped armour.

The familiar sandy green was gone, replaced by a shimmering silver surface, as he quickly ran his hand over it he noted its surface seemed to match its surroundings, again he ran his hands along all that he could touch on it, it hadn't changed much, he imagined that it wasn't the same suit at all, the design had simply been used to recreate this, all the curves that were in his old armour were gone, sharp and sleek edges replaced them.

Naomi followed his curios gaze and chuckled lightly, "and here I was thinking my new suit was great… Do you even know how to get that thing on?"

"Well…" He paused uncertainly, Naomi chuckled as she came to his side and retrieved pieces of his much more mechanical looking under armour, "I'll help, we'll start with this?"

"Yes ma'am," a smile glinted behind his curiously bright blue eyes, eyes that Naomi found herself curiously interested in, the John she once knew had soft brown eyes.

'_He's not the same John I once knew… But he's even better now…" _

In a way she had never done in her life she found herself admiring his muscular physique as he began stripping his human reminiscent gold, silver and black Forerunner uniform.

Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as the hybrid man stripped his last item of clothing off, leaving him standing bare on front of her, she turned and quickly grabbed for the under armour COD armour attachment, as she turned to him with the connected belt and COD attachment in hand her cheeks again flushed pink in embarrassment, _'what's going on!'_

Her internal voice screamed at a part of her personality that had been developing more and more since being in regular contact with "regular" humans.

John pressed his lips together to hide his amusement and curiosity as Naomi again quickly turned back to the crate to pass him more armour to begin attaching down his legs, he had been nude with her, and many other Spartans before in the process of donning their suits, why would she react this way now.

**SEPERATING LINE**

"Explain again why we're leaving John, and the Port Stanley to help some women who we only know bad things about?"

The Librarian spread her palms in a peaceful expression towards the irritated Anya, "John will go to the shield with the rest of the soldiers, and they'll be expecting action so there won't be room for us. We'll land after they've made sure its clear with the Parangoski admiral, we won't dispute that the Humans now own the sphere, the ones on the inside have already called it the Trevelyan research facility."

Frustration burnt through Anya, for the first time in her life she understood drama in society, she had felt a twinging sense of it the moment she and John had met Naomi, she was sure that John couldn't tell, or hadn't noticed, but she saw that same look of love and longing in Naomi's eyes that she knew her eyes reflected when looking at John.

Her initial dismissal of Naomi's apparent affections were quickly rethought as she realized the female Spartan must have been feeling those things for years, and would likely take any opportunity she could.

"What's wrong Anya?"

The Librarian was bent down in front of her view, examining her minutely changing facial expression with concern; the view was strangely attractive with the Librarians face silhouetted by the energy shielding protecting them from the raw elements of space.

She shock her head absently, "no, I'm fine, just slightly worried about something," her voice trailed off softly as the jet black arrowhead of a vessel slid elegantly through the shielding and settled on the deck.

A hiss of pressurized air sounded from the rear of the vessel as its crew opened the docking hatch, Anya hopped off the loading crate she'd been sitting on and trailed the Librarian around the back of the craft, the same women who had pestered John earlier greeted them from the ramp, her sharp dress uniform showed her personality to a cue, "quickly, we need to be sharp on this."

Again Anya felt a sense of Irony at seeing such a powerful, and legendary women following the orders of a human without question.

In short order the three were in the crew cabin of the modified longsword fighter, "have a seat, the pilot will keep us updated on the situation."

Anya nodded, quickly understanding why the Librarian had followed the elder woman's orders.

"Is there any way that we can keep up to date aboard the Port Stanley?"

Parangoski wasted no time in putting her hand to the comm. Device in her ear, "Lieutenant Rank, patch me into the Stanley's comm. Network, we need to keep updated," she paused as a buzz of static washed through her ear piece, "BB, you need to update me on every notable thing aboard?"

"Yes ma'am, the two Spartans and the ODST's are heading for the hanger now, they'll be disembarking soon. I suggest you position yourself behind the first wave of pelicans."

"Not going to happen, we'll be right on your tail."

**SEPERATING LINE**

It seemed sadly amusing to Catherine Halsey that after all of her pleading and attempting to understand the Huragok she had convinced them to reveal the shield world if it was safe, then the moment they transitioned a new threat began to reveal itself.

She couldn't keep up her face of self righteousness anymore, the terrors she had committed to achieve her own ambition began eating away at her as she stood side by side with Mendez, the Spartans behind them, all looking out into the expanse of space before them.

Bright lights shone from the Forerunner fleet sitting in orbit, awaiting the arrival of whatever ships were beginning to burn a cracking slipspace rupture into normal space.

The light from the Forerunner formation glanced off a swarm of approaching vessels, _'Pelicans, troops.'_

She knew John was in one of those Pelicans, but so was Parangoski, she would come to arrest her in the flesh, _'such a cruel and cold women… We share too much in common,' _Catherine thought idly to herself.

"I know we've disagreed on a lot of things," Mendez shook his head in disappointment at the situation, "but you've had a good run, ma'am, despite our differences, it will be a shame not knowing you anymore."

"Thank you, Franklin, I trust you'll look after our Spartans."

His response was drowned out by the now close Pelican, it's swivelling thrusters manoeuvring it to face away from them, the rear troop bay hissed mechanically as it allowed the pressurized air out.

A silver armour clad being dropped from the troop bay before the Pelican had a chance to settle on the floor, in a fluid motion it righted it's posture from the drop and began walking toward them, steady and confident strides unnerving all the Spartans present.

The beings mere presence nearly drowned out the ability to notice the Spartan and ODST's close behind it, "why would they send a Forerunner to arrest me…" Halsey whispered idly under her breath.

It stopped in front of them, towering above them, truly the image of an immovable creature, without a clank of armour or any distinct sound it straightened its body and raised a strict salute to the pair.

"John…?"

Mendez returned the salute formally, allowing the creature to lower it's own, "Ma'am, sir," he greeted in his all to identifiable deep voice.

His armoured fingers found their way to the side of his helmet, removing it in the same swift and neat manner that he was able to do everything else in.

Catherine took two small steps forward, reaching up to his face with her aged fingers, "you look different John… What happened to you? Why are you wearing Forerunner armour?"

Mendez found himself feeling slightly sickened by the sight, she treated them with such love and care, and ordered such terrible things to happen to them.

"I'm not entirely Human anymore, I represent a bridge between Humanity and Forerunner, genetically I am more similar to them now, this armour is much more advanced than the Human version, I'll need it in this war."

"This war?" Mendez thrust himself into the conversation; the other Spartan stepped up beside John.

"Naomi? It's wonderful to see you here!"

In a manner restricted only to Spartans Naomi gave her a cold glare through the impenetrable visor, "we know what you did Halsey." She looked to Mendez just as coldly, "a war with the Precursors, you'll be briefed."

**I promise to my readers that the fighting will start in the next chapter! And I have finally gotten myself back into my writing groove so it will come soon! **

**If something in this story doesn't make full sense, then it's almost one hundred percent likely because it isn't in its full relevance yet. **

**Any opinions on group dynamic and drama? Between the ODST's and Spartans? Or Human's and Forerunner? Or Naomi and Anya? Not sure if it was a good idea adding in the whole other person affection for him idea, but I want your opinions on it **

**As always, I hope you enjoy and reviews are always uplifting to see, if there are criticisms please put them in a constructive manner, any ideas that anyone has for this story please let me know and if I can I'll work them into it **

**Am really hating the separating line problem in FF -_- **


	12. Fanfiction purge precaution

**The purge.**

**Hello to one and all members, non-members and readers alike of fanfictin; due to this "purge" that is sweeping through fanfiction and the admins seeming incapable of simply adding an MA rating for the site on top of the M one I am moving my work to the site "your fan fiction (dot) com", remove the spaces and replace the (dot) with . and it should take you to their page. **

**That site is barely over two weeks old and has a wide range of ratings, although still relatively small database of works, there is a planned "exodus" of both readers and writers to that site. **

**I'll continue to update my work on fanfiction as well until I myself am purged, in which case yourfanfiction will be my home of writing, and I hope it will become your home of reading and writing for fanfiction in the near future. **

**I'll be updating "A Spartans fate(M.E. and Halo crossover)," and "Mass Affection(Tela vasir chapter)" either later today or tomorrow on both sites, so I hope you enjoy them both, I am also working on fleshing out "Forerunners hope (Halo fanfic)," and should be updating that on both sites again soon. **

**As soon as they add a game cross over section to your fan fiction I'll add a spartans fate to there. **

** ?uid=681**

**That's my new profile on yourfanfiction (remove the spaces) and I currently have Mass Affection and Forerunners hope uploaded there. **

**I hope people find yourfanfiction to be a good site :-) **


	13. Opinions

**Opinion poll needed**

Hi there my spectacular readers. I have not updated this story for a rather long time; which I'm ashamed about. I really lost touch with this story and I had intended to rewrite it. So now I am just asking for everyone who sees this to please review their opinion on whether or not I should continue/rewrite this story? And if so, what you would like to see changed about it?

Though you don't have to worry about some aspects of it changing, I'm already decided on what parts I will change if I rewrite, but fresh ideas and perspectives are always wonderful.

My kind regards : )

Side note: If anyone who sees this enjoys the Naruto anime, then please link through my profile to my Naruto fic for a read.


	14. Future story

Dear all of my previous readers of this story.

I stopped writing this around about the time when Halo 4 was announced, and for me seeing canon progress –although good and I enjoyed it a lot- killed my desire to write a fic (of this nature) to fill in that space. But since then I've been writing a Naruto fanfic, which admittedly I've not updated as much as I would have liked, but I am getting back on top of that at the moment. So if anyone is into that please check my profile : -)

But the point of my adding this note is because I am in the mood to write some sci-fi, and despite the fact that I am indeed working on my own original sci-fi that I'm hoping to eventually publish, I would love to dabble into writing another Halo fic. That being said; I have a ton of potential ideas floating around my head to write for it

: Master chief time travel back to the Human-Forerunner war period.

:A fleet of ancient humans returns to the milky way galaxy after a thousand year exodus to escape the Forerunners.

: Something involving a completely new or previously not very important Spartan character.

And a bunch of other ideas. So please spare a moment to comment your thoughts, or your own ideas of a story that you would like to see, and I may just end up writing it : -)

Have a wonderful day everyone!


End file.
